Humphrey's Darker Side
by Hikers123
Summary: Humphrey is destroyed after Kate marries Garth. He returns years later, but is very different than the fun-loving omega he once was.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I had heard the train coming right as the other wolves from down in the valley started howling in joy for the newlyweds. I couldn't believe she would just use me like that! _Why Kate? Why?_ I could see the train coming into view, a mile or so down, as _She_ came up behind me.

"Humphrey! What are you doing?!", I heard Kate yell to me. I couldn't bare look into her eyes, where I once saw hope, I now saw emptiness.

I yelled back, "What do you care"? She was stunned for a second, I mentally awarded myself for being able to put her off for a second.

After figuring out what was happening, she once again yelled to me, "Why Humphrey"?

I was waiting for this moment ever since we got back from Idaho. I felt so confident that I could scold her like this, I turned around and all I saw was complete sadness in her eyes. I almost broke down and ran to her, but at that moment, _Barf_ , showed up. This was the tipping point for me. I regained my senses and yelled at them with all the anger and hatred I could muster up out of myself.

"Why? WHY?! You really don't know Kate? Are you truly that blind to it"? I took this moment to take a breath. I now had straight eye contact with Kate, she was crying. My usual omega self would have stopped by now and regretted everything that I just said. But that was, alast, the old me. The new me could only feel hatred, hatred towards Kate and her husband, _Barf._ I continued, now screaming at her, "Kate I loved you! I would have done anything for you. I thought we were destined to be together after we howled on the train!" Garth started to stand up like he was going to have some sort of objection to Kate and I howling on the train, but I cut him off. "Yeah, _Barf_ , Kate and I howled on the train, and speak of the devil, here's the train right now."

I turned around towards the train and instantly spotted an open train car. I never saw her, but based by the yells from Garth, I could tell that Kate took off after me. She was normally faster than me, but with all the hatred inside of me right now, I was fast enough to make it to the train before her. I jumped on the train. and could hear Kate screaming out to me. I never looked back to her, I just Listened to her pleads to me. I was satisfied with myself as I looked out of the side of the train back towards Jasper for what I thought would be the last time. I was too far now to see kate or anyone else, but I knew I had hurt her, and I liked it. She hurt me so much that I felt I should, return the favor.

I looked back to Jasper one final time as the train sped towards Idaho. I thought of the ones I should of told that I was leaving, like my friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, They never wronged me, but quickly shook off the idea and realized that I could never come back. I was no longer a member of the western pack, nor any pack, I was now a lone wolf. Humphrey the _hateful_ lone wolf.

 **A/N Hope you liked the prologue to my first story. Any suggestions will be considered, and always R. &R. **

**-Hikers123**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where I used to Call Home**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I had been away for at least two or so years. I thought I would never return, but alas, fate has different plans for me. I was coming back to Canada after it got boring in Idaho. My main goal was to get past Jasper unnoticed. I couldn't take the train because there was a crash recently that shut down the train line that goes through Jasper. Since I knew the area well, I decided to try to get through on foot. I couldn't stay and wait for the train rail to be fixed because my "friends" said that the train was going to take over a few months before it was functional again. I still have some of my old omega traits, like boredom when being seldom in Idaho.

I never thought about how I would survive out by myself. I basically taught myself how to hunt, make a den, and how to fight off others. I have gained muscles from doing all that myself, to the point that no one would recognize me as the omega Humphrey. I also have much darker fur now, I guess it darkened the older I got. I have also tried to get my scent to change, I was somewhat successful. The training has kept me active for the most part of it, but I'm not an alpha, I am still an omega. 'Omega' is in my blood and so alpha-type jobs are so boring to me and I ran out of other things to do in Idaho. I don't know what to expect in Northern Canada, but I can't stay in Idaho, or I'll go mentally insane.

I slowly approach Jasper, I can sense some wolves surrounding me. _So much for the 'get past unnoticed' part_. I let the wolves wrap in back of me. I notice that the're trying to stay downwind from me, but I've trained my sense of smell so well, that I can still smell them even downwind. I try to figure out who is around me by their scent. I can tell that there are 5 wolves total. Two I've never smelt before, two I could easily recognize as Hutch and Candu. And the last wolf was the hardest, I could recognize his smell, but I have only smelled it once. His identity hit me like a ton of rocks. I could only remember him as _Barf,_ the wolf who stole the only wolf I ever truly loved. I could feel all of the pain hit at once. The only thing that came after was hate, hate, and only hate. I almost lost myself completely, but my omega side decided to not kill him and have 'fun' with him instead.

Barf was the first to come out, followed by the other four wolves. He was going to pounce me, but stopped when I turned around and bolted into a begging position and pleaded to him, "Please don't hurt me." He was taken back by my knowing of him being there behind me, but luckily for me the wind suddenly changed directions and blew in my favor.

He then stated in a type of voice I've only heard in Winston's speeches before, "What is your business here?"

I said keeping my sheepish face and voice together, "I was just passing through."

He still was keeping his stance, "And where are you from?"

"I am from a small pack in Idaho, it was taken out by rogue wolves years ago." (which was not a complete lie)

"Why are you here then?"

"I was heading up to a pack I heard of in Jasper. Do you know where it is?"

He thought for a second, trying to figure out whether to trust me or not. He then said in a more normal voice, "You are in Jasper, what pack are you looking for?"

I would have started laughing if this wasn't as easy as it was. I stood up trying to look more confident, "The western pack preferably."

He then stated, "The western pack and the eastern pack united a couple years ago. It is now called the central pack."

"Oh! Well, are you part of the central pack?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. In fact I am the leader of it." I knew this was going to be easy because he just boasted himself to a 'stranger' that he is the leader of a major pack. I felt bad that the former western pack had to deal with this guy as their pack leader.

"Oh good, I've finally found it! Could I possibly join your pack?"

He instantly got defensive. "Why should I help you!"

I replied mysteriously, "Because I heard that the queen of this pack is the most beautiful wolfess in all of Canada and I must see this beauty before I die" I purposely addressed _her_ as queen because it would hopefully bring the boastfulness in Barf back out and I could manipulate it back to my advantage.

"Why would you want this?"

"I just do."

He stood there for a minute. While he beckoned for hutch to come to his side, I thought of all I just said and realised how stupid it was. I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. So I just had to hope for the best.

I then notice that Hutch was suspicious of me. I thought he recognized me for a minute, but he, I guess didn't. Barf broke away from Hutch and back towards me. He said kindly, "You may join after my wife agrees to it."

"Oh thank you kind sir. I don't believe I got your name, what is it?"

He quickly said, "Garth!" in the most prideful voice I've ever heard. The pride he had in himself just annoyed me so much, ever since I met him, which truly was on that Moonlight Howl years ago. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear him say, "and what is your's?"

I quickly had to think of something believable. The only name that came to mind was Harris. So I spat out, "Harris."

He gladly shook my paw and me told me to follow him to him and his wife's den, or the alpha den as they call it. Hutch came up to me and asked in a very pissed-off voice, "Do I know you?"

I had to quickly lie, "I don't think so."

"I can swear I know you."

"Nope, not me, I've never been this far North before." I realized how unbelievable I sounded, and mentally slapped myself.

"I am sure I've seen you before."

I finally came up with something that would be somewhat believable. "Maybe you saw someone else from my old pack, we all looked similar with the dark fur."

I guess he bought it. "That must be it then, I've met many of wolves passing through our borders."

We finally arrived at the alpha den, which really is just the same den Winston and Eve used. Coming up to the den, I could smell many others around including: my old friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch; Winston which I had no where; and others that I have seen around. The main one I could smell was _her_. I almost passed out by it, I had no clue what I was actually going to do when I saw _her_. Whatever was left of my omega side felt like I needed to see her one last time. I could feel all of the hate as I got closer. Garth stopped us and told us to wait while he goes and gets _her_. I could hear some of what was happening. She yelled at him asking why he would bring a stranger to the pack. His only defence was that he said the he felt like he could trust me. ( _I guess that worked well after all)_ She came stomping out, angry at her mate for being so stupid. She turned the corner to see me. Part of me wanted her to notice me, another part didn't. She stopped in front of me with the same face as Hutch before, trying to recognize me. My omega half got the better of me and said:

"Hello Kate…"

 **Alright how was that? Please R. &R. and PM me for any suggestions. (Don't worry, I know the story is called Humphrey's Darker Side. Its comin')**

 **Special thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter so quickly!**

 **-Hikers123**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who are You?**

Humphrey / Harris P.O.V.

"Hello Kate." I immediately wished I could have taken it back, I originally just wanted to pass through unnoticed, and now I have gotten myself all this attention.

"Who are you and how do you know me!?"

I decided to just lose the act and come clean, but not without having another type of _fun_ first.

"Oh why Kate don't you recognize me! don't you recognize the one who saved you from an untimely death."

She still didn't understand. "You didn't answer my question, 'who are you and how do you know me!?'"

"Kate, how is it that none of you recognize me? All of the western pack is oblivious to who I am!"

Garth came in on the conversation, "Answer my mate's question! How do you know her!?"

I quickly thought of how to get Kate to recognize me, "Oh why I've - _dropped in-_ on you and Kate before." I quickly turned back to Kate, "Do you not remember the day you destroyed me. When you went and married _Barf_ over here?"

Her face went blank, she then knew who I was. She started to tear up and spat-out one thing, only understandable to those who knew me before. _"Humphrey?"_

"Oh so now you remember me!" She was practically crying now. It made me feel so good to see her like this, so vulnerable, like I once was.

"Why did you leave Humphrey?"

"I thought I made that clear when I left on the train!"

"I don't understand Humphrey!"

"I know you don't because you haven't tried looking for me yet. You don't care about me!"

"Hated you for a long time after that Humphrey! You broke my heart!"

"Well you broke my heart after you used me just to get back here and marry Barf over there!"

She was now balling her eyes out. "I loved you too Humphrey."

I almost snapped and broke down in front of her. But this time was the final time I was going to let my old omega self affect my actions. The old Humphrey was now gone, forever. "Kate, I don't love you anymore. Do you think I would still love you after all of that? The Humphrey you knew is gone, and shall never return."

Garth decided to get majorly involved now and tried to grab my throat with his claws, much like in a hunt. I easily dodged him and even countered his attack with a quick yet powerful claw to his chest.

He laid there with several deep cuts in his chest which quickly started to bleed. I could hear wolves calling for Eve who was the western pack's healer. She came quick though she wasn't there to see or hear any of the events that just took place. Kate stood there in shock as I casually started to walk away. Hutch, Candu, and the other two, who I've concluded came from the eastern pack, jumped on me and held me down. The last thing I saw was Winston walking up to me in disappointment; he quickly pulled up his paw and hit me on the head, knocking me out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter here, just started writing and this is what I came up with. Just liked leaving it with a cliffhanger like this. As always, R. &R., PM me, and always read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life or Death**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I started to wake up to the sound of a few wolves mumbling something. I could tell they were talking about me by the few things I could pick out, something like, "I can't believe that's Humphrey." I decided to pretend to be still unconscious and listen to more of their conversation. For what I could tell, their job is to keep me in this den until trial. _Wait,Trial!_ This isn't good, did I kill Garth? If I did, then I'll be dead for sure, and if I'm dead, how can I tourment Kate some more?

I could tell by this point there was nothing left of the old Humphrey. The old Humphrey would have broken down back there, and pleaded for Kate's forgiveness. The old Humphrey was weak, I can't let myself be weak. For if I was weak, I couldn't survive. Then a quick memory came to me:

 _I was on the train ride to Sawtooth after I was happy with myself for hurting her. Then all of a sudden, I started crying. I couldn't believe what I had just done. How could I have done that to Kate? I then started to wish I was dead._

 _After that I had a few failed attempts at suicide. Including: Jumping, too bad I missed the rocks and always hit the water at the bottom; Drowning myself, instincts got the best of me and kept me from drowning myself; and the one I tried most of the time is jumping in front of the train, but that was too suspenseful, and I dived away at the last second. I finally just stopped I let go of my emotions._

The flashback now doesn't give me any pain like it would before when I thought of it.

I heard a wolf coming towards me, I could smell that is was one of the eastern wolves from before. The other wolf came closer and It was Hutch. Then I sensed another presence, one that felt so familiar but new at the same time. Curiosity got the best of me and I sprang up. I saw the two wolves that were guarding my 'cage', and they both came towards me about to pounce me to the ground. I braced for impact, because I didn't have any room to dodge or counter any thing. I was still braced for impact when a booming voice from behind me yelled, "STOP!" I was startled by the sudden presence behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Winston. I don't know how I didn't sense him before. He was right behind me the entire time I was listening to the guards outside.

"Hello Humphrey." He said with the same judging voice he used in trials.

"Hello sir." I said very sheepishly to try to get him to loosen up.

"Humphrey, you hurt my daughter." I didn't know if he was talking about what just happened or what happened at the train years ago.

I decided it was too late for me anyways,"I know I did, and she hurt me just as well."

"She did what was good for the pack!"

"She did what you told her to do!"

He was taken back for a second. "I gave Kate a choice right before the wedding. She choose Garth."

Now I was hoping that I killed Barf and that I could see Kate now. See her without her precious mate. "Did I kill Garth?"

"No, the damage was just a few minor flesh wounds." _Darn!_ I thought to myself.

"So what are you going to do with me now?"

"You are being kept here for your trial."

"What will be the punishment?"

"Because you didn't kill him and barely hurt him at all, you will be facing most likely, exile."

I didn't understand, "You do know that I have been living on my own for the past two years right?"

"Yes I do. And that's why I said that you would _most likely_ be facing exile, but this is Garth and Kate that will be judging your trial"

"So what?" I was thinking that Kate would go easy on me.

"Kate hates you now, and Garth is furious at you for damaging his ego."

"Kate hates me?"

"You broke her heart years ago, and with your recent display, I'm sure she hates you."

"So the other verdict will be death I'm guessing."

"Yes Humphrey, I'm sorry."

I didn't care anymore I spoke from my heart now, "Why are you sorry? I always wanted this after she broke my heart. I tried committing suicide many of times already. What's better than having the one who hurt you kill you?"

He was very shocked with my actions, he stayed speechless for a few more minutes before he left the den.

It was a few days since Winston talked to me. I was starting to go crazy of boredom because of my omega blood. Finally, Hutch called to the other guard to hold me down. I was startled but there wasn't anything I could do about it so I made it easier for them and laid down with all my paws sticking out in various direction like they already pined me down. They were surprised that I was willing to let them hold me down. They grabbed my paws and held them down as Kate walked in. I almost jumped up to grab her, but I let the guards grab me a little too well. Kate cautiously walked up to me staying far enough away as she could sense all the hate raging inside me at the moment.

She started speaking, very calmly compared to the situation. "Hello Humphrey, I trust that Hutch and Claw are treating you well."

I redirected my attention to the dirt brown wolf that was from the eastern pack. "Your parents really named you Calw?"

He seemed very annoyed by my question, "Yes they did."

I started laughing, "They really named their pup Claw, I wonder how long it took them to come up with that!"

"Shut up!" he screamed shoving my head to the ground.

"Settle down Claw!" Kate yelled at him. She had a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes miss." I was happy with myself for stalling for this long.

She quickly though turned her attention back to me. "So Humphrey, as you know, I will be the main judge at your trial."

"Yeah, what's it matter, sweetie?" I was trying to loosen her up so I could hurt her again.

She wasn't turned by the comment. "Don't even try to flatter me, I know what you're up to."

"Do ya now?"

"Yes Humphrey, I do, and don't try anything else. I would rather see you exiled than killed."

"But Kate, what's better that having the one who broke your heart kill you?"

She knew what I was talking about. The main judge at a trial like this will be the one who kills the guilty one if it is death that is decided.

"I don't want to kill you Humphrey!" she was pleading now. "If you confess to the crime and say that you regret it, you will get exile for sure."

I was surprised by this for I have never heard such a thing. "What do you mean?"

"It's a new option we give to those who are truly regering of what they did."

"Well, I wouldn't want to have that." I said trying to hurt Kate again even though this will likely get me killed. "I don't want forgiveness in exile, I want to die, by the paws of you!"

She was crying, yet again, "Please Humphrey don't do this!"

I snapped at that moment in a fit of rage. I threw Claw and Hutch off me, both hitting the sides of the den. Kate tried to run, she didn't want to fight me, but I was now too quick for her. I grabbed her tail with my jaws, yanking her back towards me. I could feel my omega side screaming at me to stop, I was about to snap my jaws down on her throat, when an internal conflict erupted inside of me. I couldn't quite get myself to kill her, I would rather have her see me like this. This monster I've become.

My senses started to return to me and I could hear Kate below me whimpering. I could never kill her, as long as I still have any bit of my old self in me.

I said before I could stop it, "I'm so sorry Kate." I mentally slapped myself for that. I decided that I couldn't stay here and so I sprinted out as fast as I could, slowing down without my usual fuel of rage

I looked back only to see that Hutch and Claw were following me. I ran to the only place I could think of, I ran to the feeding grounds, I wanted to have a public announcement of my leaving, like I should of when I left years ago.

I was able to lose Hutch and Claw somehow, I guess it was just my speed. I arrived at the feeding grounds, it was right after the morning hunt, so anyone who wanted any food was here, which was basically everyone.

No one notice me until I yelled out. "I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm leaving and I'm sorry I have done wrong to all of you." _-I sounded so stupid didn't I?_

Someone yelled out in a scream of terror, "It's the one who tried to kill Garth!"

Others started to scream and run away. I realized how stupid it was of me to go here. I don't care for anyone of the wolves here, the're all alphas. The omegas don't get to eat until after the alphas, and then the Betas, and so on.

I decided to leave and go back to my old den, I decided not to leave and just take my punishment. I looked up at the stars (I had to take a detour to get back to my old den) and I could have sworn that the stars were there looking at me. I don't know why, but I could feel it. I laid down and let the exhaustion of the day take hold of me. I quickly fell asleep while my unconscious self got up and went to the alpha den.

 **Was that good, I know what I want to happen in the next chapter, but I needed to have this first. (I know it was kind of rushed, but I needed to be done.) As always, R. &R., PM any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Humphrey's Darker Side**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I woke up in the alpha den somehow, I looked to my side and saw a mangled body. She was almost unrecognizable. She was one wolf that I could never forget, she laid there in a pool of her

blood. Her neck was punctured by teeth, teeth of a wolf, and it was by me. I had killed Kate!

"No no no…" I started to say as I knelt down towards her lifeless body. Sobbing uncontrollably, I had started to nuzzle my face into her body. I continued crying saying, "I'm so sorry Kate, I don't know what happened."

At that moment something happened; her mangled body started to move and she was in a zombie like state, speaking to me with a phantom like voice.

"Why Humphrey, why would I forgive you? Why would I care, I never wanted to kill you. You saved me from having to do that. Though, sadly, our pups shall now never exist." I turned around to see three small wolf pups playing around, One was a female that looked much like Kate, and two were males that had the same grey fur I had.

"Whah..." I started, but the pups suddenly caught of fire. I ran to them as fast as I could. They were screaming for me to help them, they screamed out in pain for their dad to save them. I tried to grab them, but my paws went through them as if they were ghosts.

"Help us!" the smallest male screamed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I yelled several more times.

I realized how hopeless it was and I broke down crying so hard. I just laid there, listening to my pups dying screams, not being able to do anything to help. The flames suddenly stopped and all that was left was a scorch mark on the den's floor.

"Why!" I screamed out to the stars, which now boldly light red, blood red. I turned to see where Kate had been before and now all that was left was more sizzling scorch marks. I turned to the outside of the den and I saw the world itself tearing apart. Wolves falling into the depths of the Earth. Screams of death all around me. I tried to walk back to the innermost wall of the den.

"Humphrey what have you done?" I see my mother's face appeared in the stone above. She died during giving birth to me. I had never see her, but I somehow knew it was her, somehow.

"What have I done?!" I ask myself.

"You have ruined your chances of this happy life with Kate from ever happening." I turn to see a wolf that looks much like myself. The main physical difference is that there is nothing but hate and anger in his blood red eyes. He continued, "You are just witnessing its destruction."

I ask, feeling that I could trust him, "Why is this happening?"

"You have lost all of your possible chances with Kate. She loved you the entire time, but now she is afraid of you after you almost killed her."

"You mean she isn't dead!"

"Yes stupid, this is just a dream. Kate is still breathing, but she has no love for you anymore."

"I was such a fool."

"No you weren't!" he said with a powerful voice that seemed to also be inside my head. "You could of have this life a long time ago, but Kate ruined it."

"What do you mean?"

"This life here with the, pups was one that Kate backed out of the wedding, and the packs were united by Lilly and Garth."

"Huh?"

"That was in that timeline. In this current timeline, you have no chance to be with Kate."

This made me very depressed to hear. Then I thought of something that didn't occur to me before, "Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"I am you."

"What?" I was taken back by the sudden statement.

"I am you, and you are me." He continued to speak to me, but not through his mouth, I heard him in my mind. _We are very intelligent Humphrey. You just need to give me more control._

"No!" I shouted.

 _Why not Humphrey? You've already seen that all you ever wanted have been lost. Let me end the ones who have wronged you._

"No, I can fix this"

 _How? Your potential pups have been lost to time. They shall never exist in this world. And Kate shall never love you either._

I started to lose control to him. I almost couldn't stop it, but I managed to stop him before he took control.

 _Well it seems you're still stronger than I thought. But here me out Humphrey. We are one and you will never loose me, One of these days, you will break and I shall take hold of you. Your 'omega' is the only thing that's stopping me. You were designed to kill. You know that Humphrey, do what your father wanted and wipe this pack off the face of the Earth!_

"No! No! No! No. No, no, no…"

I woke up in a pool of sweat right where I fell asleep. I thought that it was truly just a dream, but then I heard him again.

 _You will never get rid of me, like I said, 'I am you, and YOU ARE ME!'_

 **All right everyone, was that good? I spent a few hours typing and retyping this chapter to get it how I wanted this scene to go. (And yes, the chapter title is the same as the whole story's) I wanted to do more in this, but it didn't go as planned. So what happens after he wakes up will be in next chapter instead of this one. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Humphrey's Past**

Humphrey P.O.V.

… _YOU ARE ME!_

I was scared of him, or me, or whatever it was! It was a demon with an intention to kill. And he was inside my head. I can't believed he resurfaced a past memory like that, my father:

:

My father was the leader of a small pack of wolves. His mate was said to be the most beautiful wolfess ever. (Second to Kate) She was my mother, her eyes were said to be able to hypnotize any male with their beauty. She was very powerful, and that lead other packs to going to war with us. She usually could stop them with her beauty.

One day, she was going into labor with me and my brother, Zane. She was attacked by a member of the Jasper western pack. He hurt her very badly before he left her to die. My father came up and tried to help, but it was too late. She died after giving birth to me and my brother. She was able to name us, Humphrey, which means 'Peaceful Warrior'. She named my brother Zane, which means 'Gift from God'. She died right after.

My father was then thrown into a fit of rage. He then trained Zane and I to infiltrate the western Jasper pack and kill the wolf who kill my mother. That wolf's name was Winston, he later became the leader of the packs, but at the time he was a Beta of the pack and was sent to kill my mother. He became leader when the leaders at the time died without any pups in line and so he was next in line to take over.

Zane and I were brought up to have no emotions for others outside our pack. We were sent to kill Winston while we were pups. We had to quickly mature, we hunted, fought, and could easily kill a full sized wolf. On our way to the western pack, my brother and I went hunting and we usually could handle a hunt. But this time, something went wrong, a stampede broke out and my brother was hit in the head, I tried going back for him, but was knocked out. I woke up hours later, but with amnesia. I didn't know who the dead body of the wolf next to me belonged to, but I now know that it was my brother's.

A wolf found me. It was Winston himself, he took me in and treated me like a son until he made a deal with Tony, the leader of the eastern pack. The deal was that Kate would marry Garth and unite the pack, like they eventually did. Winston had to give up on me because he now had to raise Kate to be a future leader, instead of me.

I was de-ranked to an omega and it quickly became a part of me. I then felt that 'omega' ran through me. Shortly after, I recovered a few memories here and there. It wasn't until when Kate went at alpha school when I remembered everything. I had to get to Winston and tell him everything. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to tell him that I found where I came from. I didn't hate him for killing my mother because while I was here, I learned the story of my original pack:

Truly, my mother and my entire pack were murderers. They went from pack to pack and disabled the strongest male alpha with my mother's beauty. They then slaughtered everyone that was in that pack, including the pups. I was disgusted with them, and then I knew I was one.

I told Winston, he wasn't at all surprised. I guess he already knew when he found me by what I looked like. I guess I have my mother's eye's, but they don't work for me like they did my mom. If they did, Kate would be mine by now, I've made eye contact with her many of times. I decided to live out my life in western Jasper, until Kate broke my heart. I tried to find my old pack when I left, but they were nowhere to be found.

:

I hadn't realized how long I was dazing off, but it was around noon as for what I could tell. I needed to get to Winston. He would be able to help me. He should know what to do, he has helped me before.

I carefully moved through the territory. I had to find Winston, luckily I was able to smell him from where I was. I slowly went towards his scent. For some odd reason, I thought it was going to find and talk to him. He was at the Alpha den, and it was heavily guarded by alphas and betas. I had no other choice.

"Hello! Over here!" I yelled trying to get their attention. It wasn't hard, they started to run at me before I even started yelling to them.

"Get him!" they yelled.

"Wait! Wait!" It was no use, they grabbed me and one went and got Garth, Kate, and most of all, Winston. Kate and Garth stopped at the edge of the alpha den ledge, while Winston walked up to me with that same look of disappointment as he had before he knocked me out.

"Hey Winston. I needed to talk to you. Something's happening to me."

He kept walking to me speechless.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I have an issue that I think only you could help with!"

He didn't stop, he just started to raise his paw to once again him my head.

"Oh not again" is the last thing that I said and that went through my mind as Winston once again hit me and knocked me out.

 **Alright, I am really happy with the story so far. School is coming up again, so I'll most likely only be able to post on weekends. Special thanks to all those that have reviewed. As always, R. &R., PM any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Death of an Omega**

I woke up to the sound of talking once again, but I didn't wait to listen. I started to try to get up, but I quickly noticed that my paws were tied to large rocks on the inside of the den. The wolves there quickly noticed and ran to me.

My head was still thumping after that hit. My vision was very blurry, and my sense of smell wasn't working either, but my ears were better than the rest. I heard the voices a little better now. They were yelling to each other, saying to grab me. As they got closer, I could hear the voices, a lot, clearer. One belonged to a male that seemed older like Winston, but it wasn't him. The other was female. She sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"Oh crap!" I said as I realized who it was. It was Eve, Kate's violent mother. I tried running even with the large rocks strapped to my paws.

"Get him!" she yelled.

I couldn't escape, so I just jumped to the ground, preparing for the brutal death.

They both jumped on me. I could tell that Eve was ready to maul me. She was about to, but the other stopped her by reminding her, "Kate and Garth wanted him alive!"

"Why should he live? He almost killed her!" she said very loudly, trying to get attention from wolves outside the den.

"Because he needs to be alive for questioning, like where the Sawtooth pack went to."

I now knew that they were talking about my original pack. They were supposed to be in Sawtooth. I never told Kate in fear that she would never love me, for that reason. They continued:

"Uhh!" Eve moaned with annoyance. I decided to play along, hoping that it would keep me alive a little longer.

"Hey, what do you want with them?" I asked trying to sound like I care about the Sawtooth pack.

Eve looked away from me and told the other wolf to go get leaders; I guess that Garth and Kate are still being told what to do by Winston. They still had the title of leaders, but they had to listen to Winston for some reason.

A few minutes later, all three of them arrived. Winston was the first to speak, "Michael, get off him." The wolf from before got off me. (Yes, he was on me the whole time)

"Hello sir." I said trying to act calm, without any fear of Eve, literally a few feet from me.

" Hello Humphrey, I'm sorry about hitting you so hard before."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could tell it was Winston I was facing.

"Well Humphrey, You were unconscious for over a week."

"What?!" I yelled. I would of jumped if I didn't have these rocks tied to my legs.

"Yes, we are glad you are not permanently damaged." I looked over at Eve, she I could tell wasn't in agreement with that comment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Humphrey, we didn't want to kill you." Kate said intervening with the conversation.

I could feel anger building up, "Why is that? I almost killed you! You should want me dead!"

"WE DO!" Eve yelled jumping at me with her claws extended. Luckily, the other wolf, Michael, jumped at her and pushed her aside. I guess it was his job to protect me until questioning.

"No we don't sweetie." Winston said, trying to calm her down.

"Move honey, and look away as rip him to shreds, I know how sick you can get when I'm in a rage."

"Michael, please take her out of the den while we talk."

"Yes sir!" he said, Eve wanted to stay and claw me to bits, but she didn't fight Michael as he escorted her outside.

"Now that that is over, lets start talking. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but I would prefer it if Kate and Barf over there, would give us some privacy." He looked puzzled by this, but had no objection. He told them to wait outside along with Eve and he would call them back in if they were needed. They didn't want to leave, probably in fear that I would do something to Winston, but he convinced them to leave, so they did.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Humphrey?" I thought for a second before I spoke:

"I needed your help with something inside me."

At first he thought this was going a completely different direction. He yelled, "YOU REALLY WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THAT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"

"No no!" I said. "I was not talking about that."

He released a little tension. "So what is it then."

I thought about exactly how I should word it, "I had a dream that I killed Kate…"

"Well that was probably because of that day's events."

"No it wasn't!" I yelled. "In there, she was my mate, and I killed her. We had pups, and I watched them die and all of a sudden the world started to fall apart, wolves were dying all around me and my mother face appeared and started to speak to me and…" I realized how lost he was with all my rambling.

"Sorry." I said. I slowed down and told him in the most detail I could of my dream.

"That sounds bad!" he said.

I decided to conclude with the worst of it all. "And after my mother, a wolf that looked just like me, told me that this was a life I could of have with Kate. With the pups, and with peace throughout the valley, but I had lost my chances with Kate and now was witnessing the destruction of what could've been."

He seemed very startled by what I just said, but he wasn't startled by what I had told. He was staring off like he was having a flashback. He slowly opened his mouth and started to speak:

"What did you say this wolf looked like?"

"He was just like me, but he had blood-red eyes and they only showed hate and anger."

"What else did he say to you?"

"I didn't say that he said anything else."

"What else did he say?" Winston asked again.

"Well, he started to talk about 'us' as if we were one wolf. He stopped speaking through his mouth and I could hear him in my head, and he was louder in there."

"This isn't good Humphrey. I can't allow you to see Kate at all any more."

"What?!" I yelled at him. "Why not?!"

"Because I don't want that other wolf to harm her."

"What do you mean?"

"That wolf said that you were one, that other wolf is not another wolf at all."

"This is getting very confusing, I just don't understand."

"Humphrey, that wolf is one wolf, and it's you."

"What! That wasn't me! I would never want to hurt Kate. He was more like a demon inside of me."

"It is no demon, it is you. You were brought up by your father to kill all wolves in this pack, mainly me, but that one just the primary target, the rest of the pack was supposed to be taken down along with me."

I knew what he was talking about. "So what does this mean?"

"It means, Humphrey, that you're starting to lose yourself to what your were meant to be. Fate has decided that you aren't meant to be an omega anymore."

"How is that possible? I choose to be an omega after I found out where I came from. Not that wolf that my father wanted me to be."

"You're father trained you to have no emotions for wolves outside of your pack. Your omega self that was raised here choose to be an omega here, but your true self never truly left."

"So am I going to lose control soon?"

"Yes, I sorry. I should of known that this would happen."

It took me a second before I fully understood what was happening. "So does that mean I'm basically dying?"

"Yes, well, your omega side at least."

"So that means I'll end up wanting to kill Kate?"

"Yes and everyone else of this pack."

I started to think of my friends and how they would be killed by me. "You have to kill me." I pleaded.

"I can't do that, I don't have the power to make a choice of life or death, only Kate and Garth do."

I knew that Kate couldn't kill me, she said she wouldn't. "So what will happen?"

"There is nothing left to happen, you'll return to what you were intended to be, and that's that."

"So there is nothing I can do to stop it?"

"No, there isn't. I'm so sorry Humphrey."

I thought about it for a second. "Can I be alone for a minute?"

Winston thought about it for a second, but decided it would be fine.

I sat there thinking it over, when _it_ returned.

 _So now you know the truth Humphrey, or should I even call you that?_

"What do you want?"

 _Well, you were never the_ _ **real**_ _Humphrey, only a cover-up that happened years ago. I just wanted to let you say goodbye to the ones you love before you die._

I started to cry, "No I won't let you!"

 _What can you do about it Humphrey? You are WEAK! You are PUNY! You were never even meant to exist!_

"No, no, no."

 _Oh yes, you will die, but that will only free me. And there is nothing you can do about it._

"No, there is one thing that I can do." I started to walk out, planning on going to the highest cliff I could think of, one without water at the bottom.

 **OH NO! What is Humphrey going to do? Well, find out next chapter. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **PS: Thanks to all who've kept with me this far in the story. It's what caused me to write today.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I completely forgot that I was a 'prisoner'. When I went towards the den's opening, Winston and everyone else stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Michael.

"Uhh…" I started.

"Get back in there!"

"Uhh…" I wasn't sure what to do at that moment, so I did probably what was the worst thing to do, I booked it! I ran as fast as I could but they were close behind.

"Get him!" one of them yelled.

"Stop Humphrey!" I kerd Kate yell.

"Don't go after him Kate. Stay away from him!" I heard Winston say. I guess that Winston wasn't coming after me, I guess he completely gave up on me.

"No, wait, Humphrey!" I once again heard Kate, her now screaming to me.

I wanted to stop and tell her goodbye, but I was afraid that I would be gone before I had the chance. The beast was almost out.

 _Are you ready Humphrey?_

"No, I won't let you out!"

"What?" Kate questioned from behind. I could tell that she was really confuzed.

 _Well since she is the closest, why don't we kill her first._

"No, you can't!" I yelled out with anger, but still trying to keep my anger down.

"Humphrey, where are you going?" Kate yelled to me. I looked back to see her one last time, when I realized that she was the only one still following me.

 _How about you stop and say goodbye to her, then watch us slaughter her!_

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Humphrey! You're scaring me!" I didn't realized but I stopped, and I couldn't help it.

 _Oh how sweet this moment shall be._

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"What are you talking about Humphrey?"

"Get out of here, I can't control it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" I could hear fear in Kate's voice. I still love her, I always will, but I can't do anything about it now.

 _Last chance Humphrey!_

"Goodbye Kate" I blurted out as a paw came and sliced my face.

 **Sorry for the super short chapter, but this is what happens during the week when I have a lot of homework. Oh well. Anyways, R. &R., PM any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Memory**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I was in a place like no other place I've seen. I was in a completely black space. It was somewhat like the back of that camper Kate and I used to get part of the way back. The major difference is that there was nothing but black on all sides and it was much smaller.

 _Hello Humphrey._

I turned to see him, he was a little aways from me but it felt like he was right next to me.

"What do you want? I'm gone now right? What can I do?"

 _You're not gone Humphrey, you're just trapped here like I was._

"Wait, so I'm not dead?"

 _No, but you might as well be._

"Why do you mock me like this?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!" I was startled by his sudden speech. I was so used to hearing him in my head, that it was weird to hear him speak.

He continued, "THE REASON WHY, IS THAT YOU'VE HAD SUCH A PERFECT LIFE!"

"What do you mean?"

He calmed down, "You had a perfect life, while I've had to sit here and watch it all. You have no idea what that felt like."

I started to feel pity for him, he had to watch all of that, and see what could have been his.

 _You know that I know what you're thinking._

"Really?"

 _Don't be stupid, I thought that omegas were supposed to be smart._

"Hey, I am smart!"

"Then why haven't you even tried to speak to me through your mind?"

I tried doing what he said but couldn't figure out how.

"So since you can read my mind and speak to me mentally, why have you only started now?"

"Well Humphrey, I was you for the most of it. It wasn't until recently when I found out who I am."

"So…" I trailed off.

"So what?!" he stated.

"There isn't much for me now, it's useless anyways."

"Humphrey, I offered to give you what you wanted in the vision I gave you."

"How did you get that vision anyways?"

"Well, it wasn't quite a vision, it was more of an, idea I had."

"So none of that was true?"

"There is no reason to lie to you anymore, so yes, it wasn't true. I created it to try to get you to join me."

"What do you mean, 'join you'?"

 _You have so many questions don't you?_ "I wanted you to join me and we could become one, destroy those that hurt you."

"I thought you already said that we were one?"

"I did, but we were one with an inner conflict." he trailed off. _We are one body, but are still two different minds._

"So why would I want to join you, why did you think that showing me a 'vision' like that would make me join you?"

 _I was wrong about that. I thought that you wanted to see Kate dead._

"For someone that's supposed to be super smart and powerful, you sure are dumb!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" he said as I started to feel a claw going through my front paw; he was still a good distance away.

"Ahhh! How are you doing that?"

"Well, Humphrey, before you insulted me like that, I was going to explain where you are and why you're here."

"Okay go ahead." I looked down and could see blood coming from the wound in my paw.

"Well, to first answer your question, I did that by doing it to myself, you feel whatever I feel.

"Okay, so you'll feel this!" I said as I hit my injured paw with my good one. "Owww!" I yelped.

I looked at him through my tears, he was still perfectly fine. "Really Humphrey? I was about to explain that this is a one-way path. The pain from the stronger half, which is I, is also felt by the small, insignificant half."

I was not understanding, so he dumbed it down for me.

"Like how water flows downstream, but not the other way."

"Okay, so I can't hurt you, but you can hurt me?"

"Oh yes Humphrey. This will be much fun." He had a devilish smile, and he, as I could tell, really wanted to hurt me. "Now to the next part, where we are; well we are inside of your, I mean my mind. The reason it's blank is because I decide what I show. I will show you what I want, when I want, like killing your precious Kate for example." he was laughing now. "Granted, you see what I see, so you'll see me kill her, but then I can make you rewatch it over and over again."

"You bastard!"

"Why me Humphrey? No it will be you she sees before she dies."

I was crying at the thought of watching Kate die over and over again. "Why do this to me? Why can't I just die?"

"You can't die, not before me at least. You and I are connected, and you never were supposed to exist, so if you died, there would be nothing for you on the other side."

I was now balling so hard that it felt like I was going to die from the pressure I felt in my head.

"Now to the final bit. The reason I can stay and chat is that I'm unconscious right now. So thats why you and I are stuck here in these cages." I looked around and realised that they were actually more like the boxes the humans put us in when they relocated us to Sawtooth.

It was silent for a few moments after he looked at me and felt that he had nothing left to say right then so he started to dream. He seemed to be able to move around as his dream unfolded around me. I was still stuck in place, I saw his dream, it was more like nightmare, but not to me, to him.

 _The dream was of me/him, it was more like me. It was a pup, it was me, or him. I couldn't tell because I couldn't remember this moment, but the pup looked just like me. He had the grey fur like me, and had the blue eyes like I do. He was in a clearing, playing with another pup that was like a dirty brown, much darker brown than say, Kate and Eve. The other pup was very familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was. then all of a sudden, I yelled out, "Hey Zane, how about we play a bit? Father isn't here."_

" _No Humphrey! We need to get to the western pack and kill them before they decide to come back and finish off the rest of us."_

" _But we can do that later, they won't come until after winter is up, they always have their BS Alpha school."_

" _Stop acting like an omega Humphrey, you are an alpha! Stop acting weak, you are strong! Stop acting silly, you are confident!"_

I started to recall this moment, like it was another memory that I hadn't gotten back yet.

" _But Zane! We are still pups, and we can do whatever we want. When we become official alphas, we won't have time to play!"_

" _Shut up Humphrey!" he yelled this very loudly, to other animals, it must of sounded like a howl of attack._

 _I looked over to an end of the clearing, a stampede was started almost instantly. The pups started running but I couldn't keep up with my brother. He was so much faster than I was. The caribou caught up to me. I couldn't keep going as I was hit on the head by one of them. Zane was far ahead of me, he looked back and we made quick eye contact. He had so much hate in his eyes, but they also held love. He wanted to come back, but he decided against it and ran away into the forest. I was then hit again on the head and blacked out._

The dream started to fade as the other me came back into the blank space. He had so much hatred in his eyes, he wanted to kill his brother for what he had done, but he still missed him so much. It didn't take long for him to notice that I was there looking at him.

"So now you know what really happened, I put the memory of him dying so you wouldn't have to suffer through what I felt. He abandoned us, he left us for dead, because I was a fool and wanted to play!"

"You weren't a fool, you were always an omega. See, we are not that different after all."

"You don't know what it's like!"

I felt bad for trying to help him, I didn't really need to, but it was in my personality.

The blackness started to fade and he disappeared, I started to hear and see what was happening.

He was waking up.

 **Alright everyone, how was that? Sorry about not posting last night like I said I would. To make up for it, I made this chapter longer for everyone. And now it's the weekend! So I'll be able to post more like I did last weekend. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Again**

Kate P.O.V.

I clawed him, he fell to the ground, I guess I hit him harder than I intended. He's been out for few hours now. Michael helped me take him back to the prison they kept him in. I felt so bad for him, obviously something was wrong with him, he was talking to himself and told me to run. I couldn't take it. I tried to claw him to get him back to his senses, but I hit him much harder than what I meant to.

When I got back, my father told me to get away from him. I refused, so he had Michael and Joseph grab me and forcefully pull me away from Humphrey.

"What are you doing? I am your leader! Let go of me immediately!"

"Sorry miss, we are just trying to protect you." They didn't let go.

"I order you to let go of me, NOW!" They let go the moment I yelled at them.

"Sorry, we were just trying to protect you." they repeated.

My father came over, "Kate, I need you to stay away from Humphrey, he tried to kill you, multiple times now."

"No, he needs my help!" I said crying.

"It's too late for that, there is nothing you can help with now."

"NO!" I screamed! He then grabbed me and dragged me to the alpha den where Garth and my mother were.

"I need you to leave for the moment, Eve, go check on Humphrey's wounds and make sure they don't get infected." He paused and turned to Garth, "You should go and put more alphas on guard in front of Humphrey's 'den'. You should also be there to guard." He quickly left as my father came close to me and let me sit down at the back of the den.

"Why can't I see Humphrey!? He needs me!"

"Kate, the Humphrey you knew is most likely gone. He is now a killer."

"What do you mean? He can't be gone, he's right there in that prison you created for him!"

"That's not Humphrey!"

"Then who is it? WHO IS IT!"

"I sorry to tell you this, but Humphrey is having some mental problems. It is much like a split personality, but worse."

"How do you know, I was just talking to him a few hours ago!"

"He told me that he was having some problems. Now this isn't much to go I know, but I've seen it once before, in a wolf pup I found a few months before I became leader."

"What happened to him?"

"I'll start from the beginning…"

 _I was returning from a mission I was sent on by the leader of the time. I was going through the clearing that I found Humphrey in about a year later. I saw a small pup there, he was unconscious. I took him in, hoping I could help him._

 _When he woke, he tried to run, but I stopped him. Eve and I were just starting off together, we were afraid to try and have pups, but we later did because we had you and Lilly. Anyways, she was excited to have a pup in the den. She wanted pups, but not to actually 'have' pups. She quickly became a mother to him over a few weeks._

 _The pup I found out was from the Sawtooth pack I warned you about in alpha school. He had amnesia, but I knew because of how he looked. He easily molded into our pack, and became an omega. He started to come to me in the middle of the night to tell me that he was having a nightmare. I didn't realize what was happening until after he turned._

 _He was the nicest of omegas, I didn't train him to become an alpha because I wasn't the leader at the time, and the leaders at the time wouldn't allow it. I truly treated him like a son. He thought that he was are son. Well, that is what we told him at least. One night, I asked him what his nightmares were about._

 _His nightmares were the worst things that could happen to a pup. He was beaten, clawd, and even bitten at times. I told him to try and forget about it, but the dreams kept coming back. It didn't take long after that I realized that those were all actually memories that he had been slowly regaining._

 _He was from the Sawtooth pack where they train their pups at a very young age. They are trained as assassins to go and kill off a pack. I guess he was sent to kill me after I killed their leader. He soon remembered who he was, and he then started to have violent outbreaks to where he ended up killing one of our betas. He was sent to banishment._

 _A year after that, I found Humphrey. I took him in feeling that it would make up for what I had done before. If I was a better father to him, then maybe he wouldn't of turned and killed someone, maybe he would be here right now to help me out._

He started to cry, I've never seen my father cry before. "What happened to him after?"

 _He came back to me while you were in Idaho with Humphrey. He wanted forgiveness, and I granted it to him. I kept him a secret from your mother, and he lived in a den that was south of here. I saw him almost every day. One night I decided to visit him when I should of been at the moonlight howl with your mother. He told me about something that happened to him, he talked about seeing a happy life that he could of have, but he threw it all away when he was banished. He talked about how he then saw a wolf that looked much like him in appearance, but to him he had blood-red eyes and was just very demon like._

 _I told him that everything would be fine, that he was back with me, and that I would always love him. That night he lost himself to the demon inside him._

 _All of the Sawtooth wolves were feral wolves, meaning that they're meant to be violent and to kill. The amnesia, caused the violence to be subsided for a period of time. After it wears off, the feral wolf inside is released more violent than ever; after all, it was pushed back for many of years. once the feral wolf is released, it wants to kill anyone it can that isn't important to them._

"So what happened to him?" I asked dumbly.

 _He lost control and wanted to kill me. The Sawtooth wolves are all feral, so it's in their blood. The Sawtooth wolves also train their pups to hate all outsiders. The feral wolf will kill anyone that isn't from their pack. So when he turned, he tried to kill me._

"What did you do to him?"

 _I killed him._

I gasped. I couldn't bare to kill my child, even if it wasn't my real child. "Why did you kill him? Couldn't there of been something else that you could do?"

"No, there wasn't. I knew a lot about the Sawtooth wolves since I was in war with them. There had been many stories like this over time. I just thought that I could help him and redeem him."

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I so sorry Kate, but Humphrey is a feral wolf from the Sawtooth pack."

"NO! No, I can help him! I can fix this!" I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kate, but don't make the same mistake I did. Just put Humphrey out of his misery, before he hurts someone."

"NO!" I screamed at him as I ran out only to find Humphrey right outside my den, seeming to be waiting for me.

 **There you go everyone, the first of a few weekend chapters. Hope you liked it. Tell me if you liked seeing it from Kate's P.O.V. Anyways, R. &R., PM me anything you want to see come up, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: To Be or Not To Be**

Humphrey P.O.V.

He was waking up, or I was. I don't know how to say it, so I'll just call it him for now. He was waking up. It was strange, I saw everything through his eyes, and it felt like it was me, but it wasn't. I could feel my legs, but couldn't control them; I could feel my eyelids, but couldn't make them blink. It was such a strange feeling. He was waking up, and I couldn't stop it. He was just now on the outside, and now I was on the inside.

"He's getting up!" I heard a wolf say.

"Wait!" _he_ said. "Don't, I'm still in control!"

"How do we know that?" one of them said.

"Get Kate and Winston, they'll be able to tell." _he_ said.

"No, don't do it!" I shouted, but nothing came out in the real world. I was nothing to them. I was just witnessing everything going on. I might as well be dead, all I could do was watch in horror as _he_ tricks the other wolves into thinking it's me.

 _Shut up Humphrey! Just relax and watch it unfold._

I couldn't do anything as the other wolves talked it over and brought him over to the alpha den; atleast they had many wolves around him, including Garth, making sure he doesn't do anything.

They stopped _him_ outside as Kate, I could hear, was crying as she came running out. She stopped in fear that _he_ would do something, but she quickly noticed the guards around him.

Michael started, "Excuse me miss, but Humphrey woke up and said that we could tell if it was really him or not if you talked to him."

She was confused by his statement. "How do you know about that?" she said as she started to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Winston told us while you went running after Humphrey." he explained. "Now, before you keep asking more questions to me, how about you see if this is the real Humphrey or not."

"Okay" she said. "Umm… what's your name?"

"Humphrey, but I think you'll need to ask something more than that Kate."

"Okay, well, what joke did I say to you on the train when we were just arriving back?" she said with a smirk.

"You said 'do you have to go again?'"

"Umm, close enough. How about…" she paused, "Do you love me Humphrey?"

I started yelling even though no one could hear me, "Yes Kate! I love you! I will always love you no matter what!"

Then _he said,_ "I'm sorry Kate, I used to love you, but it's too late now."

She started to cry. I thought that she was believing him, and crying that _he_ /I didn't love her. She then did something I'd never expect, and I now love her much more for this.

"He isn't the real Humphrey, he is lying to get close to me." at this, the other wolves grabbed him/me and held us down tightly.

 _He_ was surprised as well, "No, it's me Kate. I just don't love you any more. You can't kill me for that."

"The real Humphrey would love me for no matter what, you are an imposter that has taken away my Humphrey, give him back!"

"Well darn, you exposed me, but your Humphrey is gone. He is gone and he will never see you again."

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Shut up Humphrey!" _he_ said.

"What did you just say?"

The other me had made a big mistake.

"I said for you to shut up!"

"No, you said for Humphrey to shut up!" she then started yelling out to me. "Humphrey! I know you can hear me, beat this bastard and come back to me, I can't stand to be here without you."

I started to try, the other me and I started to have a mental fight. I'm sure to others it looked like I was constipated for how hard I was trying to fight this demon that had taken me. I was yelling out to Kate hoping that I could get something out.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, I broke him enough to say three words:

"I love you."

 **How was that? After last chapters reviews, I decided that I'd like to do each chapter in Humphrey to Kate's Point of View. So in other words, I'll be doing one chapter in Humphrey's P.O.V., then Kate's in the next. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any ideas or thoughts to happen next in the story, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: One Glance**

Kate's P.O.V.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too Humphrey!" I said hoping that he would stay in control. His eyes started to flicker from his normal, gorgeous, blue eyes, to a darker blue that seemed almost grey, and held nothing but rage in them.

"Get away from me!" he said as he started to walk towards the side of the alpha den ledge. A fall from here wouldn't kill him, but it would make it so he couldn't do anything like run, fight, kill.

"Don't do it Humphrey! I can help you!" I pleaded to him.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed to me as he went over the ledge.

I tried to scream, but I was in so much shock that I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to run, but my legs were locked there. I would of liked to die, and be with my true soulmate, but fate would have different plans for us.

I finally broke free from the hold the world had on me. I ran to the side of the ledge to look down at were Humphrey would have landed. He wasn't there, he instead was a few yards away, on the back of another wolf.

The other wolf was a dark brown, he was very handsome. His eyes connected with mine, they were a blood-red, they were frightening, but at the same time very beautiful. He kept eye contact with me as he walked away. I felt as I needed to follow him, not to see who he was or for what he was doing with Humphrey; I felt like I needed to follow him as if he would help me. I felt as if as my worries were melting away, all I wanted was to be with this wolf. It was as if I had just had a lot of fermented berries. I started to walk towards him, everything around me was dissolving away. I walked towards him.

My father grabbed me just before I went over the edge of the alpha den ledge. He started yelling at me:

"What's wrong with you!" he yelled to me. I was still staring at that mysterious wolf. He was beckoning for me to come. I started to fight my father, pushing him to get him away from me. I felt as if I knew what I was doing. The ledge was the fastest way to get to him, I'm an alpha, I can handle the fall.

He suddenly clawd me across my face. I was angry at first, when I realized where I was. I was nearly off the ledge, one more step and I would have gone over. I looked over to where the wolf was a moment before; he was gone. I no longer felt that I needed to follow him, all I wanted to do then was get away from him.

"What happened to you Kate?" my father said to me.

"I don't know, I felt like I needed to follow him, like he was the only thing important to me. I just wanted to be with him for the rest of my life."

My father looked concerned, "I think you were in a trance."

"What do you mean a trance?"

"Well, do you remember the stories of the Sawtooth pack, how they could hypnotize any wolf?"

"I thought that was a myth."

"No it wasn't, and I think that is Zane that you just saw."

 **There you go everyone! I hope you liked it. It was hard to do. I deleted it so many times to get it right. I had so many outcomes of this story. One was a final chapter, which I decided against because of another thought I had. Another outcome was the death of Winston, but that didn't happen. I went back and reread my story to see what I could do. I decided to put in a character that was originally only going to be for a small role. I hope you like the "Gift form God".**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Zane**

Kate P.O.V.

"Who the hell is Zane?" I asked my father.

"Zane is another wolf from the Sawtooth pack."

"How do you know? He has much different fur than the rest of them."

"I don't know why he has different fur, but I know for sure that he is from the Sawtooth pack."

"How?" I asked.

"I had encountered him a long time ago, when I just found Humphrey:" he paused, indicating the beginning of one of his stories.

 _I had just found Humphrey a week earlier. He was so young, and I wanted to redeem myself from my mistakes I made with the other pup. Humphrey was a lot younger than the other pup was when I found him. Anyways, Humphrey had been with me for about a week, I didn't know it at the time but I was being spied on by another wolf pup from that pack, Zane._

 _I know this will hurt you but the reason Humphrey was here was that he and Zane were tasked with a mission to kill off our pack. The Sawtooth wolves must of found out that the pup before didn't accomplish his mission. Zane was the leader in that mission. He was stronger, braver, and always followed orders._

 _He and Humphrey were separated in the accident that gave Humphrey the amnesia. Zane watched me ever since I took Humphrey back to the pack with me. Your mother had you and Lily only a month before. You were younger than Humphrey, but not by a whole lot, maybe a few weeks. I'm sorry, I am getting off track aren't I._

 _Well anyways, Zane was worried about Humphrey. One day he came up to me while I was on a morning hunt. He didn't kill me like he was supposed to, instead, he stated who he was and that he was looking for Humphrey. He wanted to have Humphrey come with him, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want Humphrey to end up like the murderous wolves to the Sawtooth pack. Zane tried to kill me, but not for his mission. He tried to kill me because I wouldn't let him take Humphrey. He fought hard, but I was able to overpower him because he was still very young. I told him to leave and that I would take good care of Humphrey and that I wouldn't let him become one of them._

"Okay." I said. "That is an okay story and all, but it doesn't explain what was happening to me out there."

"Oh yes, umm, well Zane is the son of Violet, the infamous wolf that could hypnotize any male by her beauty."

"I thought that you killed her?"

"I did, but not until after she had two pups."

I was thinking about this, trying to figure out what was happening. "So _Zane_ here was basically hypnotizing me, and he can do that because he is a descendant of Violet?"

"Yup, basically. Zane is the main decedent, and received her powers, and since he is male, his powers work only on females. That includes you Kate, no one is safe from him now."

I was trying to wrap my head around everything that my father had just said, deciphering it word-for-word.

"So why has he come back?"

"I don't know, after seeing what happened out there, probably to get Humphrey."

I was still in a somewhat of a daze since what I thought was all fiction that parents used to get their pups to listen to them, was now all becoming a sudden reality.

"So what can he exactly do to me?" I asked.

"He can do almost anything to you, he can do anything from having you kill your mate, to having you kill yourself."

"How do I stop it?"

"I don't know, you were still under his control even after you lost eye contact with him. You came back to reality after I hit you."

I started to wince as he said that, the pain suddenly came back to where he clawed me. "Well, what if you nor anyone else is there to stop him?"

"Then your at his mercy." he said with a frown.

It became silent after that. Eventually, he left, probably thinking that I wanted time alone. It is what I would normally want when I was like this, staring off towards the sky. Though, this time was different, I wanted him here more than ever. I stood there staring at the sky until it faded to a black canvas with stars spread widely across it. I finally went inside my den to find Garth, already asleep. I usually would come up to him to sleep against him, like normal mates would, but I felt like it would be awkward to now. I felt as if it would be like cheating on Humphrey, even though he wasn't my mate and Garth was. I ended up walking to the other end of the den, to sleep alone. In my dream, I was reliving all of the events from that day, everything from when I clawed him early this morning, to my father and I's conversation.

It seemed that every time I went through the conversation, a certain sentence felt more prominent than the others. 'I did, but not until after she had two pups' kept replaying in my mind, all the way to the point that it was the only thing left that I could focus on. Then the sentence started to shorten, 'but not until after she had two pups'. Then it got shorter and shorter, 'until after she had two pups', I was trying to figure out what it was trying to tell me. Then at one point, all that was left was, 'two pups', 'two pups', 'two pups'.

Then I realized what it meant, "She had TWO pups!"

 **Alright everyone, I know you all know that Humphrey and Zane are brothers, but Kate doesn't know that. It's not a cliffhanger for wondering who the brother is because everyone already knows that. It's to see how Kate reacts. I wanted to clear that up before I got questions about it. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any ideas you'd like to see happen, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Brothers Again.**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I woke up, this time it was me, but I could still hear _him_ inside me yelling out to break me. It took me a second to realize where I was. I was in a clearing that I've seen before, but not since I was a young pup. I cringed as I finally reconinzed where I was. It was the clearing that I was hit a knoked out at. I now know that it wasn't what I orianally thought happened. What happened was that my brother was acctualy ahead of me and he abandoned me.

I felt anger for what he did, even thought it did in turn lead me to a better life, of not being a muderous wolf of the Sawtooth wolves. I got up, wanting to get away from here, but I quickly realized that my back leg was in extreme pain. I howl with pain as I quickly laid back down, glancing at my leg. It was in a splint, one very much like one Eve would make for a broken leg.

"Your up." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see a dark wolf, it was night, so I didn't see his feattures very well, and it didn't help that I was a little woozy from the pain I felt in my leg. "Who are you?" I asked, seeing his blood-red eyes. His eyes looked just like that demon wolf's inside me did.

"You should know, but in time you'll find out. For now, you may call me 'sir'."

"Okay 'sir', what do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want from you, it's what you want from me."

"Okay, I've delt with this crypic bull-shit before, just speak normaly to me."

"Fine, I thought you liked playing games Humphrey?"

"Okay, how do you know my name, and don't speak in riddle."

"I know you because we were very close as pups."

I suddenly remembered him, "Zane?!"

"Hello brother, long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, you abandoned me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I know I screwed up, but I never did go back to father. He thinks we're both dead I'm sure."

"Why come back now?!"

"Well, I was hoping I could help you with your 'love' problem."

"What do you mean…" I paused for a second realizing what this meant, "You've been spying on me!"

"Yes I have, and I also know that you're feral wolf inside is gaining control."

"What do you mean feral, I'm not feral, it's because I'm a monster!" I started to cry, it was like I was feeling all of my emothins at once. I was happy that I saw my brother again, thinking that he had died; I was angry because he was just now coming out to talk to me; I was sad because of how screwed up my life is right now; and I felt so many other feelings at the momet for tons of other reasons.

"You aren't a monster, you are a feral wolf, as am I, and everyone else on our family."

"Is that why I wish I could kill you right now?!"

He stepped back, fearing that I could hurt him even in my condition. "You need help, and I want to help you."

"What could you possibly do?" I said. The demon iside me was no longer yelling against me. It was like we were yelling at Zane together, feeling the same way.

"Well, I can tell that you aren't yelling with your inner self at the moment." I have no clue how he could tell, but he was right. I started to talk but he cut me off:

"You are such a young wolf still, pack life is so much slower than one of a lone wolf's."

"Hey wait!" I countered his comment, "I was a lone wolf for a couple years!"

"And how do you think the rabbits would 'apper' infront of your den when you couldn't catch anything?"

"I just thought that they were just wondering around."

"Well, 'someone' lead them there for you."

I felt more anger building up, "So you were there the entire time, but you wouldn't reveal yourself?"

"I was trying to protect you, the Sawooth pack was still there in Idaho, I was trying to keep them off your scent."

I thought about how I was still able to heighten my senses while I was there. "How come I couldn't smell you or anyone else?"

"Well, I learned how to keep ultiment stealth."

I laughed at this. He was trying to keep brotherly to me, but I still felt very uneasy about this.

After a few hours of more friendly coversation, I spoke:

"So what the hell happened to your eyes, they used to be a light crimson?"

He was silent for a moment, "Well, I sorta, inherited mother's powers."

I was suppried by this, but I guess it made sence. I decided to joke with it, "So how many girls have you picked up so far?"

He wasn't amused by my joke, "I try to keep it low, I can't contol it." He quickly relightened the mood, "I guess it wont be hard finding a mate though, am I right?" he said with a smirk.

I felt bad for asking before, so I diceded to change the subject. "Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

"I wanted to have someplace privite to talk, and it seemed like you were pretty popular there." He said joking.

I started to luagh along with him when I remembered exactly what happened at the alpha den.

"Oh no!" I said as I got up and started to hobble towards the western pack.

"Wait you can't go running back to them in that condition, you jumped off a cliff for crying out loud!"

"I know, I have to make sure Kate is okay!"

"Why would you go back? I thought you wanted to stay away from her?"

"I need to see her, she was able to help me before!"

"You can't leave!" he said, "I can help you!"

"I'm sorry, but she is the one for me!"

"You know you can't be her mate! She is already with Garth! You can't just leave your mate for another?"

"So? I love her, I need to be with her! I don't care if I can't be her officail mate!"

He was silent for a second, couriosity got the best of me. I turned around to face him.

"I may be able to help you with that." He said in a quiet tone.

 **There you go everyone! Chapter 13! I have no clue at this point when this will end. I have multiple ideas of what to do right now, but I am going with the longest for right now.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any ideas for the story, and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Turns**

Kate P.O.V.

"She had TWO pups!" I yelled. I guess I wasn't sleeping very deeply. I was now standing up like I was already awake.

"WHAT!?" Garth said quickly standing up into a defencive stance.

"Oops." I said.

"What? Why did you yell?"

"Umm, I sorta figured out something about this big thing with Humphrey." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, _Humphrey._ " he said with disgust. "What do you even see in him? You should love ME, not that psychopathic omega."

I felt bad, I had been trying to love him, but he was a real jerk since our marriage. "I don't _love_ him." I lied. "I just want him to get better, he was my friend since pup-hood."

He rolled his eyes, "You really need to get new friends. Forget that omega! All that he has caused has been pain!" He was now yelling at me like it was my fault.

I did what was the best thing to do if I wanted any sleep tonight. "I'm sorry, I should get new friends, I will forget about him after this is all over."

He was happy with himself, thinking that he was right about it being my fault.

I went back to sleep, still thinking about how my dad had said that there were two pups. I kept thinking about how another wolf could be out there, boy or girl, making poor wolves kill their mates or do anything else horrible like that. The more I thought about it, I convinced myself that is was a male wolf out their. I don't know quite why, but I was sure it was a male. I felt like I was being watched by these wolves through the night; periodically, I would go and check outside really quick.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I had a few ideas about who it could be. The most prominent one was Humphrey. I started to tear up at the thought that Humphrey was the son of the most feared wolf of all history. After a while, I decided that it couldn't be him, he didn't have the hypnotic eyes. Sure his eyes were gorgeous, but they weren't hypnotizing. They were so beautiful, always full of hope, even in some of the harshest times. I started to lose my train of thought as I slowly started to actually dream. I dreamt of Humphrey, and I. In this reality, I had not decided to go through with it, the wedding that is. The packs instead were united by Garth and Lilly. _Oh how I miss her._ I had so many wonderful times with Humphrey here. We even had pups! Two males were grey much like Humphrey, and one was a female with the same fur coat as me. She was all over Humphrey; I could tell that they had a great father-daughter relationship. I was smiling at them. Then I started to cry, realizing that this was a life that I could of had with Humphrey, instead, I chose my duties and ruined both our lives.

I started to wake up, I wanted to stay. I started to claw at the ground, like there was a force pulling me away from them. They looked at me, all looking sad, and waved goodbye to me. I couldn't stop myself from awakening, so I waved back. They dissolved as the real world replaced it.

I was still in my den, like I would be anywhere else, and Garth was still there. It was about time that the morning hunt would be over and the feeding grounds would be open. I decided that I would let Garth sleep. I would say that I let him sleep in to be nice, but really I just didn't want to be near him after what he said about me and Humphrey last night.

After eating, I decided to go over to my mom and dad's den. They weren't at the feeding grounds because they are a lot older now and were up late last night dealing with this Humphrey stuff. They were both awake when I arrived.

My father started,"Oh hello Kate. What brings you here this early?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh umm, well I guess it's about Humphrey."

My mom growled at his name. "I should kill him for what he has put you through!" If he lays a paw on you, I swear I will pull his God-damn throat out!"

"Mom! Don't you dare touch Humphrey!" She was scared of my sudden bark at her. She started to walk away when she mumbled:

"When Humphrey comes back and needs medical attention, don't come whining to me."

I rolled my eyes at her for that. I know that she is just trying to help, but she doesn't help in any social affairs.

My dad spoke up, "Well what is it?"

"I noticed that you said that Violet had two pups."

"Yeah, so." I could tell he wasn't telling me something.

"Who is the other pup."

He gave out a sigh, "It is Humphrey."

I felt like I was right all along, but it was still exactly what I didn't want to happen. "How is that possible?"

"It just is, don't ask me why the sky is blue." he said trying to make a clever analogy, but completely failing at it.

"It doesn't make sense though, he would have the same powers as that other wolf did."

"He does, I just never told him. He needs to either be taught how, or just figure it out on his own. But don't worry, he is completely convinced that he doesn't have it."

"But isn't he with Zane?"

"So?"

"So, Zane can teach him, can't he?"

My father's face went pale so fast, it was like he saw a ghost. "Oh crap!"

"Yeah." I said nodding

"Well, now we have to kill Humphrey before he gets out of control."

"Wait! Why?"

"Because that kind of power will corrupt any wolf. And he also is losing control to another killer, so this is very bad."

"I can help him, can't I?"

"You can help him by being a slave to him."

"But he wouldn't do that to me!"

"Why not? He can't be with you any other way. Make sure Garth knows about this just in case Humphrey has you kill your mate."

"But, but." I stammered.

"You can't be with him!" he finally yelled at me.

"Why are you speaking so bad of him, I would rather be with him than Garth. Garth doesn't love me, he loved Lilly and you know that!"

He dismissed me and went back into his den.

I started to run, I couldn't believe that he treated me like that. It was the same way Garth treats me. I can't believe my father would do that. He always stayed by me and helped me. And he even said that I had to stay away from Humphrey, then he leaves me alone. What is wrong with him!?

There was only one person that I felt I could trust, and that sadly was Humphrey.

 **Alright everyone! There's chapter 14, done and out of the way.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any ideas for further chapters, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Painful Memories**

Humphrey P.O.V.

"How could you possibly help me with that?" I said, not believing that he could truly help me with anything.

"Well for one, I can make her love you." as he said this his eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Oh hell no! I'm not letting you do that to her!" I yelled, as if I needed to yell.

"Well, I can teach you how to do it?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'do it'?

"I mean that I could teach you how to use your powers."

"And why would I want that?"

"Because you'd get her and make her think whatever you want her to think, you'd make her love you!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have that 'power'. And if I did, Kate already loves me. I don't need to make her love me."

He looked troubled for some reason. "Well, I could have her kill that moose of a wolf for you."

I now realized how long he has been spying on me. "You were there that night too! What the hell is wrong with you. If you were going to use your powers, why didn't make her go with me at the wedding instead of having her marry 'Barf'?"

He I could tell was guilty for that. "I didn't want to because if I did, then I would of never been able to talk to you again."

I felt so much rage at him again. I couldn't help myself from yelling some more at him, but it was pointless, he just took it. It didn't make him feel bad like I wanted it to, he just shook it off.

After a while he started to talk to me again, "I know that you don't want to affect her with any powers, but you can still get any other female to do what you want."

I decided that I was in no position to argue, "Okay, how do you do it?"

He got all happy and started to pace around, trying to figure out where to start. "Okay, I don't exactly know how to control it, but it wears off after a while. By noon, my eyes should be back to their normal crimson."

"Okay, so it's not permanent. How do I know if it's working?"

"Well that's the hard part, I don't actually know when it happens, I basically just go and look at my reflection in a pond or lake."

"Okay, so what if it there's no water around, and I can't tell if they changed?"

"You'll just have to hope that you're lucky then." he said with a smile. It didn't take long for him to change his mood, "So umm, you sorta need to think of the one you love the most, and put, _her in this case_ , in the darkest place you can."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Well, this where being feral comes in handy. Just let it take control of your thoughts towards her."

"Umm, okay." I said as I started to listen to the voice inside me, letting _it_ (well I guess he's an 'it' now) take hold of my thoughts. It wasn't taking control of me like it was before. Instead it was putting thoughts into my head. I then felt myself getting tired, I looked at my brother:

"Just let it happen, that happened to me my first time."

I listened to him, and let the sensation take hold of me. I soon fell asleep.

 _I was in that dark place again, with that other me, but now he was closer to me. Wait no, he was with me, in the same place._

" _Hello Humphrey, I see that you accepted that we are truly one wolf."_

" _Yes I did, but that means that I, am in control."_

" _You were in control the whole time! I am just your 'conscience' let's call it. And if you were in control, think about all the time that I was going to kill Kate."_

" _Don't remind me!"_

" _Why not? It wasn't even I that was going to kill her, it's was you. And after all, aren't you supposed to listen to your conscience."_

" _Shut up!"_

" _If you wanted me to 'shut up', then why did you come here in the first place? I already know, but I want to hear you say it."_

 _I sighed at his remark, he was right after all. "I need you to help me put my thoughts of Kate in the darkest place you can."_

" _I knew you'd need me! Now let's see, I want to do worse than death to her, what do you say Humphrey, what's worse than death?"_

 _I didn't intentionally answer him, but like before, he could read my thoughts._

" _Great idea Humphrey! Now lets do this!" he gave me the most evil smile I had ever seen, it might as well have been the devil himself!_

 _The area around me started to change, it was like I was dreaming._

 _He spoke to me again, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Alright now, this is where I have the most power, altering memories!"_

" _Wait what? Don't do anything to make me not love her anymore!"_

" _Why would I do that?" he said with a smirk._

 _:_

 _The world started to change, I was now back with Kate, on the train. She was there, we had just gotten done howling. I had felt like this had just happened now, but still felt like I was in that dream world. "Please don't change this, this is the whole reason I love her."_

 _Kate then started to speak, "Who are you talking to Humphrey?" she was in her late pup-hood again, right after she got out of alpha school. Oh she was so beautiful. I just wanted to stay here, forever._

 _Sadly this was short lived, as memories started to merge together in my mind. My memories from when I was in the Sawtooth pack, training with my brother; I was also with my father, and I hated him ever after that day, this day._

 _I was training when one of the other wolfesses came up to my father. He had been seeing her a lot lately, I had snuck away one time during one of my hunting lessons, and followed to where ever my dad went. I was young, but I already had the 'talk', and lets just say I walked in on him. He had been with that wolf again! I gasped in shock when I saw 'that'. My father instantly noticed me and tried to say that I didn't actually see what I saw. I told him that it was all bull-shit he was telling me. I had hated him for that, he was a complete liar, he never really cared about mom! And for that wolfess, she was even worse!_

 _About a week later, my father proposed to her! I had seen it happen; I was spying on my father, since I saw it. I could no longer trust him. I came out of my hiding spot and started screaming at him. I was small, so my howls couldn't be heard for that far, but that wolf still wanted to shut me up. She had pounced me, and was going to end me right there, when my father stopped her. She had then refused his proposal. My father was heartbroken, he was so messed up! He told me to never tell my brother, and I hadn't, but I hated him for that day on. I hated him more than I loved Kate!_

 _:_

 _After resurfacing the memory, that bastard inside me took control of it all. He started to mix my hatred of my father, with my feelings for Kate._

 _I started to yell around me, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" The world continued to spin around me, showing bits and pieces from both of the events. I was starting to lose recollection on what was truth from lie. I started to cry as I felt my love for Kate diminishing. Then as soon as it had started, it stopped. Then I woke up._

My brother was there waiting, but he was with another wolf, one that I hated so much now.

"Hey Humphrey! This wolf came by and said that she was looking for you!" He was smiling.

I knew I wasn't supposed to feel this way towards her, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to kill her for what she had done to me. _She didn't do any of that!_ I wanted to see her bleed. _You love her! Don't do it!_ I had wanted her to suffer for it. _Stop! Stop!_ I had...

No! I wanted her to live and be mine, but I still wanted her to suffer, even though she didn't do anything. I needed to fix this! 'I will fix this!' I told myself.

I walked up to her, feeling my emotions battling each other out, when she seemed to stop struggling, and was just staring into my eyes. She scared me for a moment, I thought she was losing her mind or something. My brother spoke up:

"Hey bro. I wish we had some water around, cause you look awesome!"

"What?" I said, not realizing what he was talking about.

"You're eyes stupid! The're working!"

"Huh." I mumbled as I realized what was happening. I now regretted going through with this. I then yelled out what was the only thing going on in my mind: "Oh crap!"

 **Hey everyone! There it is, chapter 15! I hope it was good. I would like to thank everyone that had kept up with the story this far, and hope that you'll stay with me for the rest.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM any suggestions (someone did, and I'll be putting it in soon), and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Brothers's**

Kate P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that my own father would treat me like that! He always cared for me! I'm not trying to be bratty, but I was his favorite daughter. I listened to him for everything: I became an alpha for him, I married Gaeth for him, and I even denounced my love for Humphrey for him. ' _It would bring shame to our family'_ he would always tell me if I thought about doing something 'wrong'. And now this was the biggest 'shame', going to omega Humphrey for support, when really, I should be wanting to get away from him.

I just stopped crying when I heard an argument between two wolves; one of the voices was very sinister sounding, and the other was very familiar, but different at the same time. I got into a stalking stance, one that I would use in a hunt, and crept towards the voices. I then saw the wolf I was looking for.

I almost yelled out his name when he fell to the ground. It looked like he went willingly, but I still wanted to see him. Once I was sure that Humphrey was asleep, I came out of my hiding spot and yelled towards 'Zam' or 'Zack'. _Why is it so hard for me to remember his name?_

"Get away from him!" I yelled. He looked towards me, I caught a glimpse of his blood-red eyes. I was able to close my eyes and put my glance to the ground. _He is so hot!_ I caught myself thinking. _No! I need to stay true to Humphrey, not this demon of a wolf!_ He started to walk towards me.

"Hey sweetie, back for more?" he said.

"Get the hell away from Humphrey!"

"Why should I, I'm his only true family!"

"You liar, you abandoned him, and you wanted to take him back to that hell-hole you call home!" I was wanting to look into eyes so badly. It was like I was infected by his gaze, and I just wanted more. I continued what I was saying, "You call that family! You're as much as family to him as a squirrel!"

"Well, might as well tell you the truth, I'm not Humphrey's brother, but the resemblance is fascinating! Humphrey is weak, and I need him to break. It won't be long now."

I could feel the rage building up inside me, "What are you doing to him?"

"Unleashing his feral side, what else?"

At that moment, Humphrey started to wake up.

"Speak of the devil!" said that wolf. He seemed to use that phrase purposely.

He quickly ran at me and pounced me. I didn't put up much of a fight because I couldn't see. He pinned me and I was stuck looking straight at Humphrey. He seemed like he just woke up from a nightmare. I was fighting the wolf that was on me, but I couldn't do much.

I was looking straight at Humphrey, he was so handsome, with all of the muscle, and he still had his cute facial features. Honestly, it wasn't too bad being forced to stare at him. I started to wonder if this was a punishment or not now. I was then waiting for his eyes to open and to see his gorgeous blue eyes. Oh how they were beautiful. Those could keep me at bay forever. _I was such a fool, how could I give him up?!_

Finally, his eyes opened, they seemed dazed, but I couldn't quite tell. They weren't their normal blue either. Actually, they were not blue at all! His eyes were grey, but still beautiful. No, they were more than beautiful, they were _OH NO!_

I could feel my emotions leaving my body. He was so attractive. I wanted him, no, I NEEDED him! _Stop Kate! He is still just the wolf you loved. He isn't something that controls you! SNAP OUT OF IT!_ My mind was screaming at me, but I didn't listen to it, like there was anything more important than Humphrey. He was speaking, but I couldn't make any of it out. He was just so handsome, he was something I needed, he is, he is, he is…

"Oh crap!" he said.

Somehow, that sentence, well, two words. caused me to snap out of it.

"Huh?" I said. It took me a second before I realized that I was no longer in his stare. "Humphrey! You need to listen to me! This wolf is."

I felt something hit my head, the world started to spin. I started to feel really sleepy, I heard the voices start to yell at eachother again. Humphrey's was somehow so much different. It didn't hold the hope like it used to. It was full of anger and hatred, and it even sounded like he had a lower voice. I was trying to listen to what they were saying, but it was no use, I was too dizzy to understand any of it. I looked at Humphrey one more time, he was different, but I couldn't put my paw on it. Before I could figure it out, I felt another hit to my head, this time, it was instant. I fell into the realm of dreams.

 **Hey everyone! This will be the last chapter for a few days, I will be going on vacation and so the story will be paused until I get back. I will be back by monday. You're welcome to still PM me, I will just respond from my phone. Stay by for the next chapter, most likely on Tuesday night. Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**

 **PS: Sorry for the short chapter, I was lucky to even get this one out before I left!**


	18. Chapter 17

**First off, I want to apologise for posting so late, things came up and I've been trying to do the best I could. Anyways, let's get this going:**

 **Chapter 17: Using Your Power**

Humphrey P.O.V.

"Bloody Hell Zane!" I screamed at him. "What was that for?" I looked down at Kate, she was still somewhat conscious, but wasn't going to be for long. Then all of a sudden, Zane picks up yet another rock, and hits Kate with it.

"There, she should be out for a few hours, a few days if we're lucky."

"Really Zane? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I have never been good with girls, at least normally."

I had to laugh at this, it was a sad but good joke. "Well, at least I can get a girl and keep her."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that? She didn't stay with you."

I felt anger at his remark, but I managed to keep it in. I decided to change the subject: "Well, the 'trying to put her in the darkest place I can' didn't work out too well."

"Really? What do you mean, it seemed to be working?"

"The voice inside my head said the he was going to change my feelings towards Kate. Honestly, I feel so much rage towards her, but I have been able to sort out fact from fiction for the moment."

"Hmm. This isn't good, we'll just have to figure out a different way to get you to concentrate. The whole point is that you need to feel rage, immense rage, to get it working. But for the moment, they're still working."

"You mean that even though she was able to get out of it, it is still going on?"

"Precisely! Now, we need to work on your skills, how to use them."

"Okay, but how will I get them working again when I need to?"

"Actually, they aren't even full yet. They should be like a black, I'm guessing from how they were turning grey."

"Black? Really? That isn't as cool as red, or just a dark grey. Won't they just blend in with my pupils?"

"No, it will be a lighter shade of black, like a really dark grey if you want to call it that."

"Okay, so how will I get them going?"

"It shouldn't be hard, think of the wolf you hate the most, but not from your childhood, something recent. Think of all the times they wronged you. Imagine how good it would feel to go a just rip out their throat."

How he was speaking about killing was so brutal, but it felt kind of welcoming to my mind. How much I wanted to end all of those who've hurt me. There were many wolves that I could think of, but one in particular stood out among the rest. I yelled in a victorious voice, like i had won something:

"Garth!"

"Who!" He said in a motivative tone.

"Garth!" I yelled once again.

"Who!" He yelled at me.

"Garth!" I practically screamed at him.

"WHO!" He screamed back at me.

"GARTH!" I yelled out to the sky. I repeated it like it was a chant or something.

After I calmed down, Zane spoke to me:

"Alright you yippy dog. You're eyes are turning dark, now concentrate on them, feel the rage fill into your eyes."

I did as he said, I felt myself start to lose control, I looked over at Kate and wanted to kill her for choosing Garth over me.

"Alright, good. Now calm down!"

"What!?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." He paused, like he was trying to figure out what to say next. "Think of all the good times you've had with Kate over there." he gestured over to Kate. "Think of that night on the train, and how you and her howled the night away."

I started to calm down, I started to lay down. He started to speak again:

"Well, the black actually looks pretty badass." I laughed when he said this. "So now your training comes in. First, I need you to concentrate on how to erase a memory."

"What, how will I even test it?"

"Kate of course. We can wake her up if we want."

"But how will she react to me testing on her, I mean, it stopped working before."

"That's why we'll work on memory erasing. She never know a thing."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Then I'll do it myself, it's fool-proof!."

"Okay then, what should I do?"

"When you are looking at them, get straight on eye contact. You should be able to see into their mind; somewhat at least."

"Somewhat?"

"Yeah, like, you can't access old memories, but you can add some. Then you can replace a newer memory with the one you're adding."

"Okay, what do I need to do then?"

"Tell them what you want them to remember. Under your influence, you should be able to tell her anything."

"Sound oddly simple." I said optimistically.

"Really is, now lets wake her up."

"Wait!" I yelled, but he already shook her away. For being knocked out before, it didn't take much to wake her up.

She started panting, "What happened?" She looked around and then looked straight at me. "Humphrey, Zane he is…" She looked at my eyes. "Wow, Humphrey, you're so, _hypnotising_."

"Here we go." I said.

"Go where?" she said.

Zane spoke: "She's basicly your slave right now, tell her anything what you want her to do or tell you."

"Okay." I said then turning to Kate. "Umm, how do you feel about Garth?"

"Who's Garth?" she said.

"You're mate." I answered.

"Who cares about him? All I need is you, you're my real mate."

She was so hot like this, so seductive actually. I was starting to wonder who was doing the hypnosis for a second. Zane started to give me pointers on what to do:

"C'mon Humphrey! This is your chance, make her forget all about Garth and be with you."

"I thought you said that I couldn't touch old memories."

"Yes, but you can still give her a new memory about him. Make her kill him for you."

"No, I won't do that, but I'll still have to do something to fix this."

"Fix what Humphrey?" Kate spoke to me. I had to get her to stop that, it was actually annoying when she asked like that.

"Okay Kate, I need you to forget that this ever happened, just remember your dream, and go back to sleep."

"Okay!" she said in a perky voice. She was so delusional, she acted like she was happy to do anything I said. She started to walk back to where she was sleeping, and laid down. She almost instantly fell back to sleep.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Did that really just happen?"

"Every bit of it bro!" Zane said with a bit of a devilish smile.

"Now what?" I said, feeling excited to do more.

"Now we do that again, but actually make her do things."

"Alright, what do I make her do that won't hurt her?"

"Well, if you don't want to hurt her at all, you can have her run a few laps around this clearing. It's simple enough."

"Okay." I said nervously.

"Just yell, 'wake up!' She is still in your power, well should be."

I nodded my head, "Wake up!"

She instantly stood up and looked at me. "Yes Humphrey?" She was so beautiful, so vulnerable. ' _No, don't do anything you will later regret.'_ I told myself on the inside.

"Umm, Kate, go run a lap around this clearing."

"Why Humphrey?" She asked. I was startled by this, I thought that she would do anything I wanted her to. Zane saw my worriedness, and whispered in my ear:

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you this. You need to reward them somehow, what you do is up to you."

"Okay." I felt that this was even better. I smiled; so many dirty thing went through my mind, but I will keep it simple for now. "Okay Kate, I will nuzzle you if you do it."

Just like that, she bolted and started running to outskirts of the clearing. I would nuzzle her anyways, but this was even better. I could make her do anything, I could make her kill Garth...

 _No!_ I thought. _Don't let this thing consume you like it did your mom._ I started having second thoughts about this. This isn't the real Kate. Not the Kate that I love for being her. Her personality, her alpha body, her amber eyes.

"Hey bro!" Zane said. "She's comin' back."

"Oh!" I said as she trotted over to me. She stopped and stared at me waiting to something.

Zane spoke again, "You promised her something, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I was a little weary about this. I had always wanted to nuzzle her, always wanted to kiss her, always wanted her to be mine, but this just didn't seem right. She stood there, waiting for me to fulfill my promise. I closed my eyes, and crept towards her. She was so eager to nuzzle me, I had just not expected her sudden leap towards me. She was so warm, but it still didn't feel right. I had expected more love from this, and this wasn't love. I don't know what this was, but I know it wasn't right. I pulled away from it and Kate gave me a sad look, like she was doing something wrong, and she wanted to please me. I started to speak to her. I don't really know what I said, I sorta started rambling on. She finally went and laid back down, then went to sleep.

I decided to tell Zane what was on my mind. "You know what Zane, I don't know if I can do this anymore. It just doesn't feel right. I can't just control her, I want her to truly love me."

He sighed, "Okay Humphrey. You don't need to do anything else today, but this is you, and it's how you are. You can't deny this Humphrey."

"Watch me, I am not a monster."

"You're exactly right! You are not a monster, you are a hero that has been sent here to cleanse the land from this disgrace of a pack. But you don't have to kill the ones you love to do so. All you have to do is kill the ones that have polluted; ones who have brought pain to wolves around them."

"Like Garth, right?"

"Yes!" he yelled in a motivative tone. "And all of those wolves from the Eastern pack, they all brought pain to someone. Winston was trying to make Kate stay away from you, for her and your safety, but look at this now. You can finally be with her without anyone judging you."

I felt like his words were very persuasive, but they still were talking about murdering innocent wolves for being involved with other wolves. "I can't kill any innocents. I am not a monster!"

"You are not a MONSTER!" he screamed in my face. "You Humphrey, are a saviour. You will save this world from its corruption. You are such an omega."

"What is wrong with being an omega?!"

"Omegas are weak, they are just useless to this world. And you are not an omega, you are one of the most elite alphas there will ever be."

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled at him, causing him to jump back. "What is wrong with you. You speak of murder like it's a peaceful way to negotiate a war. A war with no point, I am the evil one in this situation! I am the killer, all of us are killers: Mom, Dad, you, me. We are all killers, and WE must be stopped. We should all be dead, and we should all rot in hell! We deserve it! We are murderers! We aren't innocent, we kill the innocent!" I paused to catch my breath, Zane took this as an opportunity to speak again:

"You are wrong Humphrey. We don't kill innocents, we are angels compared to them; no not angels, Gods!"

"We're not Gods! There is only one God, and he is lord. You Zane, are merely another creature of his. You're lucky to be alive for how twisted you are."

"I am not twisted, you are the one who is delusional, you are the one you is the god-damn fool!"

"You are a monster Zane, you are a demon. You have signed a deal with the devil, and now you are paying for it. You're losing your sanity, yourself, who you are. The Zane I remember was always a bit stuck-up, but he was still good on the inside, I always knew he was good at heart."

He sighed, "You are right about that Humphrey, this power has corrupted me. I need your help, I need you to help redeem me, please Humphrey. I am your brother after all."

I felt sympathy for him; he was so twisted, he had truly signed a deal with the devil, and he now needed my help to save him. "Okay Zane, but we need to do things my way."

He shot up, "Let's get to it then!"

We spent the next few hours training. We didn't do anything physical, it was all mental. I asked him questions like what he felt about a picture I drew in the dirt. Most of his answers were like 'death' or 'pain'. He was truly twisted, but he didn't seem to care about it while we spoke.

Later on, a few humans started a fire; we saw the smoke. A few hours later, we heard their vehicle go away. I decided to go check it out. Their fire was mostly out, but there were still a small flame at the end of a stick. I grabbed it by the not-burning end and took it back to the clearing. We started our own fire, like how humans start a fire. We gathered a few good sized logs and lit them with throwing a few dried out pine needles on it. It lit fairly quickly, and we were excited. I don't know why we were so fascinated with starting a fire like humans do, but we were. We laid down by the fire. Zane and I started talking when he looked over to the side and gestured for me to look. I was startled by what I saw…

 **Kate P.O.V. (Back to when she was first hit on the head)**

I was hit on the head, and I fell into a dream.

 _I was on the top of a mountain, one just like the one Humphrey and I were on when the bears attacked us. Humphrey was there, he was young, much like he was at that time, but still strangely matured. He was playing with the little bear cub; he was so good with him, he was playing around with him like he was a friend or something. Even though this would cause the bears to attack us, but I can't blame the mother bear; a wolf playing with her cub, and the cub crying._

 _This time though, he didn't run away from the bear when she came up behind him. He looked up at her and just let her bear-claw him. I screamed as this happened. The mother bear didn't seem to care for me, as she picked up her cub and walked away._

" _Humphrey!" I yelled - no response._

 _I ran to him as fast as I could. The world seemed to be much larger than before. I was running for a lot longer than it should've been. I finally made it to him in the end. I looked down, and as I did I could see Humphrey start to move. At first, I was filled with joy to see him moving, but this was short-lived._

" _Humphrey, you're okay!" I yelled._

 _He just stared at me, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into my sole. I felt as if our hearts beat as one. I was staring at him, he staring back at me._

 _His facial expression suddenly changed, from a smile, to a pain-filled frown. He looked at me, he started to bleed out through his side. Suddenly a huge gash seemed to have formed where the bear stuck him. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, or was it even there before? He stared at me, his blue eyes fading to a grey. He mouthed something to me, my eyes were so filled with tears, that I couldn't make out what he was saying. He looked up at me, he was as pale as the snow on the mountain. He smiled one last time as the life drained from his eyes, leaving a dull grey in their presence._

" _No Humphrey, you can't die, not now. I NEED you." I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. I stopped, feeling as could cry no more. I was wiping my eyes as a figure came up behind me._

" _Hello Kate." it said. It was a wolfess, as I could tell by the voice._

" _Who are you?" I asked, without even looking up._

" _Well, I'm many things, but you can call me your 'other side'"._

" _Oh hell no! Humphrey has had voices in his head, I don't want any in mine."_

" _I have always been here, to help you make the right choices. I'm that feeling you get in your stomach when you don't think what you're doing is right."_

" _Oh yeah, then where were you at the train? You should've told me then to be with Humphrey. No all I have of his old self is these memories; that are now being corrupted by these nightmares." I said gesturing to Humphrey's 'body' lying in front of me."_

" _Well, I'm not a voice like the thing inside Humphrey. I'm really just you, creating comfort in talking with yourself."_

" _Screw this!" I yelled as I tried clawing my leg to wake myself up._

I woke up, the world was dark outside. I guess that I had been asleep for a few hours. I felt like I had gotten no sleep, like I had been up and down all day. Humphrey and that other wolf were around a small fire. God knows how they got a fire. It was like one of those small fires humans use when they come into the territory. I started to get up as the other wolf looked at me. He rolled his eyes and gestured for Humphrey to come to me.

 **There you go everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get it done as soon as possible for you. So here is an extra-extra long chapter for you guys. (It's a double chapter) I hope this makes up for the days I was gone on my vacation, but here it is, chapter 17. I had rewrite it a few times, and all of them were around the same length.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Confessions**

Humphrey P.O.V.

I was startled by what I saw, or should I say who I saw. Kate was waking up, she had been asleep since I told her to, which was around noon. She had been asleep for a while, yet she looked like she had gotten no sleep. Her eyes were a beautiful amber, as usual, but were still filled with something else. I couldn't put my paw on it, but something was different about them. She stood there blankly at first, I guess not knowing what to say, so I started:

"Umm, hi Kate."

"Uhh, hi." she responded.

"So, how do you feel?"

She started to get a little more cheerful. "Same old, same old. Running laps, taking orders."

I would have laughed if it wasn't so true. "So, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean Humphrey? I love you, you are the one! I should have never givin up on you!"

Zane yelled over to me, "She isn't under your control anymore Humphrey! Just speak to her like you would normally!"

She looked at me in shock, I knew what kind of onslaught was coming. "YOU WHAT?!" she screamed.

I opened my mouth to give my side of the story, but I was quickly cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMPHREY?! I THOUGHT THAT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, trying to get her forgiveness.

"You jackass! How could you Humphrey? I, I, I…"

I guess she started to just have a emotional breakdown. She fell back down to the ground and started sobbing into the dirt. I wanted to do what I could to help, but I felt like I would just make it worse. I then said something to myself that was probably the worst thing to say at the moment:

"Maybe you should've just killed me."

Kate started to cry some more, but now in a different way, one that was more of of pain then anger. "I'm so sorry Humphrey, I caused this to you. I need you to come back. Be the omega I fell in love with. Please Humphrey, please."

I started to feel so much pain in my own heart. I had really messed up this time. I know that I had done stuff in the past that was pretty stupid, like play a prank on the betas one time. But it was always laughed off in the end. I had screwed up majorly. I had thrown away all that I had been blessed with in the Western pack.

I couldn't think of what to say, so _Zane_ spoke for me. He is so messed up!

"Hey, miss! That ship has sailed! Say hello to the new and improved Humphrey!"

"Shut the hell up Zane!" I yelled.

"Just trying to help!" he yelled back.

I looked over at Kate, she looked at Zane like she was trying to remember something about him. She was concentrating so hard that I had to yell her name several times to get her attention.

"...Kate! KATE!"

"What?" she said.

"You looked like you were trying to remember something."

"I was, but I don't know what."

"I'm very sorry about how 'much of a jerk' Zane was." I yelled out part of that just enough to where I knew Zane was listening.

"Humphrey, what exactly did you do to me when you had me, 'under control'?" she tucked her tail in between her legs, like she was thinking of something very _wrong_.

"NO NO NO!" I quickly blurted. "Nothing like that!"

"Then what did you do?"

"I uh, um, made you run laps around the clearing."

"Is that all?" she asked surprised.

"Well, I sorta had you nuzzle me." I expected a claw or something, but what I got was completely different. She walked closer to me and nuzzled me. I was taken off guard, but I gladly accepted it. This time, it was filled with love, love that could never be broken, no matter how broken I was. I do not deserve her; not one bit. She is so pure, I am just a demon sent from hell compared to her. None the less, I embraced her and she embraced me. I wish that it could've lasted forever, but my stupid brother Zane had to just go and ruin it for me.

"Alright lovebirds! Lets get some rest. Humphrey, Kate is fine, you don't need to stay up waiting for her to get up. And Kate, you need some rest. You were up and down all day!" He paused to get some breath. "Now I will be over there, and I suggest that you don't sleep close together either. Humphrey, I've noticed, has spasms in his sleep to where he starts clawing at the air. If I were you Kate, I would not want to be in front of those claws."

Kate jokingly took a step away from me. (At least I hope it was a joke.) We laid down and went to sleep, if I knew what was going to happen that night, I would've slept much closer to Kate…

 **Zane's P.O.V.** **(After they go to sleep)**

I waited for Humphrey to fall asleep before I got back up; I walked up to the sleeping wolfess. She truly was a beauty, but none the less, another target to kill. For now, I'll have to wait for the right moment and just use Kate to my advantage.

"Wake up honey." I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes immediately. I guess that's what I should expect when she is still under my control. I love her blank stare, it just gives me so much, pleasure. Pleasure that I had successfully manipulated Humphrey to this point.

"Hmm?" she squeaked. She was so good at this, being a slave I mean. I might just keep her as a slave to me after this is all over.

"You did good out there today sweetie. Just don't over-do it. Keep this up and we can maybe go a little further." Her ears perked up at this.

She nodded, confirming that she will follow my orders. She now stood there, waiting for something.

"Oh, I didn't forget Kate." I said as I walked closer to her muzzle. I got close to her and licked the side of her face. She blushed widly at this. After she settled down, I told her to back to sleep, and to stay in character. For there were many other 'rewards' I could give her for her actions.

Feeling like I had accomplished what I needed for the moment, I went back to where I was laying before. I quickly went to sleep, revising my plan for tomorrow.

 **Hey everyone! Back to my normal chapter size as you can see. Please post whether you like seeing Zane's P.O.V. also or if I should keep it to a minimum. Anyways, I want to let you know that the more reviews, the more chapters I will post.**

 **I also wanted to mention** **PhoenixInside, who was the poster of the 100th review. This story has been going so good, that I want to be able to reach at least 150 review by the end of this story.** **If it doesn't, Oh well. It would be nice though.**

 **And as always, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for your enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** **Close Encounters**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I felt like I shouldn't listen to this strange wolf when Humphrey was right there, but he was just so handsome. I couldn't decipher right from wrong, so I let him do it for me. I had that deep pit feeling in my stomach, but I didn't know why. I mean, he is so great, I want hi! Forget Humphrey! Forget Garth. This Zane guy was just so perfect. He was so persuasive, that I felt like I could trust him with anything. And he licked me! Humphrey was too weak to do it, and Garth never truly forgot about Lilly. He was treating me better in the few days I've seen him, than Humphrey and Garth in a lifetime. Zane will be my mate, he must, and he doesn't have a choice. I need him, and there was nothing that would stop me.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up, not realizing that Zane was already gone. All I cared about was Kate. She was so beautiful, that I needed to see her as much as possible. I walked over to where she was the night before, she was still there. I was concerned that she was going to run away from us when she got the chance. I walked up to her and carefully woke her up like I did on the train those years ago. She sleeps so beautifully, but she is so much better awake.

"Kate. Kate, wake up. Wake up." I said softly. It was almost the same as when I woke her on the train.

"Where are we?" she smiled.

"In that big clearing still."

She frowned, "Well darn, I was hoping that we could go off with each other today.

"Umm, I'll have to check with…" that's when I noticed that Zane wasn't there. I started to look around. I guess Kate found this funny as she giggled. She spoke up:

"Well, since he isn't here, let's just go and maybe he'll be back later." she had a sort of devilish smile on. I didn't know if I liked where this was going, but I followed her anyways. She led me over to the pond that was at the edge of the clearing; where we had been getting our water. She then turned and followed the river that fed into the pond upstream.

"Where exactly are we going Kate?"

"You'll see." she responded. I rolled my eyes at this; she wasn't looking at me, but she still somehow sensed that I did. "Patience Humphrey."

I moaned at this; I never went to alpha school, I never had the discipline that she had with patience. I was always playing with my friends during that time. _Well, thats not entirely true, but I'd rather not relive that memory._ It was about another twenty minutes until she stopped. It was at the shallowest part of the river yet.

"This is good." she stated. I was about to say something, but it was taken away from what she did next. She slowly walked into the the river. Here the current was very slow, it might as well been another pond if it wasn't so skinny here at the river. After she was submerged all the way up to her neck, she beckoned me to come. Part of me excited to follow her, but another part of me wanted to run and hide. My body might be much like an alpha's now, but on the inside, I am still an omega. She looked like she was wanting me, but this was nothing like how I imagined a romantic scene with her. I had always expected something like being in a den together, kissing and nuzzling each other. More realistically, Eve would probably walk in and kill me for it, but that would be expected from her.

I wanted to come in with her, but I couldn't do it. I really was a weak omega, and Zane was right about that, but I will not become a murderer. Maybe being an omega was the best way to stop me from hurting anyone, but it still limited me in many areas. She sighed and walked out, her wet tail brushed my face. I felt a sudden burst of thrill rush through me. She was so good at things like that, I couldn't tell if she was trying to or not. She was just so perfect. I couldn't help myself from staring at her as she walked away. I wanted to keep up with her, but something made me feel immobilized. Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned for me to follow her.

It wasn't like before when she was trying to seduce me, she had worry in her eyes now. Then I realized what she was thinking. As I sniffed the air for any danger, I quickly picked up a scent that couldn't be more than a few meters away. I had to jump so the wolf didn't pounce me. It was one of the eastern wolves that guarded me before. He barely missed me, I started to run. My running speed has slowed down a lot for some reason. I could barely keep up with Kate as we ran back to the clearing. The wolf behind us howled out for others to come to him, indicating to us that there were others.

I started to slow down as I ran out of breath. I thought that I was all powerful when I trained all the time as a lone wolf, but I guess you have to maintain it. After a week of nothing, it really packs a hit trying to get back in it.

"C'mon Humphrey, their right there!"

"What!" I yelled as I turned around to see that there were a few more wolves closing in. One of them was Hutch, another was I think her name is scar or something, and the last was, _oh shit!_

The last one yelled at me in more anger than I've ever heard from her mouth, "You god-damn piece of shit! Give me back my daughter you f***ing bastard! Get back here and I'll make it a quick death for you!"

I seemed to find a sudden burst of energy from fear after that. She was so scary like this. Kate and I kept running for what seemed like forever. We managed to lose all the wolves behind us except Kate mother. Eve was so intent on killing me, that she seemed to have nothing but rage in her eyes. I'm sure she was planning on many different ways to kill me, in the most painful ways possible. From what she said before, I guess she thought that Kate was in my control still. I didn't want to control Kate anymore. I don't want to do 'that' again to anyone. It was just so wrong to do that to someone.

"What are we going to do Humphrey?" she yelled to me. She sounded like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

I was the same when it came to that, "Get back to the clearing, hopefully Zane is there."

"Why do we need Zane?" she asked.

"I think he can help us with her." I said, not even needing to explain to her for her to know what I was thinking.

"Okay, the clearing should be about 100 yards away. Can you make it Humphrey?"

"Well, it is literally life or death, so yeah." I joked around. She didn't find it very funny.

We kept on running, I felt my head getting dizzy, like I was about to pass out. Probably from exhaustion.

We barely made it to the clearing when Eve was literally a Wolf's length away from me. She could have pounced and probably killed me right then, she most likely was worn out as much as we were, but still went on because of her hatred for me.

Zane was in the middle of the clearing where the fire was last night. He started to speak:

"Hey, where were you two lovebi…" I'm guessing that he noticed the crazed wolfess behind us. "Get behind me!" He yelled.

We did as he said. His eyes, have never went back to their normal crimson like he said they would. They were still the blood red that was supposed to hypnotise females. My idea worked, and I'm glad Zane also knew what to do before I told him. Eve started to slow down, her eyes lost the rage that they were filled with seconds before, and were now filled with what seemed like lust. Zane was very good at this stuff, but it was still just wrong to do.

"Alright Eve, you never saw anything out here. What you remember is that Garth abused Kate to the point of her privacy being exposed. He is a crazed wolf when it come to that, you must make sure he is dealt with. You also think that Humphrey and Kate became mates and that Garth is an enemy from the Eastern pack. Do you understand?"

Eve nodded slightly, but enough for it to be noticeable.

"Good, and you will make sure that Garth is dealt with accordingly to pack law for what he has done."

She growled, but not at any of us, but to the thought of Garth. Zane was doing pretty good.

"Alright, now go run back and make sure that Garth is stopped before he attacks someone else. And don't let anyone stop you."

Eve then turned around and ran back to the Jasper area.

"How did you know her name?"

"A Wolf like Eve will make a reputation for herself." I laughed at this. Kate on the other ahnd stood there and looked embarrassed.

"Wow Zane! How did you do that? I thought you said that you couldn't mess with any old memories."

"Yeah, I sort of lied about that. I didn't want to overwhelm you before."

It didn't take Kate long to put the pieces together:

"Hey, what did you do to me? What memories did you mess with?"

"Nothing!" I quickly responded, trying to avoid what happened yesterday when she started getting like this. "I didn't do anything, I didn't even know that I could do that!"

"The what did you do?" she asked

"I just made you forget what happened when I did it. You just forgot what happened for those few minutes. Nothing major happened!"

"How do I know that? You could be just telling me that, when everything I know could be a lie!"

"You just have to trust me."

"But how can I? Your corrupted by this thing inside you!" I was filled with anger from this, but she was right though, I am a monster.

"You're right Kate, I am corrupted. And I don't deserve you. I should be dead, it would be better for everyone if I was. I am truly a monster!"

"Wait Humphrey, I didn't mean it like that." she said.

"Then what did you mean? Kate, what did you mean?" I challenged, I would've calm down if she could have said something. She sadly stayed silent.

"That's what I thought Kate. You should just go back to Garth before your mom gets to him. Forget me Kate, or I'll make you forget me!"

She jumped back from me.

"Go, NOW!" I yelled at her. Instead she went over to Zane for comfort. I was startled by this. What happened? She was standing up against him like he was her mate. I then realized what was happening.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled at Zane.

"Nothing! She is just scared."

"No, you did something to her! What did you screw up in her head?"

He sighed, "I was hoping that I could keep this up a little longer."

"Keep what up? You god-damn bastard! What have you been doing to her?"

"Okay Humphrey! Settle down! Lets sit down and talk about this, okay."

"No! Tell me what's going on now!"

"Fine, but I might as well start from the beginning, I am not you brother Humphrey. I haven't seen the real Zane for years. He was weak, much like you. When I told him my true plans, he denied it, but with you, I have an advantage." he turned from me to Kate, "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Kate quickly responded to him, "Yes my handsome."

"You, you." I screamed out in rage. I got into a challenging stance, ready to fight him.

"No, no, Humphrey. You see, I don't really care about her." He opened up his claws and put them close to her neck. If he wanted to, he could slice her neck in one swift motion from this angle.

I made an unintentional wince as I realized this.

"Ahh, so you've seen this one before, and how did it go, oh yeah!" He put his claws up against her neck so hard that I saw some blood start coming out. He was trying to bring up one of my painful memories, one where I saw a wolf die like this, in the same hold as the one here.

"Stop, STOP!" I pleaded to him.

"Do we have an understanding then?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"Ahh yes, here we go." he drop Kate and told her to go to sleep. She obediently listened despite the blood starting to flow from her neck. "Well, down to business. I need you Humphrey, to help me kill off the wolves that have denied us what we want. Like I said before, 'we need to cure this world from its corruption'."

"Why do you want this? What have they done to you?" I asked.

"Oh Humphrey, don't you see, don't you see who I am. Why do you think I look so much like Zane? Why do you think I know so much about you? Maybe I'm someone that you should know, well, not personally." I wanted to kill him so badly for this, but he could kill Kate with the slightest move. He had me between a rock and a hard place.

"Who are you then?" I asked.

"Well, that I leave to you to figure out, until then, you may still call me Zane. Now, I need you to do something for me. I need you to finish your mission and kill Winston."

"What?! Why?" I yelled.

"Do I need to answer?" he said showing his claws extended towards Kate.

"No, but why do I need to kill them?"

"I've already told you this Humphrey! You need to help me clean the world of this nuisance. These wolves are not pure, and we need to wipe them off the face of the Earth. The reason why we can control them is because they are weak. We are strong! You Humphrey, need to get out of their world and join ours!"

"Ours?" I asked.

"Yes, mine, you father's, your mother's. We all are stronger and wiser than all other wolves. The only way to pure this world is to destroy it and start from new. See how this species of wolves have failed. After thousands of years of hard work, still, some of them are slaves to the humans. They are so brainwashed that this what normal is to them. We need to fix this, start anew."

"How can I kill wolves for that. We are all living things. We are all wolves."

"Yes, but they are all meant to be slaves to us. We are the true leaders. They made it to where you are ranked because of your personality. Alphas, Omegas. It's all bullshit if you ask me. C'mon Humphrey, you know you want to. The reason they call us feral is purely for their own understanding. They call us feral because we are different, and they don't understand why we are killing them. They don't understand how bad their society has become. They don't understand why we are so powerful and they are weak!"

I looked at Kate. Everything he said is technically about her. I knew that this was wrong, but I couldn't help but feel like everything he said was truth.

"Don't you see Humphrey? Look at her! She listens to everything I say. She is weak along with everyone of them." He paused. For how he was speaking, I expected him to kill Kate right then. Instead he gave me an offer. "If you join me Humphrey, I will personally make sure that no harm comes upon Kate. I will also free her, and you may do whatever you want with her. You and I will be the leaders of this new world. We will be the ones that go down in history as the saviors of the wolf race." he offered. "And if you don't then I'll just have to kill her right now, along with the rest of them."

I started to have another mental battle, he was trying to bring out my feral side. I was in no position to fight the urge. I no longer lost control, but was joined with my feral side.

 _Now now Humphrey, isn't this better? Working together instead of constantly fighting._ The voice inside me spoke.

"Alright Zane, You have yourself a deal, as long as Kate won't get hurt."

"Okay, anything else you'd like?"

"Yes, make sure that the omegas have a quick and painless death. Most of them are my friends."

"Understood."

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make sure that Moose of a wolf has a very slow and agonising death."

"Indeed Humphrey! Indeed."

 **Wow! Another super long chapter I don't think it is as long as the one I did a few days ago, but here is chapter 19. I regret to inform all of my readers that this story will probably be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I know exactly what I want to happen now for the end of this story. I started this chapter as soon as I posted the last chapter. So here is another chapter for today. And I just keep blabbering on don't I. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **Anyways, R. &R.,PM any last-minute suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **PS: You can also PM me any suggestions for stories now if you want. I already have a few planned, but if I like you idea, I can make it into a story.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Rise of Death**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

After yesterday, I've had so much hate and anger running through my soul. Zane has been truly psychotic since then also. And Kate has been asleep for over 24 hours now, and I just hope that Zane keeps his word.

Anyways, Zane has been purly crazy. I don't want to do any of this, but he has Kate. I know I wanted to kill her a short while ago, but now I can't imagine her dead. I need her, and at this point, there is no hope for any of the packs. Even with the packs united, which is still strange to me, the don't stand a chance. Zane had explained to me exactly what he planned to do. I guess he has been traveling the land for a long time. He has an army backing him, all believing the same as he. The army is small for a normal attack, especially since he wants to take out an entire population. His force is only about twenty wolves, all feral, but how they've been trained, there is no hope for anyone.

It turns out that you don't need any 'complete hatred', or 'anger' to get their powers to work; and yes they all have the power thing. It's like we're a new species of wolf, well actually, we are. He has taught all of them that they need to use hatred or anger to control their power; he has revealed to me that all you need is concentration. So all of those other wolves are feral and at the angriest they can get.

Zane has somewhat trained me the last few hours. He has had me do some physical training, but mostly more mental training. His plan is to have all the wolves use their powers to make the 'weak wolves' turn against each other. This was just horrible in my opinion, but I don't have a choice. I could kill Zane, but I guess that there is another wolf inline if he dies. He wouldn't give me the name of who that wolf was, but there will always be a leader in this 'revolution', he called it. So there would be no point in it, and I can't take on others like me, I could kill Zane in his sleep maybe, but never in an actual fight. The best I could do is hope that the deaths of the 'weak wolves' are short and painless.

I know that I said before that I wanted Garth to have a slow and painful death, but I couldn't really see that happen. Not that I don't want Garth dead, I hate him so much, but he doesn't deserve a painful death. If I were to do it, I'd just maybe slit his throat with my claws, but nothing extreme.

It has been a long day for me, but I needed to get this out before it happened. I just hope that Kate will be fine after all this.

Well, now, back to where I am, Zane has promised to give Kate over to me, and he is trusting my word to stay by him. I am not going to double cross him, but I know that Kate won't let me do this, I don't know what I was thinking before. I will have to change Kate's entire memory if I want her to love me.

"Alright Humphrey, here you go." Zane said.

"Give her, now!"

"Okay okay, just remember, you have to explain all of this to her."

"I know, lets just get this over with." I said.

"Fine! It's your funeral."

After he said that he woke Kate up, I don't know how he did it exactly, but he said that she wasn't in his control anymore.

Kate looked dazed getting up, "Wha? Where am I… AHHH!"

She saw Zane, I guess she is back to when she first arrived.

"Kate, Kate! Settle down, I am going to explain everything to you."

She still seemed freaked out. "Humphrey! He isn't who he says he is! He isn't Zane! He, he…"

"I know, I know. Just please settle down, he won't hurt you."

She seemed to starting to settle down, but not much. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

She was still very uncomfortable I could tell. And I guess that the daze in her head was starting to clear. "Wait, you Mother F*****, you messed with my head. You made me fall for you! You! You…"

I guess that more of her memory was coming back, "... oh my god! I need to save Garth before my mom gets there!"

"No, Kate. There is no point, you need to settle down and I'll explain everything to you."

She still seemed to be nervous; her eyes kept darting at the trees, as if they were going to reveal things to her.

"Kate, listen, I need you to listen."

She finally started to calm, "Okay, first off, where are we exactly?"

Easy question at least, "We are in a large clearing south of Jasper, and a little before Banff. The same clearing where your father found me." I winced on the inside after saying this. Soon, I'd have to go and kill Winston. That was part of the deal between Zane and I. 'I have to finish my mission.'

"Okay, so when are we?"

"You've only been out here for a few days, we've kept you fed well, there are plenty of rabbits around for us."

"What do you mean, 'us'."

I realized how badly I had screwed up by saying this. "I'm going to come clean Kate, I need you to understand. I am a feral wolf from the sawtooth pack, and I sorta need to…"

"What, to what?"

"God-damn it! I have to kill all the wolfs from all of the Jasper packs. I need to help kill Garth, kill Eve, kill Winston, and all the wolves from all the packs." I cried out. After that, I started to cry right there. It was one thing to think it, but another to say it to the face of the one wolf I've ever loved.

She stood there, not know what to say I'm sure. It didn't take her long to do what I expected her to do:

She ran.

"Well, Humphrey, do you want to try and fix this or restart?" Zane asked me.

I sighed, "Restart." I said shaking my head.

 **There you go everyone, chapter 20! I know that it is short and not well done, but I needed this to get out, and it is a lot like a filler chapter. I didn't know how to explain the other stuff otherwise, but this is what I could come up with. So please be nice. I'll try harder in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I want to let people know about a new page on facebook. It's called Alpha and Omega FanFiction. So this is for everyone, from writers to readers to all the other places in this community. I want people to enjoy the page. It is entirely non-profit and I want to have people like you guys on it and help me get it going. So please join the community and we can try to make the biggest Alpha and Omega Fanfiction community ever! (Besides the great one already on this site.)**

 **Another thing is that I want to challenge you artists out there to some fan-art. If I could see some fan-art, that would be awesome. You can send them to me at my email, which is on my bio page. Please try if you can, send whatever you come up with, and I will love anything that comes in.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM any last second suggestions, and read for enjoyment!**

 **-Hikers123**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am very sorry to everyone about not posting in awhile. So without blabbering, let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 21: Self Realization**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"This getting old yet Humphrey?" asked Zane.

"Oh shut up! How am I supposed to do this? There is no way she won't freak out!" I said yelling to the sky.

He stood there for a second. He has been a lot more, less-friendly since he revealed that he isn't infact my brother. He won't tell me how he knows the stuff my brother would. He also know that they look alike, so that means that they have meet, or at least saw each other. I decided to break the silence:

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do? I need to do this somehow."

"Why not make her think the same way we do?"

This angered me, but I couldn't say anything. I truly didn't _think_ the same way he did. It was more like I felt like what he wants, though that had to be my feral side. I didn't want to kill anyone in my mind, but at the same time it would _feel_ so good to rip out their throats for all they have wronged me. They have ruined my life with their Alpha-Omega shit. It is so stupid. I just want to be able to live with Kate without any judgement. What is the point of it? If they didn't have the law, then I could of just been with Kate in the first place, and even Garth and Lilly could have been able to be together. But no, Garth could have just united the packs with Lilly, but no, he had to go with pack law and go with the hot, sexy alpha. He never loved Lilly then. He ruined both her and my lives. He had ruined our lives. Garth, has ruined our lives. Now I wish that we hadn't sent Eve back to get Garth. I'm sure that he had an excruciating death, but it would have been so much better if I was there. So see it happen, to maybe even do it myself. Ensuring that it would be a slow and painful death.

I shook my head. This is the type of shit that goes into my head when I let my feral thoughts take over.

I finally responded to Zane. "Why don't we just let them live. What if we do something to them to make them think like how we do. Have them want to do stuff like us. Fix their society!?"

"Because Humphrey! They are beyond saving. They will only re-corrupt themselves."

"How can we kill innocents though? How can we…"

He pounced me and pushed down on my throat.

"EH. What...Are...You.."

"You are really ticking me off Humphrey. I saw a lot of potential in you, but you are lowering it with every question you ask. Just let your anger take control. Let it roar like a mighty fire; burning everything in your path, to make way for the new."

He finally started to release pressure when he saw me starting to lose conciseness.

"Sorry if my temper got a little out of hand, but listen to what I said. Don't let you 'Omega' cloud your vision. There is nothing wrong with being an omega for the fun, but they lack a clear mind. They are clever, but not exactly intelligent. They care too much for whoever they meet. They are clouded by what is right in front of them. They all are weak though, we need to abolish their kind."

I didn't seem to learn my lesson from almost blacking out. "What does that make Kate? Another useless 'weak wolf'?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But you should be grateful to me for letting her live. She deserves to die like all the rest of them."

"NO! None of those wolves deserve to die! It's you that is corrupted."

He shook his head in a disapproval way, "How many times have we been over this Humphrey? Like I just said, Omegas are clouded by their lack of judgment. Just like you; you need to open your eyes at what is happening. You were supposed to be higher than all of them." He looked over at Kate, who was lying on the ground again. "If you won't comply this way, maybe we have to go a little further." He showed an evil smirk as he started to walk towards Kate on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Well, it's simple, you don't respond with this sort of deal, so how about we change it up a bit."

"STOP! PLEASE DON"T!" I pleaded.

He gave me a quick look as he stood over Kate. He was so cold-hearted. I stood there in horror as he took one of his claws as stabbed it into the back of her back-left leg. She screamed out in pain. I stood there like a fool. She was right there getting tortured and I didn't do a thing. She finally blacked out from the pain, which was a partial relief to me. She no longer had to feel the direct pain that was being done to her. After she had been unconscious for a few moments, Zane pulled out his claw and wiped the blood off it in the dirt around him.

"Well now, you can see where this is going now I would believe." He said with the same devilish grin he had before.

"Why do you even need me?" I said starting to cry.

"Humphrey, I don't need you, I am just merely trying to spare you. All you have to do is join me in this revolution."

"This is no revolution, it is genocide!"

He flared up again, "Do I need to explain some more?" He rose his claws again toward Kate's other hind leg.

"NO, NO, NO." I blurted.

"Then we have an understanding I presume."

"I do not believe what you do, but I will do as you say for Kate's sake."

"Good. This means we can start even sooner. Tomorrow we will start the cleansing of this world. The dawn of a new era. An era where there will be peace and justice."

I laid down and started sobbing into the earth.

"You'll need your rest for tomorrow. And as for Kate, we'll leave her here."

"You're a psycho."

"And you're a fool." He said walking off.

* * *

That night, I had nightmare about what was to come. I was at the battle tomorrow, but wasn't at the same time. I could see what was going on, but couldn't actually affect anything. I watched as my friends were ripped to shreds. There was no mercy on anyone, not even the young pups. They were all slaughtered; it was truly a genocide. I couldn't do anything as everyone I once cared about was killed right before my eyes. I finally just closed my eyes and tried to ignore what was happening. It felt so real, but I knew it was a dream at the same time. Before I knew it, the world started to fade and I woke to the sounds of wolves chattering around me.

* * *

One of them noticed me, "Hey! The son-of-a-bitch is finally up."

 **There you go everyone. Next chapter is finally out. Sorry to everyone for the wait. I won't lie to you guys, but I got lazy. I lost motive to write for a while and I apologize to everyone.**

 **Anyways, I would still like Fan-art from you guys and for those of you wanting to, please email me at hikers123fanfiction**

 **I also have a new Facebook profile for all you readers to get in touch with me there. Feel free to shoot me a friend request. So I know who it is, please PM me also telling me your Name you will friend request me with. I would just like to know who you are on this site before I confirm the friend request.**

 **Well, that's it for now. As always, R. &R., PM me any suggestions for either the ending of this story, or plot of another story, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Instinct**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"What?" I said wearily, trying to understand what was happening.

"Grab him!" I heard one of them say. It was a voice that sounded very familiar to me.

Before I could react, there was a wolf on top of me holding me down. The impact woke me up quickly, almost like someone just dunked me in an ice-cold river. Whomever this wolf was, they weren't that strong, nor that big. I easily pushed him (I could tell it was a 'him' by the body) off me and my vision focused on the surroundings.

At first, when I heard the wolves, I assumed that it was the other wolves that Zane spoke of. Now, I knew I was wrong, the wolves there were what may be considered, the exact opposite.

Now that I could see clearly, I saw that it was infact Salty who tried to pin me before. From somewhere in the crowd, I heard Mooch yell for Salty to run. He was there on the side of me, where I tossed him off of me, he had the look of complete fear in his eyes. He ran, from what I assume was because of fear. They all feared me, and they have complete reason to. I was a monster despite all the times Zane had told me I wasn't, but it was not the time to have a inner meltdown.

I started to quickly look around to see other wolves that I might recognize. It wasn't hard; there were so many of my past friends around me. I saw wolves like, of course, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Then there was Wolves like Winston there, who was standing with Kate. And next to them, was none other than Garth. _Oh Garth! Oh wonderful, Garth._ I had to fight off my emotions to stop from going on a rampage. Seeing all of these wolves that I once considered my friends (except Garth) just brought back so many memories, some good, some bad, but the mix started a chain-reaction that made me feel so much anger inside me.

I somehow managed to keep calm. From over the crowd, Winston told other wolves to grab me. They did as they were told, and came at me; which wasn't the best idea for them.

I counted all of their attacks, and in so, injuring them severely, but not to death. I stood there, breathing heavily after the exhilaration of that. It felt good hurting someone, hurting them to where they bled, all on instinct.

Out of nowhere, Winston and Garth were standing a few feet infront of me. I don't know how they got there, or how long they've been standing there, but I was sure that to them, I looked like a lunatic. (Not that I wasn't)

I was about to speak when Winston started. "Humphrey." he greeted.

Without much thought, I said, "Sir."

"I see that you haven't went far."

I knew he was trying to lower my guard, but I still let him. "Yes, umm, how when else would I have gone?"

"I would of expect you of gone far, taking Kate along with you and your brother."

"I…I…" I suddenly felt something hard hit my head.

I turned to see who it was.

I was shocked to see who it was, it was, it was. It was none other than Kate.

She mouthed to me "I'm sorry Humphrey" but I could tell in her eyes that it was what she wanted.

I turned back to Winston and Garth. In the pain I felt, I lunged at Garth with lightning speed. I closed my eyes and felt my claws tear through flesh. They didn't go deep, but I opened my eyes to see what I had done. Instead, I was horrified by what I had done.

"NO,NO,NO!" I screamed out.

 **There is the next chapter everyone. I hope you like it.**

 **I want to inform everyone of my next Fanfiction Story. It is called** **Opposites Attract** **. There is more information on it on my bio page and you can PM me if you want more information about it. DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE STORY OR ANY SPOILERS! I will not spoil any of the story, but I will explain anything in the prologue if you want.**

 **Other things, I want to explain more on the Fanart opportunities, I will post them on my Fanfiction Facebook page. If you don't want me to post it, tell me in email. I will accept all fanarts, except any that are inappropriate for a posted picture. I will though still look at it.**

 **Even though my next story is started, I am still taking any requests for story ideas from anyone who wants something to happen.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions for later chapters, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: An Offering**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"NO NO NO!" I screamed out. I couldn't believe what I had just done. It wasn't Garth that my claws pierced, it was Kate!

"No, no, no! What have I done?" I mumbled to myself. Wolves around me I could tell wanted to help _her_ , but were too scared of me.

"SOMEONE HELP HER!" I yelled out to them. Running out of the crowd was a small wolf that seemed to be at least a year younger than me, but was still seemed mature. I let him come close to her, even though I was expecting Eve to come out to help, after all she was the pack healer.

I was in a daze, I could barely comprehend what was happening. I had screwed up! I had let my emotions take control of me.I had let the demon take control. That is what _he_ wanted the entire time.

 _Oh so you haven't forgotten about me?_ I heard the voice inside me say.

"Oh shut the f*** up!"

"Excuse me?" the wolf said that was looking at Kate.

"Just keep looking at her!" I yelled at him to do.

I have no clue why no one had attacked me yet, actually, I know exactly why: they've seen that I will attack.

My mind was such a blur at the moment. I was panicking at what I had done, and the next thing I knew was that I was standin up, in my den.

"How the hell did I get here?" I said to myself.

"Hello again Humphrey." Winston said from behind me.

I cringed at his voice. "Wheres Kate?" I asked.

"She's fine."

I gave out a sigh a relief at that.

"Now, how did I get here?"

"Kate wanted you alive." he said in an emotionless tone.

I was shocked by this myself. "Why?"

"She still believes that you can be saved."

Even though I didn't want it to be, he was right. I don't have hope left for me, I've gone too far now.

I spoke again after a few moments of awkward silence. "So what are you doing here?"

"Humphrey, there is no other wolf that was willing to stand guard here. Everyone either hates you or is just plain scared of you."

"So you're not scared of me?"

"No, because I've dealt with wolves like you before and I know how to handle them."

He was now speaking to me like I was a whole other being. Like I was in-wolf. "What do you mean? I grew up with all of you. I lived like all of you. I will die for all of you!"

"Oh will you?"

"Yes I will!" I yelled back at him.

"I thought that when you woke up this morning, that you were willing to kill all of us?" he said, still keeping the emotionless voice.

I quickly tried to change the subject. "So how did I get here?"

"Don't you remember? You came here yourself. I'm surprised that you would have came here after all, but you wouldn't let anyone get in your way. You stayed silent the entire time though."

"Wait, what?" I said shocked.

He still hadn't seemed to loosen up. So I tried another approach, "Never mind. Umm, so what happened to Zane?"

"Oh that psycho? We didn't let him live long, the only reason we didn't do the same to you, is that Kate begged us to let you live."

'Why would she do that?' I asked myself. I kept the conversation moving, "So when will I be able to see Kate?"

"HA!" He blurted, now with a lot of emotion. "But in all seriousness, she wants to see you again, but she still doesn't have as much power as Garth. You will be lucky to live through the night."

"Why?" I said scared by how he said it.

"My watch ends in a few moments, then Garth will be looking after you." he said. Right then, Garth came in, with a large smirk on his face. "Well speak of the devil!" said Winston. "I guess this my cue to leave." he said. He laughed as he left.

"Uh, hi Garth." I said in the most innocent tone I could.

"Hello Humphrey." he said eagerly.

I don't know why I felt so intimidated by him. I could honestly kick his ass in less than a few seconds.

"Now, let's get down to business." he said with an evil smile.

Before I could say anything, he took his paw and swiped it across my face. He used the underside of his paw, so there was no cut left there, but it still hurt.

"Allright, allright. Can't we talk about…" I almost finished but he hit me again before I could.

"Shut up and take what you deserve!" he yelled at me.

I for some reason listened to him and took more of the hits. He kept using his paws to hit me, so that it wouldn't cause any blood nor be very visible afterwards. So that I guess no one could see if he attacked me from a glance. If a healer inspected me, they could easily find the soon-to-come bruises, but I guess he didn't count on that.

I just stood there, actually laying there to be more literal. I took blow after blow from him. I now knew why I didn't fight back or give any resistance. He was right before, I do deserve this. I had tried to attack him out of anger, and I was willing to kill all of them for myself to be with Kate. I was willing to kill 'em all for my own happiness. I had hurt Kate in the process and I have done so many other things. I have had so many chances to help so many wolves. All the way from when I was a pup, to when I was a lone wolf. I had let so many down. I had let them all down, for my own happiness. I was a monster, I had been born with the purpose to hurt and kill others. Now I was receiving what I had long deserved.

After about five minutes of this, Garth stopped and gave me a break.

I foolishly asked, "Why did you stop?"

"I don't have that much energy, and besides, there are so many other things that I could do to you, but I actually have an offer for you."

What, was my first thought, but I quickly got in on it and asked him what it was.

He explained: "I know about your 'power'."

"Yes, what about it?" I said, feeling ashamed of myself.

"Well, I will let you live, and we won't ever follow you, and you can go back to how it was before, when you just wanted to pass through the territory."

"If…"

"If you make Kate love me and not you."

"WHAT! WHY?" I yelled at him.

"SHH!" he 'shushed' at me. "Okay Humphrey, I don't like you and I'm sure you hate me, but I promise you, that we will leave you alone."

Quietly, I stated, "That didn't answer my question, why?"

He gave a "Huh", showing his annoyance of me. "Kate has always loved you Humphrey, and I've hated that. Ever since Lilly left, I had not been able to find any wolf besides Kate, but she loves you, not me."

"Yes, and you think that I would throw that all away?"

"Haven't you already?" He said with a sly smirk. I growled at him for it, but he just shook it off and continued. "Anyways, Kate will not love me as long as she knows you're out there."

"Why the hell do you think I would do that? I love Kate as well!"

"Exactly! Do you think that it would ever work out for you and Kate. What if you lost it and killed her? What if you, I don't know, say, stabbed her in her chest?"

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"C'mon Humphrey, make the deal, and you can stop this suffering."

"I'm not suffering." I said in between twinges.

"Sure you not, your just 'twitchy', is that it?" he said, still with his oh-so-prideful smirk on his face.

"And if I refuse?" I asked him, with my head down.

He gave me a cold smile. "Then I'll just have to kill her."

 **Alright everyone, there was chapter 23 you the lot of you. I apologise for the super-slow chapter updates. School is just killing the amount of time I have for these chapters. I work on them each day of the week, but they don't get finished in said amount of time. So I have more time on the weekends, particularly Sunday afternoon (where I live) and so that is when these are done. I hope you can all understand.**

 **In other news, Like I said before in earlier A/N's, "I also have a new Facebook profile for all you readers to get in touch with me there. Feel free to shoot me a friend request. So I know who it is, please PM me also telling me your Name you will friend request me with. I would just like to know who you are on this site before I confirm the friend request."**

 **The Fanart opportunities are still up and always will be up. Don't be afraid to shoot me a pic of some sort, whatever you send, I assure you I will love. I am not an artist, so I am in no position to judge anyone else's artwork. For more information on it, check back at the A/N on the last chapter.**

 **Another thing that I've been meaning to do is thank a guest. This guest, on September 15th, gave a review on most of the chapters, ending. I want to thank whomever you are for those. I've meant to thank you for awhile now, but I honestly have a horrible memory when it comes to those type of things.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions (I will be doing a little bit more than I planned on for this story), and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Dreaming**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I felt immense pain in my chest. All that I could remember was stopping Humphrey from hurting Garth, by putting myself in the way.

I admit that it was pretty foolish of me, but I couldn't let Humphrey hurt him. They were antagonizing him anyways. He was bound to attack, and how he looked at me. I meant to knock him out when I hit him, but I lowered my strength in the swing at the last second I fear of hurting him too much. He realized that _I_ hit him. That is what seemed to throw him over the edge. I lost his trust, and I had no clue how to get it back.

I hadn't realized it, but I was laying down with my eyes closed. I could hear wolves around me, but they all sounded muffled to me. I think I could hear my mother, and a smaller wolf. It sounded like Mark. Mark was a younger wolf, about a year younger than me. I had seen him around a lot training with my mother. He was picked to be the next healer in the pack. I originally was going to, but for some reason, my dad said it would be better if someone else was. So I had seen this Mark working with my mother. It would make sense right now, hearing him and my mother right now, they're probably looking at my injuries.

I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed so heavy that I started to pant trying to lift them. Well, I felt like I was panting at least, but every simple function seemed very difficult to me right now. Suddenly, I felt a paw start to stroke my head.

"Settle down Kate." I heard my mother say. "It's all going to be okay."

There was only one thing that came to my mind at that point, "Where's Humphrey?"

"Shhh." She said calming me down. I hadn't felt like this since I was a pup, in my first thunderstorm. The main thing I remember from that is the comfort I felt when my mom curled around my sister and I and keep us protected. Motherly love, something that could always make a wolf feel better no matter the situation.

I started breathing heavily again. Now not because I was tired, but for Humphrey. He had never felt this type of love. His mother died almost right after he was born, and his father turned him into a weapon because of it.

"Kate, KATE!" My mother said. "Calm down, or you're going to hurt yourself."

Suddenly, I felt a burst of pain run through my chest. My eyes flew wide open and I could feel myself hyperventilating. Then, I felt my head getting dizzy, and my mother's words start to fade.

* * *

I woke up in a strange place. I felt like I had been here before, but it was also foreign at the same time. I felt much more strength here, like I just awoke from a long nap. It was grassy here, the sun felt warm on my fur. Like a spring day, flowers, healthy-looking grass, and a beautiful cool breeze.

"Where am I?" I called out. With no response I, I yelled out again, "Hello, anywhere there?"

For how beautiful this place was, I couldn't believe that no one was here. I started to walk forward towards a large tree at the end of this magnificent clearing.

I unconsciously let out a "wow" as I walked. I noticed it after I said it, but it was true, this place was a 'wow' kind of place.

As I approached the tree, I noticed that the area behind it was nothing like the clearing. Behind about 15 meters of trees, there was nothing.

By nothing, I mean that there was just dirt. The trees even started to turn grey the closer you got to the edge. Out of curiosity, I walked out there. I was instantly greeted by a chill, and the feeling of weakness. Despite the conditions, I kept on walking.

It was only a few more meters and the ground became complete nothingness; and I mean complete nothingness. There was nothing at all. No sky, no ground, no anything. I peeked over the edge to check and see if it was an illusion. What I saw was harder to believe than the first glance. The ground from that view was flat, and was studded with what looked like the night sky. The ground was flat, and seemed like only an inch thick. Out of curiosity, I started to dig in the dirt around me. I dug a depth of about a foot or two, without breaking through the hole. I peeked my head over the side again to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but the ground was only an inch thick from this view, and I had dug much more than that.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. I already could tell that I was in some other-worldly place, but this just astonished me.

"Well. shit!" I again said to myself.

After trying to contemplate what was happening, I decided to give up and head back to the meadow I was in before. I could feel the warmth returning as I walked through the trees again, this time though, I didn't feel rejuvenated, I still felt tired as before. I unwillingly laid down in the grass and started to drift off to sleep, when I suddenly heard a voice.

I jumped up and got into a defensive-fighting position. The wolfess was very familiar to me, but I couldn't seem to get my thoughts together for her.

"Hello Kate, didn't expect you to be here." she said.

"Who are you?" I said with a bit of a growl.

"Last time we met, you left and said 'screw this'." she said giggling.

"You?" I said. Remembering back to that horrid dream I had a few nights ago.

"Sure, you can call be that."

"Okay, what is this place?"

"You are inside of your mind. This is where dreams usually happen, but for some reason, you didn't have a dream."

"So I'm asleep?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"So how come I feel so tired?"

"I don't know, this is your head after all."

"You aren't going to try to make me change are you, or make me go crazy with you speaking to me in my head?"

"Heavens no! Like I said before, I am nothing like that of which Humphrey has. I am merely a figment of your imagination to be able to make sense of the world. I'm the feeling that you get when you are going to do something bad."

"But you just said you weren't going to try and change me."

"I'm not. You made me in order to know right from wrong. All wolves have this, but you see it as 'me'."

"So what now?"

"Now, you can either stay here and look around some more, or you can go to sleep, and wake up in the real world."

"Alright, I think I'd rather go back to real world. I need to see Humphrey."

"Ha ha." She laughed. "That is what I was hoping you would do. Goodnight."

I smiled, "Goodnight!". Her voice was so soothing. I couldn't believe how nice she seemed. She seemed kind, joyful, and was always cozy to be around. It was like the feeling I got when I was a pup around my mom. I felt comfort around her, or me I guess by what she said, but she was so kind.

I was about to go to sleep when I realized what was so familiar about her besides me seeing her before in my dream.

"Why do you look so much like my mother?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

She smiled, "You take comfort, in your mother, so you made my appearance like her's."

"But I thought that you were me?"

"I am, but your mind created me like this, and I help you make decisions and help you understand the world, but not even I can understand all of you."

"But…"

"Shhh, go find Humphrey." she said with a smile. She turned around and started to walk away. I smiled as she did. I took one final glance at my surroundings as my surroundings became blurry and I lost consciousness to this world.

* * *

In turn, I gained consciousness in the real world. I blinked a few times and realized that I was in my den, the alpha den. Instead of Garth who was usually here, my mom and Mark were standing a few feet away from me, chatting about something.

My mother instantly noticed me trying to stand up. "No no no. Lay down and rest, your injuries are pretty substantial. You need to let them heal."

I smiled at her. "Hi."

She gave me a smile back. "Hi."

I felt like a small pup. I was laying on my back, and my mom was speaking to me in her puppy-voice. I had gotten so used to her being so violent and protecting of us, that I've forgotten the kind wolf she was.

After a few moments, I remembered what I needed to do: "Where's Humphrey?"

 **There you go everyone. I have about half of the next chapter done, that was originally part of this one, but I decided to cut it out. I somehow squeezed this one in. That is about what I have to say for now. I thank everyone that has reviewed and everyone that has PM me for suggestions. I only used one of them, but I enjoyed the thought of the other ones. Same as my past chapters A/N's, about the facebook fanfiction site and the fanart. Please send some and I will see you next chapter.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **Below is a PM to the guest of whom I addressed to last chapter.**

 _ **Hello, I've seen that you used the review area as a PM sorta spot. I would like to know who you are if you'd allow for that. And I highly suggest that you make an account so I can have more-private PMs. Until next time, have a good day/night. (And that goes to all of you other readers reading this)**_

 _ **-Hikers123**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Explanations**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Then I'll just have to kill her." He said with a cold smile.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would."

"Like you would jeopardise your image to hurt me."

"It wouldn't be hard."

"You believe that you could just get away with murder, and of your own mate?"

He rolled his eyes, making sure it was noticeable to me. "Why would they ever believe it was me that killed her? After all, you did claw her."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. Every time he mentioned me stabbing her, I got flashes of it in my mind. Most of me felt horrible for hurting her, and wanted to basically get revenge on myself for it, but there was still another part of me that felt differently. That part loved it. It loved the feeling of my claws tearing through flesh. It loved the sensation of another wolf's blood dripping off my paws. _I_ , loved the feeling of attacking her. _I_ ,loved the feeling of my claws tearing through flesh. And it was _I_ , that loved the sensation of a wolf's blood dripping off my paws.

Garth was still speaking, but I only caught the last part of it.

"...and everyone would think it was you that killed her. It was no other than the feral wolf that we so blindly let into the pack. The one we should have killed along with that Zane back in the field."

"No, please stop speaking about hurting. I can't handle it anymore."

"Huh?" he gave me at first. "Oh, so you're truly a feral wolf. You can't handle the thought of blood without losing it."

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I pleaded to him.

"Maybe it would be better if you lost it. Right in front of Kate. It'll be easier than trying to stage anything."

"NO!" I continued pleading, not putting my head to the ground and covering it with my paws.

"Shut up you mutt." He said hitting me against the side of my head. It wasn't hard enough to knock me out, but it still hurt really badly.

"Stop, please. Don't do this."

"Don't do _this_?" He said slamming his paw on the side of my head again, much harder now.

"Stop." I said, now breathing very slowly.

"Well answer me Humphrey, are you going to take the deal, or are you going to let her die."

"Screw you!" I said with a smirk of my own.

"I'll let you sleep on it, maybe you'll feel different in the morning." He said, giving me one more even harder blow to the head. "Too, bad the healers hate you. You'll probably need to get that checked."

I tried to lift my paw in anger at him, but I felt way too tired to.

"I be here in the morning, I hope you chose to let Kate live."

I mouthed something to him, which just made him laugh at me. He was about to say something else, but instead he sorta shrugged it off and continued walking out of the den.

As he left, I thought to myself, 'For someone who is supposed to watch me, he is doing a real crappy job at it.'

As the world started to fade to black, I chuckled at my thought. _I guess I still have some of the omega comedy in me._

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

"Where's Humphrey?"

To this, my mom quickly changed her mood and growled. She usually just growled at his name, after all she hated him, but this time, she did it more towards me.

"Really Kate?" she said with a growl in her voice. "After all he has done to you, after all the pain he has caused you. He is not the innocent omega you knew."

I got up, despite the pain in my chest. "Yes he is, he has always been!"

"No he isn't Kate!" she barked. "He is a murderer! He…"

I cut her off, "He hasn't killed anyone, he needs me. I need him!"

She started speaking softer, I assume trying to calm me down. "Kate, please listen." she started. "Humphrey is dangerous. We can't let you get hurt by him. We can't allow him to hurt any other wolves. If he did, it would be on our paws."

"NO! I need him, I love him!"

She quickly covered my mouth. "Kate, don't say that out loud. We can't the pack know about you and him."

I pushed her paw of my muzzle. "Why?"

"The pack will go into chaos if they find out that you are in love with a deadly feral wolf."

"What do you mean 'chaos'?" I asked suspiciously.

"What I mean is that, if the pack finds out that you are in love with Humphrey, they will rebel and demand new leaders."

"What are you telling the pack then, they must know that I was there with him?"

"We told them that you were being controlled by Zane and Humphrey didn't know. A half truth I guess, but if we tell the pack the truth, it will affect all of our family, and all of Garth's."

"Screw Garth! I don't want to be with him. He always abused me, and always took advantage of me. He doesn't care about me. Not since Lilly left."

"I know, but we all have to make sacrifices, it's our responsibility."

"Pshh" I started. "Responsibilities. That's what started this whole mess. If I had just picked Humphrey…"

"If you picked Humphrey, then we would have gone to war. And Humphrey would have been banished anyways for breaking pack law."

"Why Humphrey and not me?"

"Because we would have made sure that you weren't. Your father and I were still leaders at the time."

"I don't care, I would have gone with him. I let this happen to him. If only I was there."

"You were there, and he made the choice to leave. He was, and is, smart. He understood that it was your responsibility as an alpha. After all, you told him and he still helped you get home. He obviously knew what he was facing."

I felt a huge knot form in my stomach. I never did tell him, did I? "About that…"

"Yes Kate?"

"I never did tell Humphrey until we got home."

"Hmm, really? I just assumed you did, but that doesn't matter now. He'll be gone by nightfall tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I bursted.

"Humphrey, he's leaving tomorrow. And good riddance too."

"Where is he now?" I said panting.

"Don't worry, he is in his den right now, but the sooner he leaves the better."

In confusion I asked, "Did you really leave him alone. I need to be there. I don't know if he can stay calm without me!"

"No no Kate, it's fine. Garth is there with him tonight."

I was even more confused by this. "You thought it was a good idea to leave Humphrey with Garth? Humphrey attacked him. That will jeopardise both of their safety."

"Garth insisted that we let him take watch for the night, but your father was there earlier talking with Humphrey."

We kept on talking, I felt calm, but not completely. I was anxious to get to Humphrey, and I was nervous about exactly what I said about Humphrey now. Especially around Mark. And speaking about Mark, I had completely neglected his presence during the first few minutes I was up and talking with my mom. He had been standing in the corner, unmoving until I showed a cringe of pain during mid-conversation. When that happened, Mark immediately sprang up and started to observe my wound and was trying to convince me to lay back down. My mom didn't care for his urgency. I could tell that Mark was trying to impress her with his quick medical reflexes, but she didn't seem to care about him.

After that, my mom dismissed Mark back to his den, assuring him that his services were no longer needed. Once he left the den, my mom and I continued our conversation. I still had very little memory from the clearing we were at. Zane did a number on me with his memory erasing. I had bits and pieces, but not much. The thing that caught my attention the most was what Zane did to my mom.

I kind-of have a memory of it, but still don't at the same time. I remember seeing my mom there, but not what happened to her. I guess that she tried to save me, but it went very wrong, very quickly. I guess Zane attempted to make my mom believe that Humphrey was my true mate (as much as I wish he was) and that Garth 'wrecked me'. So my mom was tricked into wanting to kill Garth herself. She, thankfully for Garth, was seen by another wolf who was part of her search party. The other wolf was able to get back to the pack and warn Garth before she got to him. And they were able to knock my mom out, which cleared her mind. I have no clue how they managed to do it, but they were able to beat my mom in a fight without substantially injuring her. Whoever did that, should be awarded as the bravest wolf ever; to go up against my mom like that.

But anyways, I guess that was why she wasn't there when my dad and Garth came back to raid the clearing. Now that I think of it, there was no females there. I guess that was a good idea, disabling the powers of that Zane… I wonder what happened to him anyways.

After what seemed like hours of talking, she told me that I needed to go to sleep. I obediently listened to her and curled up to go to sleep. I don't know why I listened to her so intently, but I felt like there was something telling me to listen.

 **Okay everyone. I will not lie to anyone. I will not make-up excuses for my delay. School does have a major role in it, but I have substantial time on the weekends. I also had my entire fall-break about two weeks ago, and I didn't do any writing. I sincerely apologize for this. The reason I didn't write was that I had a major writer's-block and had no idea for what to happen next. In one of my earlier chapters, I said that I knew what I wanted to happen, but as the story progressed, I changed my idea. So now I had to try and make something different without ruining the story's plot. The last reason of why I didn't write was that I was lazy and didn't do it. I just watched YouTube for hours and hours. Watching jacksepticeye and SkyVSGaming. I didn't write, and I didn't even check any of my stories. (Mine and other's that I'm following)**

 **I know I'm blabbering on now, but it needed to be said. I invite anyone to yell at me to write more during another long period of nothingness from me either through a review or a PM.**

 **Well, until next time, please R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	27. Chapter 26

**I've decided to take a different approach to this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 26: Trickery**

 **Fake-Zane's / Ares' P.O.V.**

 **Somewhere just outside of the pack borders.**

"Hello my brothers, sisters, and friends. We know what is to come. Jasper's Central pack believe that I am dead, how foolish of them. My sister, Athena was able to distract them and trick them into believing that they killed me. They were foolish to bring only males. They didn't expect any of you to come."

I heard cheering from the crowd as I gave my speech. So I continued with the tone and motivation.

"Many of you are wondering why we let them go afterwards. Well, what is better than a hero coming back from the dead. What is better than a little surprise. We have placed spies into their group. I'm sure that you notice their absence. We will not attack until the time is right."

"Now that we have this position, we must turn Humphrey to our side. He is one of the two true-bloods left in the world. Both of his parents were true-bloods. His father had the gift, but foolishly chose to never use it. And his wife, Humphrey's mother, as we all know, is famous for leading the first war; the first to fight the corruption in this world. With both true-bloods on our side, we will be undefeated in all the challenges we face, and we will complete what we were all put here to do."

I snickered to myself.

"Now with no further ado, I put the first of the true-bloods back in command."

I winced as I said those words. I wanted to be in command, but with the real Zane here, no one will listen to me. I looked up as Zane walked up to the hill that I was on. I had taken on his role. Him and I looked so alike. The truth was that it was _he_ who found _me_ , I made up a story to Humphrey that I found Zane and tried to train him but he couldn't live up to the standards. It was thankfully believable to Humphrey. In reality, Zane found me and saved me. He is the one who recruited everyone. He saved us from death when times got dark for us. He is, being a true-blood, extremely strong, physically but mainly in his power.

He has more power than even his mother had. He has been practicing his skill constantly ever-since he learned how to use it, which had at a very young age. He could instantly make anyone do what he wanted. He was even able to control the girls in our group that have the gift. He was more powerful than any of us. The only one that could equal him, is Humphrey. At the last battle-discussion, a wolf that we recently recruited suggested that we just kill Humphrey so it would be easier to take down the Jasper pack. Zane snapped his neck immediately. That showed us what would happen if we displeased him.

I once looked up to him, now I feared him. I would honestly run away now that he is in command. I've been wanting to run away for ages, but even then, he was still in control. He told the pack that I was in charge, but that was far from the truth. He is a master at mind-games. He could knock down a tree with a pebble, from just hitting it in the right spot. He understood how life worked. He understood how to deceive. He knew how to control. Now, I am stuck here, not because I have gone too far to turn back, but because he has my sister.

* * *

 _My sister and I were both born with the power. Neither of our parents had it, nor anyone before them. We were born in a small pack close to the border between Canada and Alaska. Our pack was just emerging, only a few generations old, but we still had about 15 wolves in it including ourselves. Our original names weren't Ares and Athena either, but we are never supposed to speak of our past lives. We were only a few months old when our powers started to happen. We had no clue what was happening at the time, but we were scared. Wolves started coming to us, wanting to be ours. Even our own parents were entranced by us. They all ended up getting killed by another pack because they couldn't defend themselves._

 _After that, we tried to find a new pack. We kept ourselves from gaining any eye-contact with any wolves. We traveled until we reached a pack that seemed willing to take us in. I found it by sniffing a wolf. I had no idea why to follow it, but I felt consumed to find this wolf. This turned into the worst choice I ever made._

 _I convinced my sister to come with me. She refused, and then I forced her to come. I was completely mindless in my efforts to find this wolf. I couldn't help but feel pulled to this wolf. After hours of walking, we reached the area where the wolf was. It was an adult wolf with grey-blue eyes; I couldn't know at the time, but it was Winston. We got into hearing distance of him, and could hear him talking to himself. I'm amazed to this day that he didn't smell us. He was pacing back-and-forth in a small circle. I remember exactly what he said to this day._

" _What have I done? How could I do that to her. I expect her to marry this wolf she doesn't even know, and won't know till that day comes."_

 _He started to talk to himself like he was two different people._

" _Maybe you could tell her and get her ready."_

" _No, that will ruin her entire pup-hood. I can't let that happen."_

" _Maybe when she goes to alpha school. She will understand that it is her responsibility."_

" _Her responsibility? How can I do that to her. She will be devastated."_

" _Yeah, and the way she looks at that wolf pup."_

" _What? She can't possibly like him. When I found him, I knew he was one of them."_

" _I know, but I have to redeem myself with what happened with 'him'."_

 _The conversation went on and on. It was strange. Of course we hadn't a clue what he was talking about at the time, but now this makes complete sense. He suddenly stopped pacing and walked away, thankfully not in the direction we were. I was still curious about this wolf. He seemed different than all of the other wolves we've run into._

 _After following him, we arrived at his den. From the outside of the den, we could already tell it was the alpha-den of the pack. We knew then that he must be the leader of this pack. There was another wolf there. A female with a lightly-golden coat. We now know her as Eve, the wolf that came after Humphrey and Kate. I tried to hypnotise her, but as soon as she left, I knew that it wasn't going to work. Athena decided to run out of our cover and speak to these wolves. She went up to them and pleaded to them to help them. She told them a half-truth of what happened. She told them that our entire pack was wiped out, but not about that it was our faults. Athena also managed to say all this without mentioning me. I guess she knew that I'd rather stay hidden._

 _Being only a few-month old pup, they quickly accepted her into the pack. Weeks past and I watched her from the bushes. She knew I was there, and she still helped my cover. She would sneak a piece of caribou to me, still speak to me, and even made up stories of why she would be 'talking to herself' by a bush. I can't believe that no one ever smelled me nor detected me. She became friends with two other young wolves about the same ages as us. It was Kate and Humphrey. Kate was so little, but powerful. Destined as the next pack-leader, she was naturally sleek and fast. Humphrey on the other-paw, was funny and always joked about what seemed like everything. He was muscular for his age, even more than pre-alpha Kate. He was very powerful, but didn't use it. He played games like hide and seek, but never did any friendly wrestling. He said that he felt strange during it; fighting another wolf gave him the chills._

 _One day while I was watching them, I noticed another wolf in the area. He was very close, and I knew that he was not part of this pack. I turned around at the last second and saw a wolf in mid-pounce at me. I had no time to dodge it, so I clenched to hopefully absorb most of the blow. I was quickly pushed to the ground with him on top. I was about to cry out for my sister to come, but this wolf covered my mouth._

" _Shh!" he gave me._

 _I tried to struggle but it was no use. He had dark-brown fur and crimson eyes._

" _Why are you spying on my brother?" He demanded._

" _Who?" I muffled out._

 _He gave me a confused look. He couldn't be much older than I was. He actually looked greatly like Humphrey with a different fur pattern. He also looked a lot like me. The only difference was that I had a reddish-brown eye color. His eyes were what I would call crimson, which is still not that far off from mine._

 _He repeated his first question, "Why are you spying on my brother?"_

 _He lowered his guard, and allowed me to push his paw off my muzzle. "Do you mean Humphrey?"_

 _He gave me a violent look. "Yes, now what were you doing?"_

" _I wasn't spying on him, I'm watching my sister. She is the one that looks like me."_

 _He looked out side of the bush at the three wolves playing. He nodded when he seemed to see resemblance between Athena and I. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Umm, I'm making sure that she stays safe."_

" _And then why aren't you out with them?"_

 _He kept asking very serious questions despite his age. He seemed much more mature than he should. I felt very intimidated by him, so I decided not to mess around and tell him the truth. So I told him everything; from when our powers started to now. I gave in very precise detail of what happened. All he did when I was finished was nod. At first I thought that he didn't believe me, but then his eyes turned a dark red. It was like if you took black and added red (if that makes any sense)._

 _I was startled by this, but I then I realized that this was the same power that I had. Everything after that seems like a blur now. Mainly, Zane started training me. I became his first recruit. I stopped seeing my sister as often. I didn't tell her that I met this wolf. I never told him our names, so he gave me one, and just refered to my sister as, 'your sister'. He named me Ares, telling me that it meant the god of war. I liked it, making me sound powerful. He explained the power to me; he also explained about the war going on. He told me that Humphrey also had this power and that we needed him to join us. He also said that we couldn't get him yet, that we needed to wait until he was older._

 _The training was very intense and seemed endless. He told me that he did this since he was born. I still can't believe the horrors of his childhood, but that what makes him the most-powerful. After weeks of training, I became so close to Zane, that I started living with him. He didn't mind, I saw him as an older brother, he saw me as a minion for his army. I was with him so much that I stopped seeing my sister at all. I was supposed to protect her, and I left her there alone._

 _We all got older, my sister became a wolf at a beta level. She was to be trained alongside Kate in alpha-school under command of Eve and Winston. This is what Zane told me at least. He still checked up on his brother all the time, so he also checked on Athena for me. This is when he nicknamed her Athena. She was always very clever and wise, so Zane, pairing the name up with mine, named her after the goddess of wisdom. I was training constantly, and started going on recruiting missions. Zane told me where he felt the presence of another wolf with the gift. He pointed me in a direction and told me to head that way and don't come back until I find another wolf with the gift. I don't think he ever had the power to 'feel the presence' of any other wolves with the power. I think he was just hoping to find someone, but I still followed his orders._

 _One time, when I came back with a wolf, a pup to be exact, I came back to the pack we were forming, and saw my sister. She was not 'in the pack'. She was hiding in the bushes near the outside of the clearing. I knew she was there, so I did my best to hide and hopefully her not see me. I got the pup to Zane and told him of Athena's presence. He told me to get her, and question her. Inside I didn't want to speak to my sister as a stranger, but I still followed his orders._

 _I made a big circle around the clearing to come up behind Athena. I hadn't seen her in such a long time, but I still knew it was her; I wondered if she would recognize me. As I walked behind her, I felt a deep churn in my stomach, like what I was doing was wrong. But Zane told me the truth about those wolves. We needed to cleanse the world of their presence. I came up behind her, not knowing quite what to do to get her attention without startling her._

 _I opened my mouth to say something. Not knowing what to say, I closed my mouth, but I made a squeak trying to say something. Without even looking, she turned and pounced me._

" _WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" she ordered of me._

 _Being a smart-aleck, I answered, "Is that anyways to greet your brother after such a long time."_

" _Oscar?!"_

 _I shushed her for using my old name. "Don't call me that, I am no longer under that name."_

" _What do you mean? Where have you been?"_

" _I've been here, where have you been?"_

" _I was where you left me. What happened to you?"_

" _It would be better that I show you."_

 _At that, I convinced her to come out of the bush and to the den. We all used one den in the center of the clearing. We were only about ten wolves at the time, so we all fitted into one very large den. We got so many glances as we walked through the clearing. Everyone knew that I had just brought that pup here, so I couldn't of already recruited another wolf. They probably noticed the resemblance between us also. When we reached the entrance of the den, I could tell that Athena was scared. Her body was trembling. I brought her into the den, to Zane._

 _Zane ordered me to leave the den while he spoke with Athena; as well as the other wolves in the den. Me and three other wolves walked out. Zane then, using his intense strength, rolled a large stone in front of the entrance. I'm the only one who knew the real purpose of the stone. He said that it protected the pack at night and gave privacy to meetings. The privacy part was half-true, but the real purpose of the stone was to keep the wolves inside, in. None of us could move that stone, so if any wolves felt like they wanted to leave, they couldn't, and they would surely be noticed during the day._

 _As the stone rolled closed, I felt my heart drop. I just left my sister alone in there with him. I stayed by the entrance while most wolves trained. I noticed as one wolf, a little older than I, was showing the new pup around. The pup had a long scar across his face. He told me that it was from his old pack. They knew that he was different and so they treated him like some creature. I'm honestly surprised he was still alive after all the things he said he went through._

 _I waited hours for the stone to open the entrance again. It was dusk when it finally did. I was internally horrified by what I saw. My sister was there, but she wasn't the same. She looked like she had no emotion. I tried to speak to her, I asked her what happened inside there, but she just answered me that, "I now know the truth."_

 _I tried to ask her more questions, but she ignored me. She went straight to the roof of the den, and yelled out to the pack, the start of a speech. Despite the intensity of the moment, I don't remember what she said. She was mainly on the lines of how she now know the truth. I do remember though, her introducing herself as. She was Athena. I felt like I lost a part of my soul when she said that. Even though I referred to her as that, hearing her say it made it feel so much darker._

 _After that, I pulled her to the side to talk with her, thankfully she now spoke to me. She told me that was thankful that I brought her to Zane. I asked her about how Kate and Humphrey were doing; she responded as having no clue who they were. I then knew what happened in that den. Zane had to of erased her memory and changed her personality. He had control of my sister._

* * *

 _About a year later, I was assigned to watch over humphrey while he was 'a lone-wolf'. This is when I first took on the role of Zane. I was told to tell that to Humphrey if I was ever discovered. That never happened. The real Zane started doing his own recruiting missions. He also trained my sister in that time how to use her powers. Despite her being under his control, she still was very independent. She still had the skills that earned her the name of Athena. She made most of the battle plans. She trained most of the recruits. I tried to free her, but that almost killed me. Zane saw that I was losing faith in this war. He then made sure that I couldn't abandon him. He can kill Athena with a blink of an eye, quite literally. He can make her kill herself. He can make someone else kill her and make her defenseless. I don't have Zane's trust, so he decided to blackmail me. He then had me watch over Humphrey._

 _The worst part was that I had to act like I was Humphrey's brother. I had to act friendly towards him. I had to lie, to myself, to my pack, to my friends, all to keep my sister alive._

 _So much happened when I was in that large clearing with Humphrey. I was hoping that I could use Kate somehow to make Humphrey side with me. I know that Humphrey has more power than Zane. Since it has been built up for so many years, it would makes sense that it would be stronger. I need him to stop Zane, but there were multiple wolves watching us the entire time. I'm sure that he would had joined with me to stop this upcoming massacre. He has the potential to free my sister. This is all my fault. I literally handed over my sister to Zane and lost her. I need to fix this, and the only way is with the help of Humphrey. If I even tried to tell Humphrey that we needed to stop Zane, one of the wolves watching us would have reported that to Zane and he would have killed her._

 _I also was put into leadership when I was supposed to be Zane. It was for security reasons. If anyone found us and killed me, it wouldn't be the real Zane. So to put that to more effect, I was given the role of leader, but I still had to listen to the real Zane, who in the meantime was even called 'Ares'. I screwed up badly, ever since I was a pup, when I met Zane, I made the decision to trust him. Even when I knew about his corruption, I played the role of evil minion and let him take my sister. I don't know what to do!_

* * *

I was brought back to reality when my sister nudged me. She seemed so alive, like she was free, but she still wasn't and she wasn't how she should be. I don't even know if it is reversible what Zane did to her. She brought me down to the river that was about 100 meters from the hill I gave my short speech on.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You were looking depressed after you let Zane continue the speech."

I quickly made up an excuse for it. "Yeah, it just felt nice being Zane for a while. Have that much power."

She chuckled, "Well, I can't blame you for that. I'm sure any of us would give away anything to be Zane for a day."

I mumbled, "Yeah anything."

She gave me a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"It's not important."

"What do you mean it's not important? We are siblings, we tell each other everything."

"Well, not this time. You're going to have to trust me on this one, okay sis."

She rolled her eyes at me in anger. "I know you, I will break it out of you eventually." she said as she walked away.

Once she was out of hearing distance, I whispered to myself, "Please trust me this time, this one time."

 **Alright everyone. I know it was quite different, but I personally like it. We all needed to know the backstory of the fake-Zane / Ares. Read this chapter well, it will be important.**

 **Please tell me what you think of it. I understand that it wasn't about Kate and Humphrey, but it is a vital part of this story. This is my longest chapter so far, with more than 4,000 words.!Some of you may remember me saying that this story was wrapping up a few chapters ago. I changed my mind once again. This story will be much longer than first intended.**

 **For all of you readers whom are also looking forward to my Opposites Attract story. Don't worry, as soon as I post this chapter, I will start on chapter one for it.**

 **Before any confusion starts up, I want to explain that all bold texts are A/n's or a narrator's lines. So if it is not bolded, it is the character action, speech, or thought.**

 **Without going to crazy, I will end it here. So read and review (please tell me what you thought of this chapter, even all of you guests), PM me any suggestion (remember, the story is going to go on for much longer), and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **(P.S. Please tell me if you find any mistakes in the editing. I will do my best to find them, but it will also be very helpful if you helped. Please only PM me it though. I would rather not spam the review section with editing corrections.)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Regrets**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of rain. Without opening my eyes, I mumbled, "wonderful".

I guess this is the perfect weather for the mood. All I ever wanted, was now gone. I could either let Kate die, or watch her fall for another wolf. Why did this happen to me. I have loved Kate since I first saw her. We all played, me her, and another pup. And then there are my friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. There's also Lily. I let them all down, I promised her that I would make sure that they were all safe. I promised her that I would check up on them, making sure that all of our old friends were alright. Even though when I first came here, I was just trying to pass through. I knew that if I made contact, I would get pulled back into this mess. I ran away for a reason. I ran away like a coward because I couldn't handle the thought of Kate being with another wolf. Now, she either dies, or forgets all about me.

I cursed to myself in the den. I screwed up so badly. I didn't even realise it when I started whimpering. I couldn't take the thought of what I had done. I always took the coward's way out, but now, I couldn't. Kate would die if I did, Kate _will_ die if do. I can't can't kill Garth either, no matter how much the voice in my head is telling me to, I can't.

I can't kill him. If I did, it would prove that I am a monster. I almost killed Kate.

 _Or maybe I did kill Kate, and Garth is blackmailing me, tormenting me._

I started panting at that thought. What if I did kill her, and Garth is just trying to drive me insane. What if Winston is in on it. That would explain why he was so cold to me before. I haven't seen Kate. I have no Idea if she is okay. Maybe she is still alive, but dying slowly. What if she's dying painfully, and they just want me to go see her die.

"No, no ,no." I whispered to myself. This whole time, with my eyes closed.

"I deserve to die." I told myself. "I deserve to die and go to hell." Now I said this with a growl in my voice, "I deserve to die and go to hell to see my family. That is where we all belong. My family is full of monsters." I continued in my head:

 _My mother was the queen of death; she became the monster of the stories the elder-wolves told the young to make them listen. She was the most-fear wolf of all time, both in real life and in the fiction. My father, was also a monster. He made my brother and I train and have no puphood all to avenge our mother. Then he goes and cheats on her. Then, my cousins. I only knew them shortly, but they were all supposed to be the same. They were all monsters of some-sort._

After more thinking, I realized that I never put a label on my brother.

 _Oh Zane. I hope that you were able to find a place and be happy. That impostor said that he tried to train you. I guess that means you're dead. Bless your soul. All you ever did was try and be a good brother, I forgive you for leaving me. It let me happy for once. I met a beautiful girl, I may not ever be able to be with her, but it's better than never knowing her._

I started losing track of what I was exactly thinking of. My mind started lingering to wondering what it would have been like without her. Then to wonding about the real Zane and what happened to him. Then back to what I was going to do. I couldn't come to a clear conclusion about any of them.

I slowly opened my eyes after all that. It wasn't raining anymore, but the air was still damp and drips were falling of the leaves into the puddles around them. I decided to walk outside. No one was here. I had expected there to be a few guards here or at least someone, but no. So I decided to go to one of the puddles under the nearest tree.

I looked into it. All I could see was the monster whom was myself. I started to tear up again at the sight of it. The reflection started to resurface the horrid memories of all that I've done, from my first training session, to stabbing my claws through the chest of my only love. I could never forget the look of her eyes when it happened. The sheer shock of it. I could see the life start to drain instantly. The rest is merely a blur now. I remember yelling at the wolf that was tending to her, I remember the look of everyone's' face - complete fear.

Then suddenly, a drip from the tree fell into the puddle and caused it to ripple. I was still stuck in my thoughts when the puddle re-settled. I looked into the puddle again, not expecting anything new, but like most things with me, there was something I didn't expect.

The reflection was no longer me, but was a scene of Kate, in the alpha den. She had a few gashes in her chest, but they were mended to. She was sleeping, with what looked like Eve and that other wolf from before near her speaking. She was asleep, but seemed very relaxed. She was alive and doing well.

"Oh thank god." I said to myself. Then, the image suddenly changed back into the reflection of myself. I don't understand what and why it happened, but it did. It must have been a gift from god, I guess he still had some pity on me.

I turned around, starting to walk back into the den, feeling a huge weight lifting off my shoulders. Then, walking back to the den, I turned around one last time to the sky. There infront of me, stood a huge rainbow. It wasn't very bold, but it stretched to as far as I could see through the trees. All I knew was that it had to be a mere coincidence with what I was feeling on the inside.

 **I highly apologise again for the late upload. I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I wrote it about six different times before settling on this one. I know it isn't very long, but I plan on uploading another chapter from Kate's P.O.V. hopefully later tonight. Until next chapter.**

 **-Hikers123**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Clever Planning**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

My mom woke me up for breakfast, she said that I needed to eat. I didn't hesitate to take it since I was so hungry. I couldn't shake what my mom said about Humphrey being gone by nightfall tonight. She was somehow able to calm me, but it didn't seem to work now. I was trying my best to act calm. It seems much easier to know how to act calm when you aren't. I needed to see Humphrey, before he was gone forever. I needed to make sure he knew that I loved him, and nothing would change that.

I started hatching a plan on how to get away from my mother and Mark:

I looked up from the scrap of meat I was eating from. "Mom?" I said in the most-innocent voice I could.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered.

"I need a drink, can I go get one, Mark can come with me." I said putting on my best smile I could.

"Umm, are you sure, I could go with you." she said very unsure of it.

"No, I think I can do it. And anyways, I don't know how long it will take. You need to stay here incase any other wolves need your help. I will be fine, Mark will be there." I glanced back at Mark, he seemed strangely excited to go out with me and that I was requesting him to go with me. That would make my plan so much easier to pull off.

"How about I just go grab you some water? I can use a hollow log to fill and drag it back."

"It will take too long. I need to try and walk, so this might as well be it."

She started to look side-to-side, trying to think of something, but she apparently couldn't think of anything.

"Fine, but you can't leave Mark's side. Use him for support if you need, and don't try to use any steep paths down."

"Okay mom." I said with an obedient smile.

The stream was a good distance from the den. Well, the stream I wanted to go to. It was in the opposite direction than Humphrey's den, but I did that so they wouldn't expect me to go to Humphrey with going this way.

It was painful in my chest, but I made sure to make no sounds of distress or pain as we walked. It was time to put the next step into action.

I brushed my tail on Mark's. He shivered a little from the surprise, but he still kept walking with me. I could tell that he liked it, even though he seemed abrasive to it. I did it again. He this time accepted it. I did it again. He now was getting into it and did it back to me. I giggled, even though it cause immense pain in my chest. I then did a fake trip and leaned in on him, then I started to nuzzle his neck.

"Ooh Kate, I didn't know you _liked_ me." he said with his own type of giggle.

"I never realized how attractive you were." I giggled back. I wanted to gag on what I was saying, but I had to stick to the plan.

We finally reached the stream. It was very slow and shallow this time of year, well at least at this part of it. It was a branch-off of the main river that used to separate the west from the east pack of Jasper. I broke the "bond" i was on with Mark and headed over to the water. I started drinking and kept drinking until I got Mark to come over.

"Thirsty?" he asked me.

I just nodded. I had to start the next phase of this. I knew it was going to hurt, but I jumped into the stream. It was about 4 feet deep at its deepest point, and only about six-inches at its shallowest near the banks. I did my best to give him a seductive look as I poked my head out of the water. It seemed to work as he happily jumped in after me. I spent a moment splashing around with him, having "fun". I slowly move closer to the side of the stream. It took a while, but both I and Mark were finally in the shallowest point of the stream. The sun was very high in the sky, I had to be out for at least an hour. It was now or never before my mom came out looking for us.

I looked straight into Mark's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked right as I hit him across the head. He was down instantly, so I started to drag him out of the stream. I had no clue how long he would be out for, or how long it would take my mom to find him if he didn't wake up first. I had to be quick. I was in so much pain from my shenanigans, but I had to go.

To motivate myself, I kept repeating the same phrase, "Hang in there Humphrey., I'm coming."

 **There you go everyone. I said in my last chapter that I would put another up today, so here it is. I personally liked writing this chapter. It was a new feel on Kate's mischievous side. Again, I apologise for my late updates. It has to do with school. Chess Club started up and I love it. So that is on Mondays and Thursdays, making it so I can't write extensively on those days at the moment. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Till next time, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for your enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: They?**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was laying there when I heard a rustle in the bushes outside. I had tried to get more sleep before anyone had come, but it hadn't worked. I just had too much going on in my head to get anything clear. I had Garth's voice taunting me with his threats towards Kate ever since I came back in here after that, "thing" that happened outside. I still don't understand it, but it still happened.

So I heard the rustling in the leaves from outside the den. I knew it was a wolf because of how it moved, and because of how it smelled. It wasn't seeming to try to hide it's scent from me, so it wasn't hard to pick up.

"Pssst!" it called from outside.

I was startled by this, why would someone be sneaking around, and to come to my den also?

I stayed silent in hopes to not draw too much attention to myself.

"Humphrey are you in there?" she said.

I could tell it was a female by the feminine voice. It wasn't Kate though, but why would she want to see me anyways?

The wolf vexed out a little grunt as she walked it. "Humphrey, why didn't you answer me?" she asked.

I had no idea who this wolfess was. She seemed to know me somehow, but I still stayed silent.

"Humphrey, are you going to say 'hi' or something? It's been a long time after all."

I somehow pulled up the courage to ask her who she was. "Do I know you?"

"Why Humphrey, how could you forget me?" she said while flashing her eyes in a seductive way.

I started to look hard at her eyes, trying to remember something. The eyes were just so familiar. "Kristan?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's been a while Humphrey, but they don't call me that anymore." she said giggling.

"Then what do _they_ call you." I said putting emphasis on the word, 'they'.

" _They_ , call me Athena now. I was sent here to help you get out."

I was confused by the change of name, but I decided not to pursue the topic any longer. "I can't leave. If I do, Kate will get hurt."

"We already have that covered. We'll extract her while we extract you. We already have a wolf that was with her. They should be back at the pack by now."

"Who? What pack? Who is this 'we' and 'they' stuff?" I asked, almost yelling. " _Who_ are you?"

Before she answered, we both heard a twig snap outside the den.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

It hurt so much but I was almost there. I kept myself downwind to make sure that the guards couldn't smell me out.

I had no clue on what I would do once I got there. The guards would never let me in, and I was in no condition to fight. I was maybe able to take Mark out, but that was with surprise and before I had walked nearly three miles in this condition. Humphrey for some reason had to make his den almost a mile away from the main-den area. And I had to walk more so I wouldn't get noticed by any wolves possibly roaming around.

As I walked up to the den, I noticed that I didn't smell any guards around. I was downwind from them, so it should have been extremely easy for me to sniff them out. I was so close that there was only one bush left between me and the small opening. I decided that I needed to just go, so I did.

Even though I didn't smell anyone, I was still certain that there was going to be some wolf guarding the den. I was deeply surprised when there was no body. I even mumbled to myself asking where the were. I kept my motions as quiet as I could, I made no sound as I went through the bushes and made sure that I didn't step on any twigs. I couldn't risk it if there were any wolves inside the den (besides Humphrey of course). As I walked closer, I could hear voices inside the den. I was just around the corner of the den, listening in on their conversation.

"Why Humphrey, how could you forget me?" said a feminine voice from inside the den.

There was a pause before the next voice spoke, it was Humphrey. "Kristan?" he seemed to be asking.

"It's been a while Humphrey, but they don't call me that anymore." she said then giggled. The giggle was much like the one I used one Mark to make him vulnerable. I silently cursed at her as she did this, but I didn't intervene yet. I wanted to know where this was going.

"Then what do _they_ call you." Humphrey said. He seemed to be very worried and nervous about who this 'they' was.

" _They_ , call me Athena now. I was sent here to help you get out." she said, with much of an encouraging tone.

I had no clue who this wolfess was, Humphrey seemed to know her. He must have met her while he was a 'lone wolf'. All I knew was that this wolf was trying to take Humphrey away from me.

Humphrey spoke again, "I can't leave. If I do, Kate will get hurt." _Hurt?_ I wondered. Does he know that I'm okay? I was very worried now. What did he mean by 'hurt'? Yes he hurt me physically, but it would hurt me much more if he left without a goodbye. That must have been what he meant.

The what this, 'Kristan', said next shocked me the most.

"We already have that covered. We'll extract her while we extract you. We already have a wolf that was with her. They should be back at the pack by now."

 _What Wolf?_ I asked myself. I turned around to see if there was someone behind me. There wasn't anyone that I could see, but they would have perfect cover if there was. They were downwind from me, and the foliage was so thick that they would be invisible if they were there.

I felt a few shivers go through me as I kept listening to the conversation.

Suddenly Humphrey gave out a soft yell in the conversation. "Who? What pack? Who is this 'we' and 'they' stuff?" then he paused, " _Who are you?_ "

I took a step back in shock at Humphrey's yell. I was being stupid as I felt and heard the snap of a twig on my back-right foot. It seemed as if the initial snap echoed through the trees. The inside of the den went silent as it happened. This was it, I either had to reveal myself to them, or run. I was honestly in no condition to run, but I still did. Before I knew it, I was pounced on by a wolf, but it was not who I expected...

 **Alright, this was a spare-of-the-moment chapter. I had time today, so I wrote. I wanted to write this chapter so badly after the last one. I just ran out of time on Sunday to write any more. I want to thank everyone for reading my story this far. There are so many people here. I never expected to have this many viewers, I had never been this known in my life. I have more reviewers than I have friends in real life. So I thank all of you. Even those who don't review, those whom are just guests, those who just want a fun story and to have a good read. I thank all who have read mine, have chosen mine. It is just astonishing to me.**

 **-Thankyou.**

 **Now, with my traditional outtro: Anyways, R. &R., PM any suggestions that you may have, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Sincerely Hikers123**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Where is she?**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

...but it was not who I expected.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" I yelled into the face of Zane.

"Shush, we'll talk later; but for now." he ended with an evil smirk.

I tried to wiggle my way out, making sure that I didn't look at his eyes. I saw the smirk, but I did my best to not look any more.

The wiggling was no use. Before I knew it, he pawed me in the head. I could feel myself losing consciousness instantly. I opened both my eyes from the new pain, the last thing I saw was another wolf that looked much like Zane walk up. The only thing different was that he was much bigger and much more _attractive_.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I put my paw up to stop 'Athena' from speaking. Almost instantly after what sounded like the snap of a small branch, there was running. I could hear the scatter of paws trying to get a quick grip on the ground, then the running.

I cautiously walked outside, though I knew that the eavesdropping wolf was already long gone.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" asked Kristan, I mean Athena. She at-least still kept quiet as she spoke in a whisper.

I whispered as well, even though there was no longer a need for it. "Didn't you hear any of that?"

"Any of what?"

"There was a wolf out there, he must have been spying on us."

"Who would've been out here 'spying' on us." she said giving me her best seductive smile.

"We'll, for one, you were all the way out here."

"They must have just been a wolf passing by or a stupid coyote."

She started to lean on me and pull me back more towards the back of the den, but I pushed her off me with my paw. "Not now."

"C'mon, we were in a lovely conversation."

"I would call that far from 'lovely'." I said with a small chuckle. After what I just rudely said to her, she seems really calm.

"Come here." she said still trying to urge me to the back of the den.

I took a final look towards the bright entrance of the den. _It was just a coyote or something._ I assured myself off of what my re-found friend said. "Okay, it had to of been a nosey creep." I said to her.

"Exactly, now let's get back to what we were saying." She said with a normal smile this time.

I gave a smile as I started to walk towards her in the back of my den.

As I was walking, I heard a sudden scream from outside. It was far away, but was still audible from the intensity of it. I couldn't hear exactly what was said, but I knew who it was. It was Kate's scream.

I gave out a soft "Oh no!" that was only noticeable by me. Athena obviously heard it as well, since her face gave and obvious worried expression.

She spoke, "I take it you know who that was by your reaction."

"It was Kate." Then, I bolted out of the den and in the direction of which the yell seemed to come from.

 _Why didn't I run sooner?_ I asked myself. _What if she's injured and if only I was there a few moments more…_ I continued thinking. _Why didn't I run sooner? I knew that it was Kate's scream. Why didn't I run sooner?_ I repeated inside my head.

I was running for what seemed like forever. I could hear Kristan a few meters behind me, but thankfully she stayed silent as we both ran through the woods. I'm not even sure why I chose this direction, I just felt my instincts say that she was this way.

I ran and ran, but as I ran, it felt like the world became larger and longer. I couldn't go on much longer. I felt myself start to give out from fatigue.

Then a new thought came to me. _What if it was Kate that was eavesdropping on us?_ But I quickly dismissed the thought. _She couldn't have gotten this far, even with her sprinting._

Without expecting it, Athena spoke. "We have gone too far Humphrey, she can't be here."

I looked back at her. "She must be over here, I feel it. She has to…" I almost finished as I ran directly into a tree.

"HUMPHREY!" she yelled to me.

She was above me in only a few seconds after the impact. She spoke to me, but my ears were ringing too much to make out exactly what she was saying.

"Humphrey! …with me. Hum... ! Humphrey!" she said as I looked up at her. I tried to stake awake, but it was no use. The last thing I saw was her hopelessly trying to keep me awake. She slowly blurred in my vision as I, once again, entered my subconscious.

 **Winston's P.O.V.**

"Where could she be?" I asked Eve.

I was in the middle of talking with Eve as Garth came running into our den.

"Sir! Humphrey is gone." he panted.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"Humphrey. He's not - in the den."

"Where is he then?" I ordered.

"I tracked his scent for about a mile. The scent cut off at a tree. There was blood on it. I wasn't able to pick up his scent again after." he said in another pant.

I nodded at his information. I looked over at a wolf that was behind Garth. "Hutch, take a group of Alphas and Betas to the area Garth spoke of. Garth, you will be with him. Track down Humphrey, if he has done anything to hurt anyone, you put him down immediately."

Hutch gave me an instant "Yes sir!" He then went out to I presume gather the Alphas and Betas I told him to. I looked over at Garth, he was very exhausted, but I still needed him for this mission.

"Garth, I will give you a moment to rest, but then I need you to go with Hutch."

He looked up at me with a very worried look. "Sir, while looking for Humphrey's scent, I picked up Kate's as well. I followed it for a short distance until it suddenly stopped."

"Well why didn't you say anything?! Come on Eve!" I said as I was about to run.

"Wait!" he said as loud as he could with his exhaustion. "None of them were alone. There was another wolf with Humphrey, and two with Kate."

I felt my heart-rate increase even faster than before. "Did you know who they were?"

"I don't know who was with Humphrey, but Kate. I didn't know one of them that were with Kate but…" he paused catching his breath for what seemed like the hundredth time in this conversation.

"BUT WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

He cleared his throat so he could say the next sentence as clearly as he could. "The other wolf, the other wolf was Zane."

 **Well there it was. Chapter 30. I never expected my story to make it this far. I was sure that it was going to be a short 10 chapter, but then this happened. I truly mean all that I said in last chapter's PM. So once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I try my best, I want to let everyone know that if you find an editing mistake in any of my chapters, please notify me. I ask that you don't say it in the reviews though. Please PM it. There's no need to fill up the review section telling about my mistakes. The review section is for reviews, and I intend to keep it that way. I ask you to help with me fixing any of my missed editing because I always want to put out my best. I always edit my stories before I post them, but alas, I'm not perfect.**

 **I want to remind everyone, before there is any confusion, which one the Zane is. Kate and Humphrey, and the rest of the pack, don't know that the wolf they know as 'Zane' is not the real Zane. I just wanted to clear that up for everyone before there any questions, but if you still have questions, please ask. I will answer any questions asked of me that are about my story and/or simple things about myself.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading, and again, with my traditional outtro:**

 **R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and always read for enjoyment.**

 **Oh, and Lone-Dark-Grey-Wolf** **, there was your "more".**

 **-Hikers123**

 **(P.S. My good friend, JcSMASH has just started writing his own fanfiction. He does his own Star Wars fanfiction. I edit all his chapters for him and basically run his entire account. He just provides the chapters via email. His story is called, 'The Return of Starkiller', so if any of you are interested in Star Wars FF, it is honestly a good story. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his friend, it is really a good story. I just wanted to get this out there. If you aren't interested, no problem, he just asked me to mention him, so I did.)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Fear (Part 1)**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I couldn't remember why, but I woke up suddenly, screaming.

I could hear Athena next to me, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Humphrey! Humphrey!" she yelled to me.

My heart was racing, but I couldn't remember why. I just knew it was from the dream I just had. Then, unconsciously I let out a few words.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed. It was only after I said it when I realized I spoke and, what I spoke.

"Hurt who Humphrey?" she yelled to me.

Fear rushed through my body, my heart beated to the point of almost bursting, and I had no idea why, which scared me more.

"Just breath Humphrey. Let your eyes relax and just breath." she said trying to sooth me.

I tried to do as she said, putting my full trust in her, but it didn't seem to work. She appeared to have notice that.

"Um, stay here, I will be back with some help."

I hear her run out, yelling for someone called 'Ares'. I thought about how must the name seemed to relate to her own. I knew that were both gods of old human mythology, (I don't know how I knew that) but I couldn't remember what they meant.

I guess that I stopped screaming because I noticed that I wasn't screaming anymore, but I could still feel the fear rushing through out me. My mind seemed so numb at the moment, that I forgot completely about Athena being there.

She came back into the den, _at least I assumed that it was a den_ , with another wolf. Instinctively, I tried to sniff out to see who this other wolf was and see if I recognised him. I didn't recognize his scent, but it smelled as if he recently jumped into a lake, as if he was trying to cover it. I also just assumed that it was a male by the name.

"He's in here." I heard her say to the other wolf.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Couldn't you of asked another wolf for help?" he whispered to her, obviously trying to hide it from me.

"You are know for having the most experience with dreams, see if you can help him." she said in a normal, loud-voice.

"Fine." he grunted.

I was completely reliant on my hearing for the moment. Everything else seemed immobilised. My eyelids felt too heavy to open, and I could only feel more 'pain' trying to move my legs at all.

I was still contemplating why he seemed so opposed to this when he started to speak.

"Alright Humphrey, first off, you need to stop your short breaths. Breath slowly and deeply. Let your muscles relax." he spoke.

His voice stabbed me as if a branch impaled right through my soul. It was so familiar, but with my current state, I couldn't hold onto a thought for more than a few short moments. But despite the pain I felt from just his voice, I followed his directions.

"That's it Humphrey. Now, you have to explain what you were dreaming." he ordered of me.

I uncontrollably started to hyperventilate again. "I don't know! I can't remember!"

He gave a disappointed sigh before he continued. "It was like that for me the first few times. The best thing for you to do right now is relax. In your state, it would only get worse trying to get up.

Athena spoke again suddenly, "I will help him. You should go now Ares. Go tell, _him_ , about this"

It was unsettling how she said 'him', but I was still too shocked to care.

I guess Ares left without saying anything because I could tell that his wet-wolf scent had left, but Athena's isolated presence felt better than ever. I felt warm with her by my side, much like I did when Kate and I howled on that train those years back.

"It's alright Humphrey, I'm here for you. Just like I was when we were pups." 

I couldn't help but feel completely open to her, I was so delusional.

"Yeah, I loved those days. We were so close."

She giggled, "Well, I don't know if we were that close, you always seemed to have your eyes on Kate."

"You were always right there with her. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You were always more like me."

"Yeah? In what ways?" she laughed.

"For one, we both came from other packs, we both had harsh backgrounds. I'm just glad that you were able to find your way to the pack."

"What do you mean we had harsh backgrounds?"

"Well, your entire pack was killed before your eyes and had to fend for yourself. And as only a small pup. Damn! You were one strong pup."

"How about you, you had amnesia I thought?"

"I did for the most-part, but it wore off shortly after you left, or maybe before you left. I can't quite remember, but it wore off. What happened to you anyways. Winston made you a Beta I thought."

"I will explain later, I still need you to relax. Just keep breathing slowly and get your mind off all of your problems."

My mind just became more numb as she spoke more to me. It was like I had a full patch of fermented berries.

It wasn't long until I lost consciousness again, but I could tell that I was asleep. It wasn't like it has been other times. There was no _him_ , there was no 'cage', there was no ground either. Everything around me was grey, there was absolutely nothing. It felt like I was floating, and it felt like I was falling. It was nothing, but somehow everything at once. There was no other way I could describe it.

Instead of worrying about where I was in my subconscious, I decided to lay down. I was somehow able to lay down despite there being no ground, but I didn't question it. Instead, I let my mind wander; I let it wander to whatever. I thought of my pup-hood, I thought of my adventure with Kate, I thought of my journey as a lone wolf, I thought of all that had happened in the past few weeks. There so much emotion from it all. I thought of all the places that I've gone wrong, and the places I made the right choice.

All my memories flashed by, all the way up to now. I could even see the memory of entering this place. I had access to all of my memories, so I chose to mainly observe the ones with Kate. I couldn't resist looking at her in pain. It brought a strange satisfaction as well as misery to me. My favorite memory of all about her was when I first left Jasper on the train. Seconds before the train came zooming by, she was there. She pleaded for me to stay. She cried, I saw the regret in her eyes.

It abruptly hit me. She regretted her decision. She regretted everything. Every time I saw her after, even though it was years after, she had that look in her eyes. That was why Garth needed me to make Kate love him instead of me. It wasn't just for his own good, like it seemed, it was for Kate's happiness. Even if I went with her now, she would always feel that regret for not doing it sooner. It wasn't just for me, nor was it for Garth, it was always about Kate. I sighed to myself as I realized this.

"I'm sorry Kate."

 **There is the 31st chapter for everyone. I'm sorry for it's lateness today. Before anyone starts thinking about how uncoordinated this chapter was, I would like to explain. The reason for this is because of Humphrey's current state. He can't focus, and since it is told from his point of view, it shows that. His thoughts are short and sometimes don't make sense. This uncoordinated style is also used in his dream-world, replicating how a dream may sometimes seem random, and the thoughts given during it are also random and illogical.**

 **Now that I managed to explain that as clearly as I can, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. For all of my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! I know that by the time this is out, it will probably be too late, but I still like to wish it to you. I know it may seem ironic or misleading that I've been doing all of this 'thanking' during the last few days before Thanksgiving, but I do mean it.**

 **I again thank everyone for reading, and I wish everyone a good day/evening until the next chapter.**

 **Please R. &R., PM me any ideas for upcoming chapters, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Sincerely Hikers123**

 **(P.S. I would love some new ideas for the upcoming chapters. I definitely can't think of everything, so I would like to see how some of you think. If wanted, I will mention you at the end of the chapter I used your idea in. I've already used a suggestion back in chapter 19, or 20 depending on how you look at it, and it was a very good idea. I won't mention the name of the person whom suggested because I cannot find the PM it came in. Sorry that I can't give credit where it is needed for that great idea. Anyways, I would love to see what you readers would want. It can be in the form of either a review or a PM.)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Beginning Of A New Wolf**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I knew something was wrong. Humphrey needed help, but I wasn't there for him.

I can't quite explain it, mainly because I don't understand it. I was taught what was fact and what was myth, but now, after all that has happened, I don't know anything.

The last thing I remember was seeing Zane and a much larger wolf with him. Now I was alone in a den.

"Where the hell am I?" I spoke not expecting an answer.

"Hello Kate." said an ominous voice from outside the unusually larger den.

I instinctively dropped into a defensive stance, awaiting the stranger. "Show yourself!" I ordered.

"If that's what you want." he replied with an evil tone.

My teeth were baring and my legs were itching to pounce as soon as he came in. It was that larger wolf that abducted me. He came in, but for some strange reason, my body wouldn't attack him.

"Kate, Kate, Kate. Stop struggling. It's no use, let us just talk instead." he said with a devilish grin.

I started to panic since I couldn't control my own movements. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"That's not important right now, we…"

I cut him off, "Bullshit it's not important! What did you do to me?!"

He rolled his eyes before he answered. "I didn't do anything, it's your own subconscious that is telling you to not attack me."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Like I said, it's not important at the moment. I just want to talk."

"Alright, let's talk, who the f*** are you?"

"Easy there Kate, there's no need for that. To answer your question, I'm Zane."

"What?" I said in shock. This was definitely not the Zane that was in that clearing with us just a few days ago. This had to been some sort of mind-trickery.

"I'm Zane, Humphrey's real brother. The other wolf that was with you was one of my Betas. His real name is Ares. I think he would prefer that you call him by that for now on."

"How is that possible? Zane, or Ares, said that you were dead!"

"He never said that. It was just how you interpreted it. But it was all a lie anyways."

"Where's Humphrey? Does he know?"

"Of course not, but in time he will find out."

My emotions and reasoning was all screwed up by this wolf. If he's Humphrey's brother, he has the same power. _He's trying to trick me._ So I will try and trick him back. "You don't seem like you want to hurt me. Can I at least go see Humphrey. I need to know that he's alright." I said standing up.

"Sit down!" he ordered of me. I uncontrollably listened. "Kate, he's alright. He's in a smaller den about a mile or so from here."

"Let me see him!" I yelled.

He gave another evil smile, "Soon, soon I will let you see him."

He was about to continue when a wolf came running in. I jumped back when Ares came running in.

"Is this a bad time sir?" he asked as if he was a soldier.

"I would usually say yes, but due to you urgency, I assume it can't wait."

"Sir," he got quiet, "Humphrey has started to get the, 'dreams'."

"Does he remember anything?" Zane spoke in a full voice.

"No, not this one at least. I left him with Athena. I told her what to do if it happens again." After he said that, it hit me that Humphrey is still with that other wolfess. But I still stayed quiet during their conversation.

"Good, very good. I also assume that Athena told you to come tell me."

"That would be correct sir."

"I'm glad. I needed to know this. Good work Ares, tell Athena that I appreciate her role in this as well."

"Yes sir." Ares said while starting to walk out of the den.

"Hold on a second Ares. I've noticed that you've been a little unfocused since you came back from your _failed_ mission."

"I apologise sir for my failure, but are you sure we should discuss this here in front of her?"

"You know that plan. does it really matter if she hears this or not?"

"I guess it doesn't." Ares admitted.

My stomach dropped as he said this. This was definitely a sign that this wasn't going to end well for me.

Ares continued, "I never expected the rest of the pack to come that early. I thought that we would have had time to prepare and then fight."

"None the less, you still failed. You're lucky that you are even here now. I was going to let you die, but Athena pleaded to save you."

"I understand that the penalty for failure is usually death. I thank you for granting her permission to save me."

"That all may be true, but that didn't answer my question. You are unfocused, why is that?"

"I'm worried about my sister. I want assurance that she will be safe no matter how the war ends."

"We will win, and Athena is my strongest Alpha. She is much stronger than you, she can fend for herself."

Ares gave a small sigh, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now you may leave. Send Athena the next time something like this happens. I would like to see how she handled the situation first-hand."

"Yes sir." he said as he left.

I shivered as Zane's gaze returned to me. "Now where were we?"

I hesitantly answered, "I-I-I, w-was asking-ing if I c-could speak to Humphrey."

"Oh yes, well, I will let you see him soon. Would you like to ask me any more questions before we go see him?"

"Wait, you're actually letting me see him, but you said…"

"I know what I said, but I decided to do this sooner. As you heard, Humphrey is starting to have 'dreams'. It is time. So do you have any other questions?"

"I want to see Humphrey now!" I felt like a whiny pup as I said it, but there was no other way I could express this at the moment.

"That wasn't a question, but I'll take it." I started to smile that I was going to see Humphrey, but his smile yet again changed. It was no longer his evil grin, it was something more. I couldn't understand it, nor describe it.

 **Ares' P.O.V.**

I let a big breath out after I left the den. I can't believe that he was looking at me like that. And to make me say all of that with Kate there. I know the plan, the plan was to make Kate believe that she was one of us and make her believe the sames ways that we do, in turn making Humphrey side with us. It is absolutely a more sound plan than the first one, but it still didn't feel right. Zane did the same thing to me by making my sister believe in the same ways that he does. He abuses his powers. I can't stand to let Humphrey suffer the way I am. Even though I truly don't care for Humphrey or Kate, I couldn't wish this type of misery onto any other wolf.

I decided to stay just outside the den and listen to the rest of their conversation. If I was caught, I was going to be executed for sure, but I couldn't help it. For a few moments, I thought that he wasn't going to do anything to her; that he was actually going to let her see Humphrey, but I was mistaken.

* * *

After I listened to what he told Kate to do, I ran. I ran to Humphrey and Athena. How could he do this? How was this supposed to make Humphrey join us? Again, Zane had lied to us.

I came charging in. Humphrey was laying curled up next to my sister. I felt anger run through me, but remembered how tweaked his mind must be at the moment. If it wasn't for that, I would have killed him right there and then.

 **Oh my God! What did Zane do?! Well, I already know what he did. I'm going to have to cut this A/N short, but I still put a lot of work into this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Again, I would still love PM's for any ideas regarding new chapter ideas.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: A New Wolf**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

" _I'm sorry Kate."_

I was still in my own mind when a wolf started yelling.

"Get up! We have to go. NOW!" he said.

The voice seemed very faded. At first I thought that it was coming from one of my memories, but I soon realized that it wasn't. As soon as I became conscious that it was coming from 'the outside', I awoke.

In the panic I was in, it didn't take long for my vision to clear. Nor did my memory.

"You son of a b****!" I screamed at him. It was none other than the imposter that mimicked my brother. "How are you still alive?!"

He seemed to quickly realize the situation he was in. "I know that this is strange to you, but you have to listen to me. We must go now!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled as I got into a fighting stance.

Athena quickly got involved, "Stop!" she commanded of both of us. "Ares, what is this about?"

It didn't take long to hit me. This wolf was the Ares that I let tend me just a little bit ago. "This is Ares?!"

"Yes, he is my brother. Now let him speak." Athena told me.

I coughed at this new information. "H-he's your br-brother?"

"Yes, now let him speak!" she replied back annoyed. She regained the previous eye contact she had before with Ares, showing him that he had her complete attention.

"We have to go now. I can't explain, but it's for the good of both of you." he explained.

I gave him a quick answer, "I'm not going anywhere with you without a good reason."

"And if that reason regards Kate?" he asked.

He knew me. Even though it was only a few days that I spent with him in the clearing, he was able to know what breaks me. He knew that I would break if there was any situation involving Kate. And I knew that he was doing that, but i couldn't take anymore chances.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go."

* * *

We ran right after I said that. He didn't say where we were going, but we still followed close behind him. Without warning, he came to a sudden stop.

"Athena, you have to stay here. If anyone asks for us, you need to tell them that you don't know." he told her. It was apparent that I wasn't part of this conversation, so I kept quiet.

"Where are you going?" she paused. "If who comes?"

"I love you Kristan. To this day, I regret leaving you. It all would have been better if I stayed with you."

"Ares, you know that we aren't supposed to use those names anymore."

"Just listen to me. I will come back for you. Don't trust anyone. They all lie. Don't tell anyone where we go."

"But where are you going?"

"It will easier for you not to tell if you don't know."

"But Ares…"

"I love you don't forget. And don't forget that I regret what I'm about to do."

"Ares?" she asked with complete fear and worry in her eyes.

"Goodbye." he whispered to her. I was close enough to hear it.

After that, he quickly lifted his paw a struck her across the head, knocking her unconscious immediately.

I quickly came into a rampage. "What the f*** was that for?!" I asked him.

"She can't know what I'm about to tell you. But I need to know if you can handle the truth either."

I could feel my heart racing as he spoke. I didn't want to know. If it is so bad that not even Kristan can know, I don't want to know. But I still managed to squeak out an answer, "I can handle it."

He sighed, "Your brother, Zane. He is incharge of this whole thing. I take orders from him, as does my sister. But I can follow him no longer. He has gone too far."

"What? What has he done?" I pleaded for the answer, despite the shock of everything he just told me.

"I can only give you a brief explanation for now. Zane is your brother, and he is a true-blood of the gift. Your mother, _and your father_ , both were true-blood. That makes you and Zane true-bloods; true-bloods are the strongest of the ability. You and Zane are the strongest wolves in existence."

My mind was swirling with all of this new information. It was mind-numbing, so I sat there staring at him, with dumbfounded facial expression.

"Zane has lost it. He's been trying to avenge your mother's death by finishing what she started. I understand his reasonings, but his methods are too extreme."

"And that is?" I asked.

"He's forcing wolves to work for him. Most of our pack is made up of females. He used his powers on them. They don't know better, and he's going to get them all killed when he goes up in a real battle."

"What can I do?"

"You are a true-blood. You and him are the last two in existence. You are the only one strong enough to stop him."

I sat there, he was standing the entire time, but about halfway through his explanation, I felt my legs weaken. I could feel all of my legs getting weak. _For this being a brief explanation, it was very long._

He seemed to notice the daze I was trailing into. "Humphrey!" he yelled at me. "Stay focused! I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to listen to me. The fate of all wolf-kind literally depends on us!"

As he spoke, we both voices in the distance. None of the few I've heard before.

"Humphrey, we have to go now. I'll explain more later."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's more wolves from my pack. They must have discovered that we left. We must move now."

* * *

I had no idea of where we were going. We were running for hours upon hours. I had never gone this direction before. From where the sun was in the sky, I noted that we were going north. We lead us through an area that somehow brought us around Jasper without getting noticed. _A path that I wished I knew about when I first came here_.

Much like he did earlier today, he suddenly stopped. I was completely out of breath, I had no idea how I was able to keep up with him for those seemingly-endless hours. He was standing up straight, not looking exhausted in anyway.

"How the hell are you not tired after all that?" I asked while I dropped to the ground.

He just shrugged, then he continued what he was saying from the exact point he left off. "You are the only hope left for every wolf in the world. I know that you think that you are meant to kill, but that is not true. Like everything in life, you can choose what you do. You can overcome this. Your ancestors and what they've done doesn't define you. _You_ define you."

He stared at me for a moment after his small speech. It didn't seem like he was going to continue until I spoke, so I decided to just say something. "Well, that was a great speech and all, but that doesn't explain much to me. I can't believe that I'm even listening to you. I should kill you for what you did to Kate back in the clearing!"

"I understand. If you did anything to my sister, I would have killed you in seconds. I love Kristan. She's the only family I have left. I know that you love Kate as well. I also know that it's two different types of love, but it doesn't mean that the amount of love we give is any less."

I intentionally rolled my eyes at him. "When we were in the den, you said that all of this had something to do with Kate."

He gave out a long, deep breath of worry and sadness before he spoke again. "This all must be hard for you. I'm surprised that you haven't lost it by now, after all I have told you."

"What about Kate?" I demanded.

"All you need to know right now is that you can't trust anyone. Not even Kristan nor Kate."

My mind still felt numb from earlier, even though it has been hours since. I still couldn't think straight, but I could think enough to question him. "Why Kate. What happened to her?"

"Zane is too powerful. But he's desperate, desperate for you. I don't know entirely why, but he is doing everything in his power to make you join him."

"What does this have to do with Kate?" I asked, but already know the horrid answer.

"Zane, he's messed with her mind. I don't know how else to explain this but…"

"But what?!" I ordered the answer out of him.

"He's forcing her to kill you." he said then flinched as if he expected me to attack him. Instead, I dropped to the floor, instantly putting my paws over my eyes. Then the tears came.

"How could he do this. How does this make me want to join him?" I attempted to say as my voice crackled from my crying.

"He assumes that once you are forced to kill her in your own protection, you will have no more to keep you connected to the Jasper Pack."

"I would never kill her. I would let her kill me before I harmed her in any way."

"I know you would. I figured that out after I saw how you were willing to kill everyone from the Jasper packs just to save her."

"Yeah, well you had her in your control at the time as well."

He grimaced as I brought that memory back to him. Almost as if he too felt pain from the actions taken on that day. "I regret all that I've done to you. I was forced by Zane to do it though. It wasn't part of my own decisions."

I was still crying, but I somehow managed to continue the conversation. "What do you mean?"

He gave a sort of grunt, signifying that he'd rather not talk about it, but he did so anyways. "My sister, Kristan, I know that you knew her as a pup, then she one day vanished."

"Yes?"

"She was one of the Betas of your pack. Because she was eligible for the task, Winston sent her to start patrolling the area. Winston was planning on expanding the pack's borders, so she was sent to do the first survey of the new land and to run a few patrol laps around it before returning back to Winston. She never did make it back."

I felt myself getting sucked into the story as he told it. "What happened to her?"

"It so happened that the area she was sent to survey was the area that Zane was starting his pack. I had joined him years before that, but that day, I lost my faith in him." He took a short pause for breath then continued. "Without going into too much detail, I discovered her in the bushes around our clearing. Being her brother, I convinced her to follow me, so she could meet Zane. Zane then changed her. He changed her memory, he changed entire thought process."

"She was a new wolf" I muttered, not meaning for him to notice it.

"Yes, quite precise actually. That was when Zane made her change her name. He made her call herself Athena. A pairing name to my own that he gave me."

I became curious at his last sentence. "What is your name then?"

"Oscar. My real name is Oscar. I would prefer you to call me by that name for now on."

"Okay." I answered his request.

"That is why we can't trust either of them. Zane could have forced her to tell him if I told her where we went, that's why I couldn't tell her."

"Where are we anyways?" I questioned.

"We are north of Jasper. I couldn't risk being too close to Zane. When I was a pup, before Kristan and I arrived at your Jasper pack, we used a den out here. It was mainly for me after she joined your pack. I'm hoping that it is still here and uninhabited."

I train of thought was mainly focused on Kate right now, but I still listened and spoke to Ares, or Oscar, as much as I could. "Why didn't you join the pack?"

"I was scared. She was always much braver than I was. She was always much more clever as well. She was able to go right up to Winston and explain our entire story without even mentioning me. She was able to keep me a secret the entire time she was there. She was much better than I ever was."

"She was always amazing." I accidently said.

"What did you say?" he asked with an entirely different expression than before.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter right now."

"Hell it doesn't. Are you hitting on my sister?"

"NO! You know that I love Kate. Nothing can stop my love for her."

"It better stay like that, or maybe I will just let Kate kill you."

"Please don't right now. I need more time to think about this."

He was about to give an objection, but he then closed his mouth. "Come on, let's find the den."

He then walked off. I got up and followed after. I mumbled to myself a small joke from my old self. "This is definitely not how I pictured my world adventures to start. _"_ I chuckled at my own joke. _Wow, am I really listening to this wolf?_ I then answered my own question with another question. _What other twists does my life have to offer?_

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Zane was right. Humphrey has gone too far. He's constantly trying to kill the pack. He must be stopped. I can't believe that I ever saw anything in him. He is much past the point of redemption.

Zane sent me to go put a stop to Humphrey. I knew this was all my fault. I let him live when we had the chance to stop him. My dad said that we should put him down, Garth said we should as well. But I was just too stupid to see the big idea. Now, any other wolf-deaths are on my paws.

I arrived at the den that Humphrey was supposedly in, but to my surprise, he wasn't there. _Damn it! He knew I was coming! That coward!_ I quickly made my way back to Zane to give him the news of my failure.

"Well that's too bad." He said opening his claws. I knew the penalty of failure, so I was ready to receive it.

Suddenly, a female wolf came running in. "Sir," she started, panting. "Ares and Humphrey left." another pause for breath, "Ares knocked me out before leaving."

"How was he able to overpower you Athena?" Zane asked curiously.

"Ares tricked me. He was going to bring me along with him. He must have knew that I was more loyal to you than him. I volunteer myself to go and capture those two and charge them of treason."

Zane then gave an expression as if he got a sudden idea.

"I grant you permission to hunt them down, but…" He gave a lovely-devilish smile, "...you must take Kate."

"I'm sorry sir, but I lack faith in your reasoning in that plan." she said. I was annoyed that Zane was ignoring my presence, but I still stayed quiet.

"Kate has come to an _understanding_." he stated. "I also believe that she will be a great asset to this mission."

"But sir…" She started.

"No questions. I am decided. You and Kate will go find Ares and Humphrey."

I could tell that this wolfess was annoyed, but still wise enough not to stand up against Zane. I just stood there, standing straight like Mom always told me to.

"Kate." he said no turning his head towards me. "Humphrey must be killed. You know how dangerous he is."

I couldn't help but respond with a quick, "Yes Master."

"Good, Kate, would you please wait outside while I speak with Athena."

I nodded and hurried myself out.

I closed my eyes, _you can run Humphrey, but you can't hide_.

 **There you go everyone. I'm sorry that the wait was longer for this chapter. I got a few reviews and PM's pleading for the next chapter. I honestly started on this immediately after I posted the last one. I was practically done with my first draft when "stuff" happened. My first semester finals are coming up in school for me, and so I have so much reviewing and studying to do. They have kept me busy for the last few days. For the days before that, I have no legit excuse. I apologise for that.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I took a big risk here, so I want to know if you guys like it or not. Please review letting me know, and telling me any other ideas for this new plot-twist.**

 **I can't write too much right now for this A/N, so I'll have to cut it here.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I would love to see what you thought about this, and PM me any suggestions for upcoming chapters. And always read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	35. Chapter 34

**I apologise for the delay, more will be explained at the end, but for now…**

 **Chapter 34: The Den**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"What the hell?!" I blurted out at him.

He turned giving a confused look. "What?"

"I thought you said that the den was close!"

"It was, but I had to take a detour after that so they won't get to the den as fast."

 _What!_ I screamed in my mind. "You could have told me that before we walked for hours!"

From what I could tell, he was trying to hide a sly smirk. I guess that he still disliked me. At least I knew the relationship was neutral.

Unphased by my growl, he continued. "Hey, at least I didn't go into the Jasper territory."

I so wanted to kill him there. I was tired, depressed, and alone.

There was about another half-hour of silence between us as we continued walking. I swear that I was about to rip out his throat when he hollered out.

"Settle down, we're about there."

"Oh, so does that mean another five hours?!" I yelled at him in pure annoyance.

He chuckled at my anger. "Not this time, there it is."

He pointed off in a general direction with his paw. I looked in the direction he pointed, but there was nothing to be found. Nothing to be found except more trees and foliage.

I turned to him baring my teeth. "Are you trying to pull some more BS on me?!" I stated in what I hoped was a menacing growl.

He jumped back in surprise. "It's right there, and it's still in perfect condition."

I couldn't take this anymore. I don't care if he is supposedly my only hope in this situation. _I will not take anymore of his shit!_ I instantly pounced on him. He didn't seem to expect it as he quickly went down with my paws on his throat. It was surprisingly much like Eve did to me when Kate and I first returned from Idaho.

Even though I caught him off guard, he easily overpowered me in a matter of seconds. Thankfully for me, he just had his paw on my back instead of my throat.

He was the first to speak for the awkwardness of this situation. "Well then, I guess all of that walking really got to your head. Did you forget the situation at hand?"

I grunted knowing that I was defeated, "What?"

"That Kate is being mind-controlled by your goddamn brother and you are the only one that can save her. And to be able to do that, you need me?"

"Okay, I get your point, I just couldn't take you lying to me anymore."

"I wasn't lying to you Humphrey, the den is right there."

I rolled my eyes, "Screw you."

He finally got off of me after a minute a silence. "Here, walk up to that mound and start digging through the bushes around it."

I finally got what he was saying and felt like a jerk and an idiot. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes, the den is hidden. Did you think it was some huge mountain or something?" he chuckled.

We started to walk towards the mound he was talking about. I was still a little pissed at him, so I continued on the conversation. "Why didn't you just tell me it was hidden or something instead of just pointing to a pile of dirt?"

"Okay, get this straight Humphrey, I don't really like you, and I know that your don't like me. If it were up to me, my sister and I would be living a long life together. She would find a mate and I would protect her. She would have pups and I could be their loving uncle…" he started to trail off in some sort of dream world.

"Well that seems nice, but let's just get inside the den."

He rolled his eyes, but proceed in getting a semi-usable opening. We walked in. I knew I already felt exhausted from the travel, but not this tired. Almost as soon as we entered the dim den, I collapsed onto the floor. Then for once, despite the situation at hand, I had an enjoyable dream.

* * *

My dream hadn't been anything worth talking about. A simple thing like playing a game with friends as a pup was all. For once, for the first time in years, I had not had a nightmare. The closest thing I had gotten to a "good night's sleep" in that time was a blank night, where I had nothing of seemingly immediate importance. I actually woke up smiling, which Oscar noticed instantly.

"Well hello there sleepy, you're happy." he stated with a smirk.

I quickly changed my expression, also changing the topic so he would pursue the smile. "What time is it, how long have I been out?"

"Hmm? Oh, you've been out for only about an hour, the sun's starting to come up."

"What!?" I blurted. "It was about noon when we got here!"

He gave me an evil smile as he replied, "Was it? I didn't notice."

I gave him a small growl before looking at the dirt laying in front of him. "What's that?"

He suddenly brushed away the picture in the dirt before explaining. "It's nothing of your worry. Just a pastime."

I took his word for it, but the picture had a strangely similar appearance of a wolf. _An artist of some sort, I never would have guessed._

"So is that how you lost track of time?" I asked semi-suspiciously.

"No, I never lost track of time. I just… it wasn't on my priority list." he quickly finished.

Like I do with my of my conversations, I end up changing the subject. "We're here now, so now what?"

He gave a slight delay prior to his answer, "We wait."

 **This sadly seems to be the beginning of many of my author's notes, but here I go again: I am very sorry for the delay. As you can tell, this has been a huge delay in chapter posts. Honestly, school came back around after the holidays, and I never got back to writing. I blew it off so much to do more, less meaningful things. I don't want to make this too long of an A/N, so I'll wrap it up. Everybody reading needs to thank The return of the enclave for this chapter. He gave a review very recently that got me off my butt, and sat my butt back down in front of the computer with my unfinished chapter pulled up. He is the true hero of this story. And from me to you The Enclave, thank you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Hikers123**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Discovered**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I couldn't shake the feeling that this wolf was lying to me still. We had been small-talking for about an hour now, but I wasn't truly paying attention to anything we were talking about, and I don't think he was either. I was trying to look at him, much more than I did before when we were in the clearing. Then, I was overfilled with too much emotion, not that I'm not now either, but at least now I have seemingly more time. Here, I was trying to looking into his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking about; not using my "powers" or anything. I was trying to see what he had been through emotionally. He had looking away from me most of the time while he was talking. I don't know if it was a coincidence or if he was hiding something from me. I was about to say something to start another meaningless conversation, when he quickly moved his paw in a startled motion.

In response, I quietly stood up, shutting my mouth in order to make as little noise as possible.

As we stood there in almost complete silence, we hear a stick snap from outside the den.

Ares immediately turned to me, motioning for me to stay, which I confirmed with a small nod.

He slowly but not hesitantly walked towards the den's small opening. I obediently didn't move, but I still felt the distrust between us.

Another twig snapped outside, closer this time, along with audible steps.

Ares almost immediately after turned to me and mouthed, "get ready".

* * *

 **Winston's P.O.V.**

 **(A few hours earlier)**

We've been searching for Kate for days. I've sent group after group searching for her. Despite, the blood, I can't help but feel that Humphrey is involved with this. Kate and him both gone at the same time, but I also feel like this is also partially my fault.

"Don't say that Winston" Eve whispered from behind me.

I jumped back when she said that.

"You were monologuing again."

I chuckled, "Again, what do you mean again?"

"Ever since Kate has gone missing, you've been talking to yourself."

"That doesn't mean I'm monologuing."

"Well, you're talking about what's happening to you, as if looking back onto your life. I would call that monologuing."

I sighed, knew she was right. "I just can't help but think that it's my fault."

"It's not, it is all Humphrey's fault, and if I ever see him again I'll…"

Out of nowhere, one of the omegas walked in, Salty I think, completely out of breath.

"You, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He didn't respond, still panting from lack of air.

"Speak Up!" I ordered.

"Humphrey… he's… near." he barely got out.

"Where?!" I shouted, almost simultaneously with Eve.

"Out… a few miles from the edge… of the pack"

"How do you know this?"

"Me, and friends… were searching for a new log… for log boarding ya'know, for a smoother ride…"

"Get on with it!" I shouted once again.

"...and so we were out there, and I picked out Humphrey's scent. He was somewhere out there. I know that I am just an omega, but I have spent so much time with him. He is out there, I know it."

"Take me there, now!"

* * *

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Someone was there, but he, or she, did not seem to care about stealth. Ares was starting to crouch down into a pouncing stance, one that looked lethal.

Suddenly though, a wolf spoke, and her voice was too familiar for comfort. "For God sake Salty. Stop stepping on damn sticks!"

 _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Eve and… Salty? Why Salty?_

I reached out to Ares' back leg to get his attention, but it was too late. He sprung out of the den's small opening with so such strength and precision. I didn't expect this kind of agility from him, despite our recent encounters.

Almost instantly I heard the cry of a wolf from outside, but I couldn't tell which one it was. I in response, ran outside, against what I was told.

The light was almost blinding from the darkness of the den, I could hear yelling though, but my world seemed to be moving so quick that I didn't hear a single word. Within the faint colors blinded by the sun, I could make out Eve and Ares, but it wasn't as I expected it. Eve was on top of Ares with a grip much like the one she used almost choking me to death once Kate and I returned home.

He though, is much stronger than I was at the time. He was successfully holding Eve off, but was struggling. In confusion, I looked at him, not knowing what to do.

My thoughts were tense. I didn't know whether I should of helped him, or run. Seemingly as it crossed my mind, Ares turned his head as much as he could towards me and yelled in a raspy voice:

"RUN!"

 _If only I could._

 **Sorry for the delay. School seems to push back my writing more and more. Once summer vacation comes about, I'll be sure to post more.**

 **As stated in the latest chapter of Opposites Attract, I will be switching my main focus over to that story. I will not be abandoning this one, and I will try to post at least one chapter every month.**

 **As alway, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Capture**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"RUN!"

 _If only I could._

I turned as swiftly as I could, but it was no use. Winston was seemingly waiting for me just out of view, and I was down before I could have even made an attempt to run. My mouth instinctively tried to yelp from the surprise, but there seemed to be a paw pressing down inhibiting me from speaking, and breathing. I happened to be thrown don't to where I could get direct eye contact with Ares. He looked at me and I looked at him. I think he was more disappointed that I was.

Winston was the first to interrogate me since Eve was still busy with Ares's throat. "I am only going to ask this once. Where is Kate?"

He slightly let his grip off my jaw so I could speak. "I don't know. I really don't." The pressure suddenly returned to my muzzle.

"What don't you get about me asking only once?"

If I could have chuckled, I would. "What don't you get about 'I don't know'?"

Eve's head suddenly popped up and stopped trying to bite Ares' throat, instead turning its attention to me. "Just kill him already Winston! Isn't that what we came to do?" Eve could have killed me so many times in the past, and she's latting Winston do it instead. That is very unlike her. She got very impatient with Winston, "KILL HIM!"

"No! Not yet at least."

Eve did not look one bit confused. She leaped off of Ares and trotted over to me and Winston. "Here, I won't let you get your paws dirty. I'll do it." That was much more of what I suspected from her.

"I said no!" Winston turning his attention from me to his wife. "If he doesn't know where Kate is, then he can help us search for her. Or at least be bait."

I got an idea, but it wasn't very likely to work. "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know and he knows." I said trying my best to gesture towards Ares. "But you need to let us go first."

Eve, placed her back paw back on Ares' throat. "I still say we kill him."

Winston, for what I could tell, was intrigued by the offer. He lifted a slight amount of pressure from my muzzle. "Let him go Eve."

Ares was almost turning blue from Eve's incessant choking. She slowly lifted her hind leg.

Ares laid unmoving, but gasping for air. He was still alive for the moment.

"Does that mean we have a deal?" I asked with curiosity.

"No, but it means we can make a deal. How about you tell us everything you two know about Kate's location and we'll think about letting you go."

I didn't have much of a choice. "Fine, we have a deal."

"Good, now for some precautions."

I was about to ask what he meant by that, but I was answered prematurely, with something being wrapped around my head. Within seconds, I was completely blind.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Ares ask.

I was the one to answer him. "Yes, yes it is."

Winston now lifted off of me entirely. "Okay, we made the deal, where is Kate?"

Ares spoke the best he could still gasping for some air. "He told you he doesn't know!"

"Maybe, he doesn't know, but maybe you do." I could hear Winston walking away from me and in the direction of Ares. "I'll give you three seconds to tell us where Kate is. I don't need you, and I don't care what Eve does to you. So I suggest you start speaking."

"Three..."

"Two…"

"One…"

No answer.

"Eve, would you-"

"No!" I yelled interrupting Winston. "I have an idea of where Kate might be!"

Blinded, I had no idea how much danger I was in right then. "Speak you stupid wolf!"

"She might be following us. I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you know or not?" asked a now very angry Winston.

"That's what he told me!" I yelled in fear.

He turned back to Ares. "Is this true?" From the silence and lack of death screams, I assumed he nodded yes. "Well, I guess that means we wait."

I could only guess that Winston had a pleasant smile on his face. He had no idea that Kate was basically brainwashed right now, but maybe that lack of his knowledge would help us in the end. "Yeah, we wait."

Ares had no idea where I was going with this. "Humphrey! Do you have a death wish or something? We can't just wait here, if the other wolves arrive, we'll be dead!"

"Not if we have a pack to fight them."

"You idiot Humphrey! We'll be-" His voice suddenly became muffled.

"Thank you Eve." said Winston. "So what was he saying about other wolves?"

I gave a long sigh before continuing. "It's all my fault. Kate has been captured by other wolves like me, and now is out to kill me."

"I say we let her kill him!" shouted Eve.

"No, please. She wouldn't kill me, her mind has been changed. She thinks she is doing the right thing, but she is only doing whatever she is told. This isn't her!"

"Well, all you just said was very confusing, but I think I understand what you're trying to say."

"And I am the only one that can fix it."

"Well that sells it. We let Kate come and we'll let her decide what to do with Humphrey."

My heart dropped immensely. "Wait! You can't do that! Didn't you hear what I said."

Another voice suddenly joined the conversation, and it was not Salty's. "Oh yes Humphrey, lets see what I choose to do with you."

 **How do I even explain this or give an excuse? Over a year. Over an entire year before another chapter goes out. I don't know what happened. I guess I just gave up at one point. Well, I'm back for this one, and I can't promise another. I want another, but as we have seen, it doesn't always happen. I am so sorry for all the delay. I hope to continue.**

 **As alway, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Beginning of the End Part 1**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

 _It couldn't be, not this soon, not now. No time to plan or anything. This was it for me. This was my end._

I heard both a gasp of joy, as well as one of fear, come from Eve and Ares, respectfully.

Eve was the first to speak after Kate's sudden appearance. "Kate!"

Still blinded, I was defenceless. I was completely unable to do anything. I couldn't run. I couldn't fight. There was no way that I'd be able to bargain.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled, I can only guess that it was her mother trying to embrace her that she was yelling at.

"Humphrey run! RUN!" Ares yelled.

It all hit me at once. Nothing physical -yet- but all the realisations of what I had done.

 _What was even the point? What was even the point of living anymore? All I have done has caused issues. And now, the one wolf, the one thing in all of existence, that I had ever truly loved, was about to kill me. All would be better if I were dead. All would be better if had just never existed. Maybe then Kate would be happy, and if Kate was happy, I would always be happy, no matter what._

Kate started to growl, about to pounce for sure.

 _No one was going to even try to help me know._

Claws scraped against the ground.

 _Why would they help me?_

I closed my eyes even though I couldn't see anyway. Knowing that I did not deserve any last words let alone any final requests.

 _Goodbye…_

My claws dug into the ground bracing for impact, but it never came.

Kates body hit the ground with a thud, with her crying a quick scream right before.

I still couldn't see, but I somehow still knew what was happening.

"No!" yelled Eve almost instantly.

The cover on my eyes quickly came off, and I was greeted with the face of Salty. Before I had a chance to even ask, he told me to run. So I ran.

I had no idea what direction I was going, but I went. Trees on my left and trees on my right. Nothing else in sight. But before long I heard growling from behind me and it was not Kate's.

It was Athena, who else could it be if it wasn't Kate.

The growling was gradually getting closer, and there was nothing I could do this time. Moments before I was about to be killed by Kate, now I'm about to be slaughtered by Athena. _Why did I have to exist?_

She was finally close enough for me to hear her sprinting steps firing against the ground. I began to count the seconds before she would be in range of pouncing me.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Right on time.

My body was immediately thrown down under the weight of another wolf. Less than a second went by before I rolled into a nearby tree. My attacker was already back to her feet.

"Stop running you stupid wolf!" she yelled. "Get up!"

Instinctively I shifted up to my feet, attempting to get into a sparring stance.

She saw what I was doing. "You moron! Are you really trying to fight me?"

With a semi-forced smile, I answered, "Yes."

"You stupid little pup. You never matured. You never learned."

"Hey, who are you calling 'pup'?" I said still smiling.

"You! You dimwitted imbecile!" She began yelling even louder.

I had to restrain myself from laughing at her. "So are you going to try to kill me or are you just going to keep yelling at me?"

"You have no idea how much I actually want to kill you right now, but sadly I can't. Zane has ordered me to bring you back unharmed. Do you really think Kate ever really had a chance to kill you. You were supposed to kill her and prove that you were worthy of the throne you are entitled to. All of this would have just been better if you killed her when you had the chance. Now we have to go back there and stage the whole thing for your idiot brother."

I was shocked by this. Not the little scheme she has been playing, but the fact that she called the wolf that she was supposed to be dedicated to, an idiot. I suddenly knew how to play this off. She was never being controlled. "So, what if I don't kill Kate and let her kill me?"

"Then I kill her before that happens."

I smirked, while the demonic voice inside my head began to laugh. "And what if I kill myself. What happens to you?"

Quick fear filled her eyes. I couldn't help but let the laughter inside my head escape into the real world. She looked intensely into my eyes, "You wouldn't."

I looked her back in the eyes with the intensity of every wrong that has been done to me and every wrong that I had done to others. "What do I have to lose that I haven't already lost?"

With that, the evil voice inside me, the one that was always fighting for control, finally won. As promised, I had given in.

 **Thanks to all who supported the continuation of this story.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Beginning of the End Part 2**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The next moments happened so quickly, that it almost seemed distant as if it were a dream.

An overwhelming amount of strength filled my body to the point where I could no longer feel my own legs to move... or could I. Could I feel them? I knew that they were there, but at the same time it felt as if I were floating in the air.

I instinctively tried to move my leg, but it didn't move. I guess I really wasn't in control.

Still as if in a dream, my vision became blurry, and the figure of Athena that stood in front of me slowly shifted into a more-or-less of a fuzzy blob.

 _No one matters to me now._

A voice began to speak in my head that seemed close but I was unable to make out any words.

 _I do not matter to me now_.

I could only think of one thing now, and that was to fulfil the unspoken promise I made to Athena moments before. The only way out of this, the only way to end the torment of all of whom I ever loved, was to end myself.

Feeling in my legs returned to me all at once, there was nothing that could stop me now.

 _Was I in control?_

I had no idea where I was, but I now knew where I was going. The train wasn't just good for riding on, but an easy way to get killed.

 _Am I in control?_

I ran purely by instinct. I ran purely by anger. I ran purely by fear.

 _Have I always been in control?_

Athena shouted at me to stop, but she did not go after me. Instead, it was Kate who was chasing close behind me. "Humphrey! Get back here so I can kill you!" I guess she wasn't that far behind to begin with.

 _I am in control, I am the monster._

I could feel myself losing strength in my determination with her near. I continued to run as fast as I could, but I could still feel myself slowing down. "Please Kate, go away!" I yelled with as much anger I could at Kate.

"I can't let you get away this time!"

It was breaking my heart to see her this way. She wasn't the Kate I knew, but the Kate that was always meant to be. The tough alpha that would do anything to defend her pack. Just my existence has ruined her life.

We were running at about the same speed now, with me about 7 meters ahead of her.

I still had no idea which direction I was going, but I knew where. I had no idea how far I was, but I knew where to go.

She finally said something that stopped me in my tracks. Releasing me from the anger driven beast that was propelling me towards death. "You have destroyed everything! You have doomed everyone!"

I fell down to the ground and started to cry. Seconds before I had been filled with determination, now I was on the ground like a pup without a mother. Seconds ago I was triumphant, now I had absolutely nothing.

 _How could I be so weak._

I got away from her, was stopped by Athena, and now I am yet again going to be killed by Kate.

 _All of my determination and life-changing decisions for nothing. I am straight back at square one._

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" I yelled at her. "You are right! I have destroyed everything. I don't deserve life let-alone a life with you." I couldn't look at her. "KILL ME!"

Without any response, a sharp pain erupted in my side.

 **I have a new Alpha and Omega story starting called "Bloodlines"! Chapter One is already out!**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Within Crossroads**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I could not believe it, but I still accepted it. Kate's teeth had dug straight into my side, and I allowed it. There was no more for me, there was only what I could destroy. I would die, and so would everyone else, but at least they had a fighting chance. This was it, I would die, and it would be the end of an era of torment; Kate would kill me…

 _Wait!_

She wasn't trying to kill me, _well she was_ , but not all of her. If she were to kill me, she would have gone straight for my neck, instead her teeth had found my leg. _She is still in there!_ The war was over for me, but not for her. She may have been under mind control, but she had not yet quit. Kate had not yet given up.

"Kate!" I screamed out, partially in hope for Kate, but mostly for the fiery pain that filled my body. "I know you're in there! I need you to hear me!"

The golden wolf stepped back a moment with blood, my blood, covering her muzzle. I could see tears in her eyes, she was there.

"Kate!" I yelled at her, carefully getting up, feeling the large gash that had been made. "I know you're in there. I just need you to hear me."

Her eyes went cold as she again leaped at me. "You have ruined everything. You have killed us all!" she cried.

I rolled to the side, allowing dirt to enter my open wound, simultaneously forcing Kate to fly past me. "I don't care if you kill me!" I shouted, "I don't care what happens to me! I just need you to listen to me!"

The amber eyes of the wolfess began to soften. "Humphrey..." she whispered just before her eyes again began to cloud.

"Please Kate," I pleaded, "I love you. I can't leave you like this."

Once again, her eyes began to soften, momentarily purging all fog away, allowing her to speak freely. "Humphrey…"

"Kate…" I whispered in disbelief that it worked.

"...you are most compassionate wolf that I know..." she began to smile, "...but I can't. I can't love you, not after all that you've done." Her eyes began to return to their clouded state. "I don't love you Humphrey, and you must die!"

All the hope that I had allowed to enter my body and mind quickly faded. It suddenly became very apparent to me: letting Kate kill me wouldn't do anything. It would not free Kate. It would not help anyone. I was meant to die, but - "Not yet."

I looked down at the blood oozing out of my skin. _"You are fueled by pain, aren't you Humphrey?"_ spoke the voice inside of my head, no longer holding its demonic pattern. _"You finally figured it out didn't you?"_ It laughed. _"You are me, and I am you. I am the part of you that loves Kate, and you are the part that hates her. That is how we got into this whole mess, isn't it?"_

A new realization came to me, there was never an "other" part of me. What I had always thought of as the monster inside me was nothing more than me. I never lost control, I only regretted the decisions I made. Everything that I hated about myself was just me throwing the blame upon something. It was so much simpler than ever thought before. There had always been a darker side of myself, but it was still always me, and I had finally become willing to live with it.

No matter how much I had brought myself to loving Kate once again, I had come to hate her. And that was fine, because who would ever want to love a wolf like me? I had always thought about myself, as if the entire wolf population depended on what was happening to me. I even believed that Kate regretted not being with me. Everything that I had said I did for others was for solely myself. I am a fool. I am a sociopath.

"This is it Humphrey! I won't hold back anymore!" Kate shouted at me.

"Don't." I said quietly.

"Begging for mercy now?" she asked, misunderstanding what I meant.

I looked into her glazed eyes, "No, don't hold back. There is only one way I can stop this, and that doesn't involve my surrender." I dropped into fighting stance, ready to fight.

She smiled once more, "Time to die!" She leapt towards me with a great amount of force, aiming directly for my throat. I was gone before she even got close.

I knew that I wasn't a match for her normally, but I had finally accepted myself, and so now I felt that I could do almost anything, but there was only one thing for me to do. I had to find my brother.

 **A huge "thank you" goes out to all who supported the continuation of this story, and also** **for reading and supporting my writing.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Line Approaches**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It seemed that all I had been doing recently was running, but now, I was no longer running away. Kate was behind me, yes, but it seemed much more like a race to me than a pursuit. I had only one goal held in mind, and that was to reach my brother, and to end all that he has worked for. Only when it was all over, could we all truly be happy; even Kate could be happy, even I could be happy. As I ran further and further south towards where my feral instincts called home, the wind began to turn colder, and the sky darker. The very Earth under my paws had become scarred and corrupted by evil of the wolves who resided here.

I ran my plan over-and-over again through my mind, trying to think of every possible scenario to be able to reign triumphant in all. I had not yet seen my brother, at least not in physical form for the longest that my memory could stretch back. All I could imagine in my head is the embodiment of darkness and hatred, shadow and fear, all exemplified by a glowing crimson - just like the blood that seeped out through the gash in my side. I had been born of the greatest of wolf-evils, and now I was the only one able to stop it. There was no hero, and there is no savior. There is only me, Humphrey the Omega.

Miles had flown past me as I ran, for I had spent hours running away from my brother under the short-lived guidance of Ares, now running to my brother, making up the same distance in a fraction of the time. My only surprise was that Kate was still behind me. She truly was the greatest Alpha ever.

Day had quickly become night, and so the moon and stars revealed their faces, banishing the sun from the realm. Soon after, the trees had begun to become familiar, forcing flashes to appear in my head. Memories began to flash across my eyes, revealing and resurfacing things that had been long forgotten, something that seemed to hit me like a claw through my skull. My very brain began to hurt as colors danced in my vision.

 _My mother stood before me, but not as I remembered her - or at least how I thought I remembered her. Her fur was grey on the bottom, but was white everywhere else, almost like an inverse of my own coat. Her eyes were not of what I had imagined, instead of dark and foreboding, they were light and blue, such as my own. She looked like a goddess. She was beautiful beyond imagine, to where not even Kate's gold against the sunlight could compare. My mother was truly irresistible to all who crossed her path. I felt like a pup again, feeling light upon my feet, energetic. I was a pup again, this was a memory, not a dream. This was the memory of my mother. I did not see her as a monster, but as my Mom._

 _I turned to see my brother standing beside my father upon a hill, watching proud over whatever was on the other side. We were a family, and nothing more or less. There was no dark army behind us, nor battalion of light seeking us out. We were at peace. They were at peace._

 _I looked back to my mother, her eyes still radiating the love a mother should. She closed her eyes, and the memory ended, or maybe it wasn't a memory and was rather the revealing of a world where nothing had ever happened. My mother had never turned evil, nor did my brother. I never left them either. I suddenly watched over Kate from a position outside of reality. She stood upon the top of her Alpha-den with her mate, Garth, both smiling as they viewed over the kingdom of which they were the royalty. They were happy. Garth was happy. Kate was happy. I was happy. This was the world in which all that had been known now had never happened._

 _There was peace without bloodshed._

The cloud of memory quickly lifted away from me as I was thrown back into what was here and now. Kate was behind me trying to kill me, and I was running towards my murderous brother.

What could go wrong?

 **Thanks to all who supported the continuation of this story.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


End file.
